Revealing Eleven
by Mcshnee
Summary: COMPLETE! After TBO, Ranger & Morelli have been gone for a while & things have changed. Steph's friend Danny has been training her, & her gun is no longer in her cookie jar. She's realising exactly what she wants, but can she get it? Snafu's included!
1. Default Chapter

_Time for the disclaimer: I do not own these characters (except Danny and Nick) they are purely Janet Evanovich's. I do not gain any profit from this story. I just want to play with Ranger..._

_Hope you enjoy, this is my first fan fic so please don't flame me!_

Prologue

I sighed in irritation. Yet again the lift was out-of-order. So, with my arms full of shopping, I began to traipse up the stairs.

'Can I help you?' said an amused voice. I manoeuvred my shopping bags around until I could see who was speaking to me. The guy was dark haired, tall, handsome and very muscular. Great. Yet another man who thought I couldn't handle myself. But wait, this was shopping. Ha, serve him right if I said yes.

'Sure, I'm on the second floor.'

'Me too.' He gave me a slight smile and took two of my bags for me. Mystery man began to walk up the stairs, two at a time. Ugh, show-off. I opened the door to my apartment and the hunk followed me in to dump the bags on the counter.

'Thanks.' I held out my hand, 'I'm Stephanie Plum.' His handshake was warm and firm.

'I'm Danny Tinfel. Me and my partner just moved in opposite your apartment. Know any good food places?' I smiled at Danny, of course I knew good food places, this was Jersey!

'You two like pizza?' Danny nodded, 'Nick practically refuses to eat anything else.'

I laughed, 'I'm sure I'll get along well with her then!' Danny hesitated a moment before saying 'Him.' I blinked in surprise, then rolled my eyes. Typical, probably Nick was drop dead gorgeous too. Danny threw his head back and laughed, that was when I realised I'd spoken out load. Damn, I thought, I gotta quit doing that.

When Danny stopped laughing he looked surprisingly nervous. Waiting to see what I was going to say about a gay couple moving in opposite me.

'You'd better watch yourselves with the seniors that live here.' Danny looked at me for a beat then said, 'homophobic?'

'Nah, its just that they get real curious and once word gets out that you're gay you're going to be bombarded with questions about gay sex.'

A small smile drew across Danny's face, 'I can handle curious seniors, thanks for the warning though.'

'You and Nick wanna have pizza and watch the game round here tonight? You probably have boxes everywhere.'

'Thanks Stephanie, I'm sure Nick'd like that.'

'Call me Steph. Come on over whenever.'

I watched Danny leave. Danny's slight hesitation suggested to me that Danny and Nick had had some trouble with homophobes in the past. Tough break, Danny seemed like a decent guy. Which got me to thinking about the other guys in my life, who I'm not really sure could be called decent.

After the whole Slayer mess, Ranger, my mentor, tormentor and general bad-ass, had told me I could stay in his apartment on Haywood until I got mine back. Which would have been really interesting except he got a call and then five minutes later he was out the door on his way to a meeting with his partners, who I called the Justice League. I stayed in Batman's apartment for five days, searching for clues that would lead me to the Batcave. I turned up nothing. So now I was back home. Yay. As for Joe Morelli, well – where do I begin? So I've figured out that I love him, so that's good right? Except I'm not sure I'm _in_ love with him. And that's bad. During the Slayer thing Joe had told me that the only way to get back with him was to change my job, maybe to housewife. His housewife. Unfortunately I love my job. Stephanie plum – bounty hunter extraordinaire, bring 'em back dead or alive. Except dead was kinda a no no in bond enforcement. But the point was I loved what I was doing. Ok, so the truth is I'm not that great at the job, and I really do attract a large number of psychos and fire bombings but I've also never lost a single skip. So, as far as I can see Morelli and I are kinda at an impasse. And neither of us are able, or willing, to break it.

I sighed. My life is sucky.

At 7 there was a knock on the door, I opened it and smiled. I was right, Nick was gorgeous. 'Thanks.' Said Nick with a wide smile.

'Oh crap. I really have to stop thinking out loud.' Danny and Nick just grinned. 'I've ordered a coupla pizza's, figured you guys would like at least one of them. Beer?'

The pizza arrived soon after and we got into the pizza, game and beer. It was a damn good evening. Nick was some sort of computers whiz, who came from, and still had, money. They chose to stay in my apartment block because it was easy to get to everything. Danny was ex-military, Seals actually. When asked why I hadn't seemed surprised I said that he just had the attitude. He raised his eyebrows, tacitly asking for more information. I ignored it. I wasn't going to explain about Ranger and his Merry men. Not now anyway.

Danny said he was looking for a job in security and before I knew it my mouth was open, asking him what he thought about bounty hunting. He was willing to give it a go and I said that I'd talk to my cousin Vinnie, who ran his own Bail Bonds Business. The rest of the evening passed companionably. Nick had a wicked sense of humour while Danny was more serious and composed. He didn't tend to talk a lot. Go figure, another silent military type, cos I'm running out of those.

At 8 the next morning I climbed into my new blue ford escape, thank god the insurance from my last ford escape had finally come through. I drove to the office, planning my speech to Vinnie. Half an hour later I'd resorted to blackmail once again, but Danny now had a job on the condition that Danny rode shotgun for me for a while as 'training'.

At 10 Danny was riding next to me, a glock at his back and dressed in a similar uniform to mine, jeans and black t-shirt.

'First up is Sammy Kisello, 29 yr old Caucasian male who was arrested for assault. Says here he beat up his then-girlfriend, Trisha Wels, when he'd had too many.'

'A wifebeater.' Danny growled.

'Yup, and we are going to _politely_ inform him that he missed his court date, ok?'

'Yeah, ok. Polite.'

We drew up outside an apartment block in the projects. Danny looked around the area. 'Pretty.' He said sarcastically. We went up to Kisello's apartment and knocked. The door was opened by a very pretty, very scantily clad, blonde. Whose beauty was currently marred by a big black eye.

'Hi, my name's Stephanie Plum. Is Sammy in?'

'Huh, you're that Bombshell bounty hunter. Sammy ain't here.' At that moment a male voice came from the bedroom, 'Who the fuck is it, Cassie?'

'Shit.' Said Cass, and tried to close the door. Ha, I thought, shame the sly BEA has her foot in the door to prevent such things occurring. Danny helped me push the door fully open and we headed to the bedroom.

'You can't go in there!' exclaimed Cass, 'He's naked. And tied up.'

'Saves us the trouble,' said Danny with a smirk.

I did a mental _eeyeuuw_ as we opened the door to see a very naked Sammy trussed up like a in chocolate sauce.

'What the fuck?' said Sammy. I gave him the usual rebooking spiel, as I cuffed his hands. And _then_ I untied the scarf that bound his hands together. Unfortunately, as soon as I undid his legs he was up and running, down the stairs buck naked covered in chocolate sauce. With a yell I ran after him, Danny was close behind me, obviously slightly taken aback by the sequence of events. As I ran down the stairs I pulled my stun gun out of my jeans pocket and checked the juice, fully charged.

As Sammy started to run along the sidewalk I tackled him. He fell down with an oof. Before he could start to struggle I pressed my stun gun against his arm and pressed the button. Zap. Sammy was out for the count. I went back up to his apartment and borrowed a sheet to wrap him in. An hour later I had my payment slip, and half a dozen cop jokes ringing in my ears.

Danny and I climbed in my car. He looked across at me. 'Are many apprehensions like that?'

I sighed. 'Yeah, it's kinda normal for me. Not for anyone else, just me. Does Ranger have to deal with naked chocolate men? Hell no. Does Joyce? Only when she wants to. But me? Yeah. That kinda thing happens a lot.'

'Ranger? Joyce?'

'Ranger is the best there is. Surprisingly, he's an ex-Ranger. Real name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. But everyone calls him Ranger. He's a good guy, I think. And Hot.' I closed my eyes and thought about Ranger in nothing but those black silk boxer shorts. And then I thought about Ranger in nothing at all. 'Mmmm.'

'Steph?' Danny sounded amused.

'Huh?'

'You're drooling.' I quickly checked, which made Danny laugh. Phew, thank god I wasn't really drooling.

'Ahem. Joyce is...Joyce.' I looked at Danny a moment, considering him. He seemed like a good guy, I liked him and my guts said to trust him. So I went with it.

'Joyce is my arch-nemesis. She's a..a.. - bitch seems to mild for her but that's what she is I guess. An A class Bitch. She was the kid who poured water on you and told everyone you peed yourself. The one that started mean rumours. She was the one I caught screwing my husband on my dining room table before I'd finished unpacking my wedding gifts.' The last sentence came out through gritted teeth.

'What happened with the husband?' Danny asked gently.

'We had the loudest divorce in the history of the burg. He's a lawyer but by the end of our divorce his chances of ever being DA are slim to none.' I put the car in gear and we rolled away from the police station.

'Why did that Cassie girl call you 'The Bombshell Bounty Hunter'?'

'It's what the press call me.'

'Why?'

I sighed, he was gonna find out anyway, better it comes from me. 'My cars get frequently destroyed. They explode, get crushed, firebombed but sometimes they just get graffiti-ed or stolen. My apartment got firebombed once and I was kinda involved in burning down the funeral home. That's why the press call me Bombshell.'

Danny grinned at me, 'when did you lose your last car?'

'About three weeks ago, so this one should be safe for a month at least. You mind if we change the subject? I get cranky when I think of all the cars I lose.'

'Who's Morelli?' Danny asked, 'and why was everyone telling you he was out of town on assignment?'

'Joseph Morelli, vice cop, and another cranky subject. Everyone was telling me he was out of town because he's my sometimes boyfriend and ex-fiancé.'

'Didn't you know?'

'Know what?'

'That he was out of town.'

'No. A coupla weeks ago we split up again and he told me that the only way we'd get back together is if I change my job. So I haven't seen him.'

'Huh.'

'Yeah, straight men are dicks.'

Danny flashed a smile at me, 'yeah, they are.'

I parked the car in our lot. Then I grinned at Danny, 'We're gonna get along just fine.'

'Yeah, Angel, I think we are.'


	2. Guess who's back?

Chapter1 

Two months later.

Lula and I stared in stunned disbelief at my car. How? How was this possible? I sighed.

'Maybe I should start going to church more often.'

'Girl, I think god explodes your cars for fun. I don't think going to church will help you none. Besides this ain't god's fault, it's the FTA's.'

My FTA was a stoner called Jonesy. He was 18 and appeared to have spent the majority of his life smoking pot. Jonesy's brain probably looked a lot like coral. It turned out that the bottle that he'd been carrying when I apprehended him had been full of petrol. He'd been so compliant that I hadn't bothered with cuffs. So he'd sat in the back and had occasionally unscrewed the lid of the mystery bottle, then he'd inhale. Turned out Jonesy liked the smell of petrol. That would have been ok except he was sniffing when I drove over a bump as we neared the cop shop and the petrol had spilled everywhere. He'd sighed and said bummer. Then the doped out loser had lit a goddamn cigarette, and then dropped it. I screeched the car to a halt in the police lot and we all leapt out. And started running. Kabooom.

And now we were staring. Holy crap.

Nearly two hours later I'd finished with Jonesy and done the paper work for my car. I took out my cell phone and speed dialled two.

'Yeah.'

'Can you pick me up?'

Pause.

'Angel, what happened to your car?'

'Kaboooom.'

Danny's rare laugh rang out over the phone. Eventually he composed himself asked where I was. He said he'd be there in 15.

Sure enough in exactly 15 minutes Danny's black humvee pulled up. I climbed in.

'So. Explain.'

And I did. I explained all about that goddamn stoner, and by the time I was finished he was laughing so hard he had to pull over.

'Oh Angel, only you. Cheer up Angel, I'll buy you pino's.'

That brought a genuine smile to my face. 'Thanks Bro.'

Danny had rode shot gun for a week and since then he'd been declared an official bounty hunter and given his first skips. We called each other if we needed back up, brought each other pizza, and he dragged me out running every morning. I grumbled every morning but the truth was I actually enjoyed running now. My body had never looked this good, it was all toned muscle and sleek perfection. Ok, so perfection was pushing it but still I looked damn good. No problems doing up the top snap on my jeans, in fact I'd even gone down a size. And chasing skips was a helluva lot easier.

After a week riding shot gun for me, Danny had asked what training I had. I started laughing in his face. When I got my breath back I explained how I went to college, then to lingerie buying and then how I'd wanted a filing job for Vinnie but had ended up bounty hunting instead. Then I told him all about my first skip. He laughed real hard when I told him bout the shower rail thing.

Later on that evening he let himself into my apartment and started moving the furniture in my lounge to the edge of the room until he'd cleared a sizeable space. I stared at him. And finally, being the intelligent person that I am I had said, 'huh?' He'd gestured for me to come stand near him and with I shrug I did so. He sat down on the floor and I copied him.

'Angel, I joined the army at eighteen, I stayed for two years before I transferred to the navy. A year later I joined the seals. Then I was in the seals for six years. For the past four years I've been training the future seals. It got a bit monotonous for after a while and so I got out. I wanted a change, and Nick wanted to see more of me. So here I am Angel.'

'Wow, that's the most I've ever heard you say!' Danny had smiled slightly. 'So what's this all about?' I asked, gesturing to the furniture.

'Angel, you do a dangerous job. I've only known you a week Angel and I don't want you to get hurt. But you love the job and you have the instincts and reactions for it. I've trained the seals Angel. I can train you.'

I stared at him, dumbfounded. 'But it's a waste of your time!' I finally managed to say.

Danny frowned at me slightly, 'making sure you wont get hurt is not a waste.' He sighed. 'I didn't want to get into this. I don't do this well,' he muttered under his breath. Then he looked up at me and waited till I met his eyes.

'Angel, Nick and I...we've had a rough time of it. Not in our relationship but prejudice against us. Nick's an only child and his parents died a while ago, he doesn't have any family. My family-' he sighed, 'they cut me off Angel. They didn't want to know me, or Nick. I'm officially disowned. We moved here so I wouldn't have to walk down the street and see them cross the road to avoid me.' I saw the flash of pain in his eyes before his emotionless mask came down over his face.

'I came here and you were the first person I met, struggling with your shopping but determined to carry it all up somehow. I told you I was gay and you just said something about my partner probably being as gorgeous as I was. Then you invited two strangers into your house and got me a job. You told me about your life in the burg. About Joyce, the divorce. And you invited us to your family's home and we sat and had dinner and your grandma asked us if it was painful to take it up the ass.' He smiled slightly at that.

'I call you Angel because you are. You accepted Nick and me when my family wouldn't. You've spent virtually every night with us, taking us out to places, showing us around, introducing us. I've known you a week Angel and I love you already. I want you to be safe. In a week you've made such a difference to me and Nick, we're both happier, we feel accepted. I want to make sure you can handle yourself, I don't want to see you hurt, so please Angel let me help you.'

'That's definitely the most I've heard you say.' I took a deep breath and hoped Danny wouldn't take this the wrong way, 'Your family suck.' Oops a bit to blunt. 'What I mean is, you and Nick are such great guys, I love you both already.' I looked at Danny and waited till he met my eyes, 'what I'm saying is...would it be ok if I called you Bro?'

Danny closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath and then he pulled me close into his arms and whispered, 'I love you Angel, I'd love it if you called me Bro.'

We'd stayed like that until Nick had come to investigate half an hour later. 'I told her,' Danny said, sounding dazed, 'and she asked if she could call me Bro.' Nick grinned at me and then hugged Danny and me.

Two hours of training every night from 6 to 8 plus an hours run every morning at 6 for nearly two months had me physically stronger than I'd ever been before. Lula did the low bonds now, I did the middle bonds and Danny did the higher bonds, Joyce seemed to do as little as possible. We were stretched a bit thin but we managed.

Nick and Danny had become an integral part of my life. We spent virtually every other evening together and when I felt lonely and needed a man's arms around me I went to them to be held. When I was down they brought me Pino's and Ben and Jerry's and wedged me between them on my couch so I had nice warm muscley bodies next to me.

Neither Ranger nor Joe had called but at least I had known Ranger was going out of town, at least he had told me. Joe hadn't even done that. Weird, cos he professed to love me but I was pretty sure it wasn't an act of love to leave town without a word for two months. I'd told Nick and Danny all about the other two men who had, until recently anyway, been in my life. I was pretty sure that they wanted to rip Joe and Ranger into little pieces. They were so cute sometimes.

After training, pizza, beer and laughter with my boys I was feeling much better about my stupid car exploding. Bro had said I could work shot gun with him for a while until I got a new car. So that meant that I'd still be getting regular money, not that I needed it – my bank balance had fluffed out considerably in the last month or so, all hail the mighty Bro. At eleven I got ready for bed and slipped between the sheets in my cute boxer shorts and a t-shirt. I woke up in a still dark room; disorientated and certain that someone was in the room with me. I slipped my hand under my pillow and pulled out my loaded gun. I clicked off the safety and turned on the bedside lamp at the same time. My gun was pointing unerringly directly at Ranger's heart.

'Huh.' I put the safety back on and slipped the gun back under my pillow.

Tank was standing next to Ranger and was staring at me, eyes wide.

'What?' I said to Tank, hmmm I sounded pissed off. I checked the time. 2:37am.

No wonder I was mad.

Tank blinked. 'Nothing.'

'Humph.' Then I looked at Ranger, 'Was there something you wanted?' Jeez, I

really sounded cranky.

'Babe.'

'Christ, It's 2:38 in the morning, knock off the I-can't-speak-more-than-one-word thing and tell me WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT.' Hmm, maybe cranky wasn't the right word. I'd yelled the first couple of words but by the time I'd finished the sentence I was nearly screaming. Huh, guess I was secretly mad that Ranger hadn't called. Not once. Before Ranger could respond my door burst open. In seconds I had my gun out again, as did Tank and Ranger.

'Oh, it's you two.' I said to Nick and Bro. I put my gun away and so did everyone else.

'Who are you?' said Bro in a hard voice that he'd perfected while training arrogant seals-to-be.

Ranger met his glare and didn't reply. The heavy silence dragged on. I sighed.

'Jeez, gotta love this amount of testosterone in the room. Relax Bro, this is Ranger and his sidekick Tank.'

'Bro?' Ranger enquired.

'It's an honorary title. It's better then him being a blood brother because you can't pick family but I chose him as my brother.' I said, not managing to stifle my yawn. 'I'm tired Ranger, did you want something?'

Ranger looked at me for a moment. 'I just wanted to see you Babe.'

'Huh.' I thought about it for a second and then said, 'well that's nice.' Then I yawned and snuggled back down under my covers. Bro laughed softly, he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the forehead, 'G'night Angel.' The room went dark again as he clicked off the side light. A few moments passed and then the door clicked shut behind the men. I could hear the soft murmur of voices in the next room but I was so tired, in minutes I was asleep.

My alarm went off at 5:50. I got up and changed into my running clothes. I stretched out quickly and tied back my unruly hair. At 6 I went into my living room. And there was Bro, Nick, Tank and Ranger.

'Huh.' I said. I bet they were beginning to think that was the only word I know.

Tank grinned.

'Gimme a break, I don't make polite chit chat at 6 am, especially when people wake me up at 2:40. And definitely not without coffee.'

Nick laughed, 'She's not a morning person, are you Angel?'

I stuck my tongue out at him. Which only made him laugh harder. I rolled my eyes then stepped out into the hall, time to run. Bro ran along side me, and we set off at a fast pace. I didn't want to think, I just wanted to run. I kept my eyes on my surroundings, ready to catalogue any threats. Keeping my mind blank I focused on my body, of the feel of my muscles pumping. More, I wanted more. I stepped up the speed and felt Bro match me. Yeah this is what I needed, who needed men? Who needed sex? Not me, no siree, just a good run. More, I pushed harder, felt Bro with me. More, I was running flat out running round the park faster than I'd ever run before, my mind on auto pilot, still checking out potential threats. I realised abruptly that this was the fourth time round the lake. I let my pace slow and glanced at Bro, he smiled at me, 'feel better?'

I thought about it, 'Hell yeah.' Danny threw his head back and laughed.

'I'm glad, Angel. Do you wanna head back now?'

'A couple more laps?'

'Sure.' And we set off once more, running in easy silence.

In the parking lot we stretched out carefully, warming down to avoid cramped and painful muscles. We both had sweat stains down our front. Mmm, sexy.

Bro went to shower in his apartment and I went to shower in mine. I walked in and stopped. There was a new man standing in my apartment who hadn't been there before.

'You've been running?!' said Joseph Morelli in an incredulous voice. I looked at him for a moment, ignoring Ranger, Tank and Nick. Then I blinked, shook my head slightly and strode into my bedroom to get to my bathroom, to my shower. Something I loved almost as much as running. The hot water rushed over me. And I just stood in bliss. Ten minutes later I was out and was drying my hair. A few days ago Mary Lou had wanted to wax her legs, being such a good friend I went with her. And now my legs were deliciously smooth, no more shaving for a few weeks. I'd also gotten a bikini wax - that had hurt like a bitch, still, everything looked nice and neat. I eased on a pair of black lacy French panties and a matching bra. I tugged on my new jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Then I pulled on my CAT boots. I put on my utility belt and put my cuffs and spray in all the right places. I placed my gun at the small of my back and added a black leather jacket to hide it. I pulled my hair up and made it look pretty. Then I sloshed on several coats of mascara. Ok, you can do this; you're not going to brutally murder Joe. Not in front of so many witnesses any way. I checked the time, 7:45. Ok not too bad. I took a deep breath and calmly opened my door.

Chapter 2

I walked through and stopped in surprise. 'Mom. What are you doing here at quarter to 8?'

'I came to see if you were ok.' My expression must have been pretty confused, what the heck was she talking about?

'The explosion? Your car?'

'Oh, yeah. That. Don't worry, no one was hurt.'

'Why didn't you tell me that Joe was back Stephanie?'

'Why should you want to know?'

'Stephanie! Don't be rude, he's your boyfriend.'

'No, he's not.'

'Yes, he is.'

'No, he's not.'

'Is.'

'Not.'

'Is.'

'Not.'

'I am your mother. You can't argue with me.' I felt a small smile tug at my lips, my mom and I hadn't had a fight like this since I was a kid.

'Can so.'

'Can not.' Mom's lips began to twitch, and finally she laughed softly, 'Stephanie, what are we arguing about?' I smiled.

'Nothing.'

'Yeah.' My mom agreed. 'I'm glad you're ok sweetheart.' Then she leaned over and hugged me. She pulled back while I was still in shock and headed to the door.

'Come to dinner sometime Joseph.'

'He can't.' I said.

'Why not?'

'Because he hasn't spoken to me in nearly three months and he didn't tell me he was going on assignment.'

'He didn't call?'

'Not once.'

'Huh.' My mom frowned at Joe, 'On second thoughts I think the table is going to be full for a while.' The she turned and left. Sometimes I love my mom so much it hurts.

'I would have called but-'

'Save it Morelli. I don't give a fuck.' Weird, it was true. I suddenly didn't care what his reason was, he hadn't called and even before that he hadn't seen me. I love him but not enough to be ok with him leaving me for nearly three months without a word.

Joe looked at me, eyes wide. I don't know what he saw but he swallowed hard and got up, 'I'll see you around, ok Steph?' and then he left. Hmmm, no cupcake – interesting.

I turned to Ranger, my eyes narrowing, 'What's your excuse?'

He looked at me for a second and then he said, 'so you give a fuck about my reason?'

I considered my answer, 'yeah. You told me you were going, you even told me who you were going to meet. You didn't specify a time frame. You even leant me your spare apartment. So yeah, I give a fuck. But it still better be good.' He smiled his almost smile and nodded.

'I met with the rest of the justice league,' I smiled at that and saw Tank shoot a highly amused glance at his boss. 'One of my partners had signed a contract with the Feds for Rangeman to deal with a situation that he wasn't qualified to deal with. It was agreed that I would handle the situation. The Feds required that I had no contact with anyone outside the situation. The only allowed me to contact Tank, and he couldn't tell anyone. I only got back today, at 2:30am.' Ranger's smile grew into a full on grin, 'See? More than one word. Are you impressed Babe?'

God I have missed this man so much. I've missed being called Babe.

'I've missed calling you Babe.'

'Huh? Oh crap I though out loud again.'

Ranger laughed softly, 'I love when you do that Babe. Especially when you don't even realise that you've done it.'

I felt myself smile ruefully, 'So, Mr Esp gets some help, huh?'

'Yeah Babe.' I looked at Ranger, truly looked at him. His body was as toned as ever, his skin was a tad darker than usual. Nothing looked wrong with him, but I suddenly realised that he was tired.

'When did you last sleep?' I asked with a frown.

He raised his eyebrow slightly.

'Answer the question. You're exhausted. When did you sleep?'

He considered me for a moment. 'A while ago Babe. It doesn't matter, I can function well without sleep.'

'I don't care if you can 'function well' or not. You need to get some sleep. Tank, you've handled Rangeman for the past two months, you can handle it for an extra day or so. Ranger, go home, rest.'

Ranger stared at me and then said, 'I'll do that Babe if you'll answer two questions for me.'

I sighed, I didn't want to play 20 questions – but I really wanted Ranger to rest.

'Shoot.'

'How did you know I was tired? I don't look it.'

'I just know.'

'Not much of an answer Babe.'

'Not much of a question.' He smiled suddenly, flashing me all 200 watts.

'It's good to see you Babe. You miss me?'

'Is that your second question?' I asked, stalling for time.

'Yeah.'

I took a deep breath, 'Yeah Ranger. I missed you.' I didn't meet his eyes; I didn't want him to see how much I'd missed him. He touched my face and gently tilted my chin up until I lifted my blue eyes to meet his gorgeous brown eyes. I don't know what he saw but he drew me into his arms and held me close. The scent of him washed over me, so comforting and so familiar. I stayed there, my proximity to him just making me feel so content, until I idly wondered when he was going to go away again. I tensed in his arms and he drew back to search my face. He sighed softly, 'I'm not going anywhere Babe.' Then I felt his muscles ripple and bulge as he easily lifted me up, he sat down on my sofa and drew me down against him. He reached up and carefully untied my hair until it tumbled down my shoulders. Ranger closed his eyes and ran his hands through my hair, thank god I'd conditioned my hair and there wasn't any snags. Then his hands began to knead my shoulders and my neck. The tension I'd felt over the past few weeks just drained away and my mind just skipped happily over to the land of snooze.

I awoke slowly, enjoying the warmth at my back. The first thing I saw was Tank kneeling in front of me.

'If you move you'll wake him up.' Huh? What? Then I realised that the heater at my back was Ranger. Damn, this wasn't fair. I finally get to be with Ranger when he's sleeping and I can't look because if I turn around he'll wake up. Sucky.

I relaxed. Pretty sure that tensing would have the same effect as moving. Taking my cue from Tank, I spoke in a normal voice. 'How long have I been sleeping?'

'5 hours. You think you can stay still for a bit longer? Once Ranger wakes up he won't go back to sleep until tonight, but he's really exhausted – he needs to sleep.'

'Ok.' I said, careful not to nod.

I'd been sitting still for nearly 22 hours and my bladder was bursting. Tank had kept me fed and watered whilst I had tried to eat and drink without moving. The TV was on and I was watching Ghostbusters for the fourth time. It was ten o'clock and I was dying to stretch my legs and run and have my two hours training. My body screamed for exercise but I kept still. My mantra was all that kept me going, 'Ranger needs to sleep. I must keep still. Ranger needs to sleep.' I chanted it over and over in my head.

My door opened and Lester Santos came in. I'd done a redecorating job with him and sometimes he was part of my back-up when I did distraction work for Ranger.

'Here you go beautiful.' Lester said as he handed me a Boston Cream. Oh yum, my favourite. I made short work of the donut and then remembered my manners.

'Thanks Lester.'

'Sure thing. You gotta be dying sitting there like that.'

'Thanks for reminding me.' I glared at Santos. 'Oh god I need to pee.'

Tank looked startled and then he grinned at me. 'If you were a bloke this would be easier, I could just pass you a bottle and then all would be well.'

'If she was a bloke Boss wouldn't be asleep against her. He doesn't swing that way.'

'He could be bi.' I suggested.

'Nah,' said Lester, 'besides the Boss doesn't want anyone but you.'

'Huh? What? Explain.'

Lester and Tank exchanged glances, grinned at me, and then didn't answer me.

'Guys.' I said in my most whiney tone. 'Puh-lease tell me.'

'Not gonna happen beautiful. No matter how much you beg.' Lester's grin transformed into an exaggerated leer, 'bet the Boss would enjoy hearing you beg though.' My eyes widened and I swallowed, hard. Abruptly I was remembering my night with Superman and how much he had enjoyed making me beg for him. Suddenly I was completely conscious of his body against my back, all those gorgeous muscles packed against me. I moaned. I bit my lip and tried to bring myself back to the present. Lester and Tank were staring at me, eyes wide, mouths open.

'What?' I snapped.

'Nothing.' They both said instantly, but then they started exchanging glances again. Damn I wish I had Esp.

'Hmph. Don't know why you'd think he wants me. He told me his 'lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships'. So, clearly he doesn't want a relationship with me and I'm not cut out for no-strings-attached sex.'

'Relationships are hard in our line of work; it doesn't mean that they can't work. Anyway, nothing easy is worth doing. Besides, when he told you that you were still kinda involved with the cop. You hadn't decided what you wanted. Seems to me that you've decided that you don't want the cop. So, what you've gotta decide is if you want Ranger.'

Crap, this was getting a bit too close to my thinking over the past coupla months.

'What are you? My new agony aunt?'

Lester grinned at Tank, 'You never told me you were an auntie, congrats man.' Tank glared at Lester and I struggled not to laugh.

'He does want you Steph. Not just in his bed. Think about it.' I opened my mouth to say something biting and witty but all that came out was, 'uh huh.' Just then I felt Ranger stir against me.

'He's waking up.' Lester stated.

'Wow,' I said, 'I bet you're Rangeman's secret weapon – Lester Santos; the master of obvious deductions.'

Lester just grinned at me and started slowing shaking the bottle of water on the table. 'Did you say you needed the toilet, beautiful?'

I glared at Santos, 'Bastard.' Ranger moved more strongly against me and then froze; I would have given a lot to see his face then.

'Babe?' he said

'Yeah. Glad you're awake.' Then I got off his lap and bolted for the toilet.


	3. Kissy noises

Chapter3

Wow, I felt about a hundred times better. I returned to the other room and Ranger was just staring at me.

'What?'

'Babe, you sat still for nearly 27 hours. You can't stay still for 20 minutes on a stakeout.'

I shrugged slightly, '5 out of 27 hours I was sleeping. So really I only stayed still for 22 hours.'

'Why?'

'You needed sleep.' Ranger just stared some more and I started to feel irritated, in fact I was on my way to full rhino mode. 'What? You think you're not human? You think you don't need sleep like the rest of us mere mortals? Ranger, you need to take better care of yourself.'

'Babe.'

'We're back to being monosyllabic are we? Fine.' Before Ranger could do or say anything Bro walked in. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, asking me if I wanted to train. I nodded and stalked into my bedroom to get changed. When I walked back in the furniture was re-arranged and Tank, Lester and Ranger were sitting out of the way. So they wanted to watch, hmph, fine.

I moved into the clear space and pulled my hair up out of my face. Then I concentrated on Bro. Time to kick ass – or to try to anyway. Bro crouched into the ready position and I copied him. He raised his left eyebrow and I nodded again. Lets go. We began to move round each other and he struck out with his left fist – unusual for him as he tended to use his right – I blocked the punch easily, grasped his wrist firmly and threw him over my shoulder. I tried to kick him in the stomach but he was prepared and he yanked my foot and at the same time he kicked me behind me knee, so that I was on the floor next to him. I rolled to my left and narrowly missed him elbowing me in the stomach. I did a neat little flip thing that got me to my feet. He had done the same move and we were both on our feet, circling again. I made a swift kick to his abdomen and quickly followed it up with a punch to his face, he countered both my moves and lashed out at me with a hard kick to my leg that I blocked. His hand grabbed my shoulder and shoved me round to get his arm round my neck. I twisted sharply and elbowed him solidly in the stomach, I heard his grunt of pain but ignored it – he'd tricked me more times than I can count by exaggerating the effects of a blow.

The two hours of practice flew by; this had been a good session for me. Luckily I didn't bruise easily, so I doubted I'd have any physical reminders of the gruelling fight I'd just gone through. I was tired but exhilarated. Danny had only 'killed' me once in the whole session – a big achievement for me. In my first session Danny had 'killed' me 57 times, an average of one death every two minutes. Bro and I warmed down together, stretching out quickly but efficiently.

'Comments?' I asked Danny, as per usual.

'You've got a damn good right hook Angel,' he half grumbled and half praised. He would have a tender jaw for the next few days. 'Your movements are more controlled and calculated. You're a natural; in a few months you're going to be able to 'kill' me.'

I rolled my eyes. Bro let out a small sigh, 'One of these days you're gonna believe me. Can you work distraction for me tonight?' I checked the time 1:12pm, hmm no

wonder I was hungry. And tired.

'What time?'

'9. Shelloc's Bar.' Shelloc's was a dump, it was trashy and cheap – just like the people that frequented it.

'Sure. I'm going to my parents to mooch lunch, then I promised I'd help Lula, then I'll catch some sleep and then I'll help you. Ok?'

'Sounds good Angel. Thanks.' He nodded to Ranger, Tank and Lester and then let himself out. Hmm, interesting male interaction thing going on. I ignored everyone and took a shower. When I was finished and dressed again I stepped back into the sitting room. Lester and Tank were talking quietly but intently to Ranger. They stopped when they saw me. Ranger glanced at me, his face unreadable, then he made a small motion with his head to Tank and Lester. They got up, nodded to me, and left. Huh.

Ranger got up and started to walk towards me, unconsciously I started to back away. I stopped when my back hit the wall, but he carried on moving until there was barely a cm between our bodies. Then he leaned down so that his mouth was hovering so close to my ear that I could feel his warm breath on me. A shiver ran through me as he laid a gentle kiss on the shell of my ear.

'You like that Babe?' His breath warmed my ear and other, more southern, regions.

'Yeah.' I managed to say.

'You mad at me Babe?'

'Yeah.' I repeated. He laid another gentle kiss on my ear.

'Why?' Another shiver ran down my spine.

'I...uh,' I swallowed hard and tried to ignore the intoxicating scent of Ranger.

'Um...I...What was the question?' He laughed softly in my ear and repeated his question. I was honestly racking my brains but I couldn't think of a single reason why I was mad at him. My mouth was moving up and down as I tried to work out why I was mad. Ranger laughed softly again.

'Do you think you'll stop being mad soon, Babe?'

Damn the man, didn't he realise the effect he was having on me?

'Never knew your ears were so sensitive Babe.' He murmured into my ear. 'But I do now.' And then his tongue brushed along my ear. A moan escaped from my mouth before I could stop it. Then Ranger's phone rang. I was vaguely aware that he'd answered the phone but he hadn't moved away from me. I could hear someone talking but I wasn't paying any attention to the person on the phone.

'Now's not a good time Dom.' Ranger said into the phone, his voice was low and husky – a voice I recognised; it was so good to hear it again. Then Ranger licked my ear again and then sucked on my ear lobe. I moaned again.

'This is important Ric.' The now-amused voice on the phone said.

'So is she. Later.' Ranger said and then he hung up. Did he just say I was important?

'You are.' He whispered before gently nibbling on my ear. He moved his right leg so that it slid between mine. My legs buckled but he caught me before I fell, then he lifted me up and placed me on his right thigh. The angle that he was holding his leg at meant that his thigh pressed against _that spot_. His hands shifted down to rest on my hips and his lips sought my ear. His tongue reached out and began to draw wet circles on my ear and then suddenly he pushed his tongue into my ear. As he pushed his tongue into my ear his hands pulled my hips forward, causing a very pleasant amount of friction in certain areas. Then he started moving his tongue rhythmically in and out of my ear. He moved my hips forward and back in time with his tongue. My mind went blank and all I could think was 'Oh God, yes!' I could feel the delicious tension in me rising and rising. I gasped his name as my orgasm came crashing down on me.

I was vaguely aware that I was being carried into my bedroom. I felt Ranger lay me down on my bed and then he lay down next to me. One hand was gently stroking my hair back from my face, whilst the other was caressing up and down my back, easing the shudders from my body.

Gradually my mind came back to my body and my eyes fluttered open to look into Ranger's gorgeous brown eyes.

'Hey Babe.' Ranger said softly.

'What?' I said in confusion. What the hell had just happened? What was going on? Hang on a sec, I'm supposed to be mad at him – not having orgasms!

'Why are you mad?' Ranger asked.

'You don't take care of yourself.' I blurted out. Oh crap – I sounded kinda like Morelli.

'Normally I do. It matters to you Babe, that I take care of myself?' I didn't really know what to say to that so I just nodded. 'Do I matter to you?' he asked quietly.

'Of course you do! What, so you think I'm some kinda slut who just -' he silenced my rant with his lips on mine. No tongue, just lips. Hmm, what am I supposed to make of that?

Ranger pulled back from me slightly and then laid a finger on my lips. 'I don't think you're a slut Babe. I just wanted to make sure that you care. May surprise you Babe, but some women think I'm attractive. They want me because of that – they don't necessarily care about me. A while ago that would have been exactly what I wanted.'

'A while ago?'

'Things change.'

'What happened to 'No emotional price' and 'my lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships'?'

Ranger ? 'I know this'll be hard for you to believe but I sometimes act like an idiot. That was an idiot moment.' The thought of Ranger admitting to being idiotic sometimes made me smile. I could feel the laughter bubbling up, I tried to contain it but I failed. I burst into laughter.

When I calmed down I realised that Ranger was looking at me with a strange expression on his face. 'What?'

'Nothing.' He replied.

I sighed 'and that's my problem.'

'Explain.'

I looked at him for a second and searched for every shred of courage I could find. And then searched some more – if only there was vodka, any kind of courage, Dutch included, would be welcome right now.

'Do you want a relationship Ranger? With me I mean.' He looked at me in the eyes and then nodded, slowly, deliberately, and unmistakeably. 'Yeah Babe. So explain your problem.'

I swallowed hard.

Chapter 4

'My problem. Ok. Um...did you want a drink?'

'No Babe. Explain.'

'Right, explain. I care a great deal for you Ranger, really I do. I know that I can, and have frequently, trusted you with my life. I know that you're honourable and have a moral code, even if it deviates from the norm. I know you have a sense of humour, a bit warped, but still. I know that if you give your word then you'll keep it. I know you have a daughter and an ex-wife. But I don't know where you grew up, or whether you have siblings or if your childhood was happy. I don't know what your daughter's name is or when your birthday is or how old you are. I don't know what you do to relax or what your favourite music is or what your favourite colour is. You know me inside and out. And I don't. Know you inside and out I mean. But I want to.' I finally looked up at Ranger, wanting to see his reaction.

He nodded once. 'So, once you know that kinda stuff, you think you'll give us a chance?'

'Yes.'

'You don't want Morelli?'

'No.'

He smiled a slow delicious smile that spread across his face, 'Good,' he breathed into my ear and then he kissed me lightly on my lips.

'You need to get something to eat and to help Lula. Me and my team will back-up you and Danny tonight. Later Babe.' Then he got up off the bed and was gone. I stared after him and then flopped into my thinking position, but all I could think was 'Ohmigod'.

I woke up at 3:30. Crap, I was really hungry. I ate a s'mores tart or two. I checked my appearance in the mirror, made a few adjustments and then prepared to meet Lula. And then I realised I had no car. I was thunking my hand against my head when I spied some car keys that looked new. I walked over to them and picked them up, as well as the note by them. 'You can borrow the Porsche. Try not to destroy it. Hope you slept well, eat something else besides s'mores. R'

I did a small dance and silently thanked Ranger. Then I decided that thanking Ranger silently wasn't good enough, so I speed dialled his number. Even after two months of him being in communicado, he was still speed dial one.

'Yo.'

'You're a god.'

'What type?'

'There are different types?'

'Sure. There's demigods, gods who are just generally great,' he paused and his voice turned even sexier than normal 'and of course there's always sex gods.' Christ, he'd never been like this before. I liked it.

'Well, you'd fall into the last two god categories.'

His warm almost-laugh rang down the phone line, 'Glad to hear it.'

'Thanks for the car.'

'You're welcome Babe.'

'Ranger?' I said, wondering whether I should really tell him what I was thinking.

'Yeah Babe?'

'Next time you leave me a note don't forget to sign it with kisses or I'll get cranky.'

'How many do you want Babe?' his voice was all husky. Damn he's sexy.

'Lots.'

He laughed softly, 'I'll see what I can do Babe.'

'Ranger?'

'Yeah Babe?'

'You've got to learn how to say goodbye on the phone. No more just hanging up, ok?'

'Ok,' he paused and I heard the amusement in his voice as he said, 'But nothing on this earth will force me to make kissy noises down the phone at you.' I imagined him dressed all in bad-ass black making kissy noises and I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. And I couldn't stop. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

'Babe, if you don't stop laughing...'

'You'll what?' I managed to say gasp between the giggles.

'I'll tell your Grandma about what positions we had sex in.' That did it, gone was the laughter. I could imagine it now, 'so, how was it when you and the bounty hunter with the excellent package were doing it doggy style?'

'Oh God.' I said in pure horror.

Ranger burst into laughter, the full on laughter where he threw back his head and his whole body shook.

'Ran-ger.' I whined, but that only made him laugh harder. He finally stopped laughing. 'I'd better go Babe, I'm in a meeting with some Feds.'

'Oops! Bye Ranger.'

'Bye Babe, take care.'

Disconnect tone.

Wow, take care. That was cute. I checked my appearance once more before I headed out to Ranger's Porsche and I noticed this huge smile on my face. It just wouldn't go away.

I pulled into the office. I angled out of my, ahem, Ranger's Porsche and entered the office. It fell silent. Nick, Danny, Mary Lou, Connie and Lula were all staring at me.

'So girlfriend, you wanna tell me who's responsible for the smile?' Lula asked. Lula was squeezed into an alarmingly small amount of poison green spandex. Still, that was Lula.

'You weren't just gossiping about me were you?' I said in my meanest tone. I knew they were, Nick and Mary Lou only come to the office to gossip. Nick and Lula get on like wild fire, it's a weird friendship but they seem to like it.

'No, of course not.' Everyone denied simultaneously. I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

'Did you really throw Morelli out?' said Connie, 'you've gotta be crazy. He's got

the best ass in Trenton!'

'You only think that because you haven't seen Ranger's ass.' I clapped a hand over my mouth. I can't believe I said that. Everyone was grinning at me.

'Ohmigod,' screeched Mary Lou, 'You're going after Batman!'

'I'm not telling.' Then I stuck out my tongue, 'so there.'

Lula, Mary Lou and Connie exchanged glances.

'I caught my FTA an hour ago, so we've got plenty of time girl.' Lula smiled at me, it was a scary smile and I started to bolt for the door. But Nick was in the way.

'Nuh uh,' he said, 'We wanna know. And you're not getting out till we do.'

They ordered in food for dinner and kept me in there until 7. I steadfastly refused to answer questions of a sexual nature, and although I denied sleeping with Ranger, my blushes hinted that something had occurred.

I got home at 7:10 and had half an hour of training with Danny. Then I had a shower and started getting ready for Shelloc's.

Ranger had asked Danny if he wanted back-up with any take-downs when Ranger had broken in my apartment at 2:40am. Danny told him about Shelloc's, and now I had my Bros and Ranger and his merry men watching over me tonight. Not sure how I felt about it. Mostly worried that something incredibly embarrassing was going to happen.

I pulled on a Victoria secret red lacy bra with matching thong. I didn't normally like thongs but I didn't want to get lines, and I would with the dress I had in mind. I shimmied into a tiny red dress that clung flatteringly to my now-toned body. I selected a pair of red FMPs. My fingernails and toenails were painted deep red and my make-up was designed to bring attention to my blood red lips. I looked hot but slutty. Exactly how I wanted. But something was missing. Accessories. I fastened on a long necklace that trailed down my Victoria secret induced cleavage and chose a black clutch bag. In the bag went my cash, lipstick and my cuffs. My hair was teased up with two curly tendrils running invitingly down my neck.

I admired the result. Holy Toledo. That'd work.

I swayed out of my apartment and over to Bros.

Danny grinned at me when he saw me. 'Holy fuck sis.' Nick came out of the bedroom and froze. And then he slowly grinned, 'Oh wow Steph. You look as hot as a million red chillies.'

I couldn't help but smile, 'Weird compliment Nick, but thanks.'

'Put this on Angel.' Danny said, handing me a wire. I made a face but stuck it down my bra. Danny's cell rang.

'Lo? Wait and see. If I was straight, I'd fuck her. Later man.'

'The wire's on already?'

'Yeah angel.'

'And you gave Ranger the frequency.'

'Yeah. He wants to know what you're wearing.' I smiled.

'Wonder if Ranger likes red.'

Danny grinned at me, 'He will when he sees you. Holy fuck.' The he winked at me and said, 'You're legs look amazing Steph, and either you're going commando or you're wearing a thong.' I blushed. I knew exactly what Danny was doing, he was trying to tease Ranger. Not a good idea in my experience. I still have payback from the Apusenja thing hanging over me.

The drive to Shelloc's was loud, mostly because Danny and I shared similar taste in music and so Bon Jovi was punched up to full blast. We were nodding to 'Lay your hands on me' when we arrived. Then Bro turned off the music and was all business. He handed me the file. 'The FTA is Jonathon Brolt. He's-'

'Oh my god. It's Johnny!' I clapped a hand over my mouth. This wasn't something I wanted the world to know. Quick, distract! 'So, what did he do?'

'Assaulted a police officer. How do you know him Angel?' Damn.

'Um.' I was not going to explain that he was my fuck buddy in college, no siree. I didn't want people finding that out – Johnny and I had done some pretty kinky shit, not the kinda stuff you wanted to get back to your mother for instance. 'Doesn't matter, it was a long time ago. He might not even remember me.' Yeah right.

'If it's going to affect the job, you should tell me.'

'Um, it won't. Bye.' Then I was out the car and sauntering into Shelloc's. I scanned the bar, noting Tank and Ranger in a booth to my right. I saw Ranger's eyes widen as he saw me. He said something to Tank; it looked a lot like 'Holy fuck'.

I spotted Johnny at the bar. He looked real good. All dangerous muscle and sexiness rolled into one. Yum. Hmm, hope I kept that to myself.

I swished over to him, 'Hey Johnny.' I said in my most breathless voice. He turned and looked appreciatively up and down my body, eyes lingering on my legs.

'Hey Stephanie.' His voice was low and I saw the oh-so familiar flash of desire.

I suddenly didn't want to deceive him, so I just smiled at him and tilted my head towards the door. Then, without watching for his response I sashayed out the door. I knew he would follow me. He always had.

When Danny and Lester cuffed him Johnny didn't resist he just turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

'I'm a bounty hunter. You're FTA. We need to re-book you. Sorry.'

'Don't worry about it sweetheart. I honestly forgot. Its damn good to see you though, you look hot.' He laughed softly, 'A bounty hunter, damn Stephanie only you.'

'Thanks.'

'You got yourself a man?'

I opened my mouth to reply but I was beat to it by Ranger, 'Fuckin' A.' he said. And then he pushed me against the wall and proceeded to kiss me until I couldn't think. His body was pressed against mine and I could feel that he really liked what I was wearing. He pulled away from my lips and kissed my neck instead. Then he sucked on my neck where he'd kissed, gently at first, then more insistently. I couldn't think of anything except him. His mouth left my neck and trailed up to my ears. Where he started to suck and nibble. My limbs were weak with desire, 'Ranger.' I moaned. I wanted him to kiss me. His Esp must have been working because he pushed his lips against mine and his hot tongue swept into my mouth. Possessing me. I was vaguely aware that Tank was trying to get our attention, but I ignored him and so did Ranger. His hands were caressing my thighs, slipping further up, and then his hands were on my ass – pulling me even harder into him. His left hand stayed there but his right hand was drawing slow circles on my now-damp panties.

'Ricardo!' Tank finally yelled.

Ranger pulled back, 'What?' he yelled back.

'Get a god damned room.'

'Huh?' Then he looked round and closed his eyes. 'Oh crap. I nearly fucked Steph in the street.'

'Yeah man.'

Ranger took a deep breath and then turned back to me. I don't know what he saw in my eyes but he let out a low groan. Then he lifted me up and carried me to his car. He did my seatbelt for me, which was lucky cos I couldn't move. The wheels of his car spun as he pulled out.

'I'm taking you to your apartment, ok Babe?'

'Ulk.' I wasn't really up to conversation.

The drive was silent but Ranger definitely wasn't in his zone. When we pulled into my lot he parked and then lifted me out of the car and carried me up to my apartment. I wasn't complaining - I liked having his arms around me.

He opened my apartment door; I didn't pay attention as to how he did it. He carried me into my bedroom and laid me down. He kissed me lightly on my forehead.

'I'm not going to muck this up Babe. So I'm going to go. Sleep badly Babe.'

'Badly?'

'Yeah,' he said with a slow smile, 'I want you to be so hot for me that you can't sleep. And when you do sleep I want you to dream of me: dream of me inside you, making you moan, making you come. You think you can do that Babe?'

'Easily.' I half moaned.

He kissed me on the lips. 'Night Babe.'

'Night Ranger, sleep badly.' He flashed me all 200 watts and let himself out. And all I could think of was his sexy voice telling me why he wanted me sleeping badly.


	4. Glass tables

Chapter 5

I woke up feeling surprised that I'd slept at all. I checked the time, 11am. Huh? What happened to my run? I pushed myself up and saw a note on my pillow. It was from Danny, 'Thought you could use the extra sleep. Bro x p.s. nice love bite'. Cute. I pulled on my running clothes and started for the door. As I walked past the kitchen side I stopped and stared.

There was a beautiful glass vase and in it were three red roses. There was a note on the counter. It was a piece of cream card with a red border. 'A rose for a fact: 1. My favourite colour used to be blue. 2. It's definitely red now. 3. I like lots of types of music; rock, jazz, anything with a good beat or a sax and I play classic if I need to relax. Call me when you get back from your run. R' and the rest of the card was filled with x's.

I ran quickly and easily, but I couldn't keep the smile from my face. He'd given me lots of kisses. I had a quick shower, wrapped myself in a towel and called Ranger.

'Yo.'

'Ditto.'

'Hey Babe, how'd you sleep?'

'Badly. You?'

Ranger laughed softly, 'Badly. How was your run?'

'Ok. Kinda getting bored of running round the pond though.'

'Yeah, it gets monotonous after a while. So what you up to now?'

'Drying.'

'Explain.'

'I had a shower, and now I'm drying.'

Ranger swallowed audibly. 'You had to tell me that?'

'What? Oh, that I've had a shower? You told me to explain. Of course my explanation wasn't very detailed, I should probably give you a better report. After my run my white crop top was turning see-through from my sweat so I pealed off my clothes. Then I turned on my shower to hot, cos I like things hot Ranger - but then you know that. Then I washed my body with shower gel but it was so messy cos all these bubbles were going all over me. So I turned up the water and I got really wet -'

Ranger interrupted, his voice was hoarse with desire, 'I am never going to answer the phone from you when I'm in a meeting ever again.'

'You're in a meeting? Oops.'

' 'Oops' doesn't quite cover it Babe. The table's made of clear glass.'

'Ohmigod,' I managed to say before I started to laugh.

'Tank wants to talk to you.' I made some kind of affirmative noise through my laughter.

'What did you say to him? He has a really big- ahem. Anyway, what did you say?'

'I was just telling him about my run.'

'Uh huh, and...'

'The shower I had after my run.'

Tank started to laugh, 'Oh man no wonder he's in such a state. You're a cruel woman. Ranger has been on assignment for two months and you come along and start telling him all about your shower.'

'So he's using the time you're talking to me to calm down?'

'No, to masturbate.'

'Tank! Aren't you still in the conference room?'

'Yeah but everyone knows what he's doing anyway.'

The image of Ranger touching himself filled my mind. 'Oh my god.' I said and then I moaned.

'What?' he asked and then suddenly he laughed, 'I gave you images didn't I?' I moaned again. Tank laughed again, 'Poor angel, getting all hot and bothered thinking about Ranger touching himself. I'll have to tell him that you like that.' He carried on teasing me for a few more minutes and I struggled not to think of what Ranger was doing.

'Oh hey Ranger, your girl really likes the thought of you tossing off.' I was going to kill Tank; I really was, as soon as I could move my desire-laden limbs.

'Hey Babe.'

'Hey.'

'You dry yourself from your shower now?'

'Yeah, but I'm still wet.' Christ how was this coming out of my mouth? I don't do phone sex. And when had I stopped being nervous of Ranger?

He inhaled sharply, 'God. We're going out tonight. Wear a dress.'

'Is this a date or a distraction?'

'Date. But it'll be double, I need someone around to stop me from fucking you on the dance floor.'

Suddenly I could barely breathe, I remembered all to well what it felt like to have him inside me. I moaned.

'Fuck. Hang on a sec-' He pulled away from the phone slightly but I could still hear him, 'we've all been working hard. I think we need a lunch break, hour. A lunch hour. So, why don't we go do whatever we want for lunch and then meet back here in an hour. I make it 12.07 any problems? Good. Babe?' he asked, speaking into the phone again.

'Yeah.'

'I'll be there in 10. Don't move. Bye.' And then he was gone.

In eight minutes I heard the door open and close. Ranger walked into the sitting room and stopped. 'You're just wearing a towel.' He looked gorgeous; his combats did nothing to hide the huge erection he had – this was what the Feds had seen through the glass table. Lucky them, yum.

'You told me not to move, so I didn't.' There it was, the wolf smile. In seconds he'd crossed the distance between us and was kissing me. Oh dear God was he kissing me. His strong arms lifted me easily and he carried me to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and opened the towel, and let out a groan of desire, 'Babe.'

He kissed my lips, then my eyelids, then the hollow in my throat. He placed hot wet kisses down between my breasts and then his tongue swept underneath my right breast whilst his hand stroked my left. He drew slow wet circles round my breast, coming tantalisingly close to my nipple but not quite touching it. His fingers did the same to my left breast. This was a talented man. Then his hot mouth was on my nipple, sucking and nibbling. His hand was rubbing and kneading my other breast, rolling my nipple expertly with his fingers. I was gasping and moaning and he'd barely been touching me for a minute. He swapped breasts and one of his hands stroked down my body. His thumb found_ the spot_ and started stroking circles against it, gently at first then gradually harder. His mouth was still doing its thing, as were his hands. And then he slipped his index finger inside me. I moaned his name and arched my back. He pushed another finger inside me and they searched for, and found, my g-spot. This was an incredibly talented man; he had one hand on my breast, one mouth on my breast, one thumb on my clit and two fingers on my g-spot.

I was begging incoherently, 'please Ranger. Oh god. Please Ranger. Please. I need. Oh god.' And then it came, hard. The waves of pure pleasure washed over me like nothing else ever had. It felt like I was coming forever, no sooner did I just finish one orgasm he'd be building me back to another. Eventually he stopped to let me rest. My muscles were still having spasms and he was gently stroking them from my body.

I came back to myself slowly. My eyes fluttered open.

'Hey Babe.'

'Hey.'

'You ok?'

'Yeah, that was um...it was...what I mean is, uh, thank you.'

'Anytime Babe.'

I smiled at him and then I reached out and stroked his hard length through his combats. He groaned and stopped my hand.

'No Babe. Not yet.'

'But I want to.'

He smiled at me, 'I know. Which is why I'm not letting you yet.' His eyes darkened, 'lets see if Tank was right. You can watch but not touch. You think you can do that Babe?' I let out a whimpering noise but I nodded. With his eyes locked with mine, he slowly pulled his t-shirt off, then his boots and his socks and then his trousers. He stood before me in all his glory, and believe me it was glory, and all I wanted was to touch him. His Esp must've been working because he shook his head, 'no touching Babe.' I moaned and his smile grew. Then he reached down with his right hand and began moving his hand rhythmically up and down his hard length. I watched, transfixed and completely horny.

'Babe.' He groaned as he came. I couldn't stop myself then, I dropped to my knees in front of him and licked the cum off his cock.

My bedroom door opened and my mom walked in and froze. The she squeezed her eyes shut and said, 'we won't mention this. Stephanie, bring - Ranger isn't it? Bring Ranger to dinner tonight. Stephanie, you're much too thin.' Then she turned and walked away.

'Oh. My. God.' I closed my eyes and wished that I were fully clothed and that my mum hadn't just walked in on me completely naked kneeling in front of a magnificently naked Ranger. I opened my eyes again. No luck.

And then Ranger started to laugh. 'Oh my god, that hasn't happened to me since I was a teenager.' Reluctantly I started to laugh with him, but mostly it was hysterical.

'Don't worry Babe, it'll be ok.'

'Uh hunh.'

Ranger scanned his eyes slowly down my body and back up again, and his voice turned sexy, 'I don't think you're too thin. I think you're perfect. With your wild curly brown hair and you're gorgeous big blue eyes and your long legs and your tight ass, and don't even get me started on your breasts. You're stunning Steph. Wow.'

'This from the man with the singularly most gorgeous body I have ever seen. All those muscles and your hair – I love your hair. But your eyes; God, as long as I get to look in your eyes then I will be a happy woman. As for your cock, oh wow.'

'Ok, so we agree that we both think the other is really hot. That's good.' He laughed quietly. 'You know Babe, my friends call me Ric.'

'Ric.' I said trying it out. 'Hmm, have you got a name that's special to you that I could call you?'

Ranger looked at me for a moment, 'Rico.' He said softly.

'Rico.' I said, 'yeah that works; I like that. Rico. Sexy, intimate. Rico.'

'Glad you like it Baby.'

'I like that too.'

'Me too, Babe's a public nickname, Baby's more private.' Then his watch started beeping. 'Damn it. Our time's up. I'll pick you up here at 5:45 for your parents house, ok Baby?'

'Yeah.'

'Good.' He leaned over and kissed me lightly. He yanked on his clothes faster than I'd ever got dressed in my life.

'Rico?

'Yeah Baby?

'Have a lousy day without me.'

'You too Baby.'

I met Lula at the office and we went to the mall. I wanted to wear a dress that Ranger and my mother would both like. A challenge. We shopped for nearly fours hours until we found it - the perfect dress. It was the same blue as my eyes, and Ranger had said that blue used to be his favourite colour. It stopped two inches above my knee but still looked respectable. It had a fitted waste and buttons from the scoop neck to the very bottom, I had a feeling Ranger would like it.

I had 40 minutes to get ready. I sorted out my hair first, and stared in dismay at my neck. Danny's comment from before came back 'p.s. nice love bite.' Oh Crap. I put concealer on it and hoped my hair would hide it. I fastened on a necklace with a sapphire and pulled on pale blue FMPs. I looked pretty good, bar the hicky.

'Don't worry Baby; the hicky's not that noticeable.' Ranger kissed me lightly on my neck and tugged me towards the door, 'come on, I don't want to be late.' I let him drag me out, I was too stunned at how good he looked in a charcoal grey suit to argue, and I was also wondering when exactly had he let himself in?!

At 5:59 I was staring at my mom and grandma standing at the door and I really didn't want to go in. 'Come on Baby, I'll hold your hand.' Ranger dragged me out of the car – my hand in one hand and flowers in the other. He gave the flowers to my mom, 'Thank you for inviting me to dinner Mrs Plum,' he stunned mom with all 200 watts and she smiled warmly back. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and led him away, leaving me standing there – gaping.

'What?' I said to grandma Mazur.

'She thinks he's perfect for you. Ok, so he's not Italian but he's Cuban and that's a minority too right? Besides he seems rich and pleasant – not to mention that amazing package of his which-'

'Grandma!' I edged past her and searched for my dad. The TV was off – weird. I walked into the kitchen and there they were, Ranger and mom and dad. Looking through...photos? Oh dear god no! I ran into the room and reached for the album but Ranger snagged it before I could. He lifted it into the air above my head and held it above me while I leapt around and tried to get it off him. After a few minutes of this I decided to whine. Whining always works.

'Riiiiicoooo, puh-lease give me the album. Puh-lease, Riiiiicoooo.' I carried this on for a few minutes but I was getting bored. Time to sulk and emotionally blackmail. 'Fine Rico. If you want to look through those pictures even if it'll upset me then fine. Go ahead. Obviously you don't care about my emotional well being, so fine. Really Rico, it's fine.'

Ranger looked at me for a moment and then said, 'Fine Babe, if you don't want to share your childhood memories with me that's fine. Fine. Probably I could just ask Morelli, seen as how he was there most of your childhood when I wasn't. But if you don't want me to know then that's fine. I understand that you don't want to share that part of yourself with me. It's fine Babe, really.' I can't believe it! He just out emotional blackmailed me! Damn. And then I started to laugh.

'Damn Rico you're good. Fine you can see the photos. You win.'

'Oh good,' Ranger put the album back on the table and pulled me tightly into his arms, 'I love winning.' He kissed me on the forehead, 'now, are you going to show me the photos?'

I sighed, 'Yeah, after dinner – a girl's gotta have priorities.'

The rest of the Plum tribe arrived and dinner began. The meal was largely successful. Dad and Rico talked about American cars and sports. Rico complemented mom with virtually every breath, and he promised to take Grandma to Stiva's. Rico even spoke Italian to my father. He knew more Italian than I did. Albert Kloughn mentioned that Ranger had 'saved his life' when Clyde had kidnapped him and Valerie glowingly thanked Rico for rescuing her 'cuddle umpkins' and soon to be hubbie. Angie informed Ranger that he had an X and Y chromosome, which was why he was a boy – Ranger told her that she had an X and X chromosome, which was why she was a girl. Then he discussed how palominos were superior horses with Mary Alice.

By the end of dinner my family were ready to adopt him. And I was in shock. I'd never head Ranger say that much in my life.

After dinner we showed him my album. It was pretty average – gapped-tooth girl grinning, trousers torn, peter pan panties hanging out with grass stains everywhere.

We came to a picture that was really dark. 'I know what this is,' said Grandma Mazur, 'It's one of them heat pictures.' We didn't get what she meant so she pulled the photo out from the album and went in search of a match. A minute later she struck the match and held it under the photo. 'When the photo heats up the picture will come through.' We waited. And then the photo burst into flames. Grandma dropped it in surprise. Albert tried to douse the flames with his glass of wine and the flames shot up. Ranger grabbed the nearest vase of flowers and poured the water onto the flames. We all stared at the black, smoky, wet mark on the carpet.

'Huh,' Grandma said, 'guess it wasn't one of them heat photo's after all.'

Chapter 6

Ranger and I excused ourselves and legged it for the car. We drove back to my place in silence. We went up to my apartment, 'so, that went ok.' I said.

'Yeah. The house didn't burn down. And your mother didn't mention walking in on us. So, you tired Baby?'

'No, why?'

'Wanna go out?'

'Where?'

'Secret.'

'Ok, what do I wear?'

'As little as possible Babe.'

I laughed, 'Fine. Wait here while I get ready.' I disappeared into my room and peeled off my smoky smelling dress. I selected a tight short black dress with a low back and shimmied into it. I exchanged my blue pumps for black ones and re-did my make up and hair. I changed my necklace to a black choker and put in diamond earings. I looked in the mirror and saw Rico lying on my bed, watching me with desire in his dark eyes.

'How long have you been there?'

'The whole time, you need to be more aware of your surroundings Babe.'

'I am aware. Normally. You muck up my radar.'

Rico's lips twitched into the almost smile, 'sorry Baby.' He pulled himself off my bed and reached down to retrieve a black duffel bag that wasn't mine. 'Can I use your bathroom Babe?'

'Sure.' Ranger disappeared into the bathroom with his duffel bag and came out five minutes later. I swear my heart stopped. Wow. Rico was dressed in faded and torn jeans that moulded to his gorgeous body perfectly. He was wearing a ripped up black t-shirt that revealed his muscular arms and gave tantalising glimpses of the muscles underneath. His hair was down and he was wearing a single gold chain round his neck. He looked like he'd stepped off a rock magazine cover. I wasn't sure I could breathe.

A wide smile drew across is face, 'You like Baby?' I managed to nod but my voice had run away from home. Rico laughed softly, 'I told you I like rock Babe. We'd better go, it's nearly nine, we don't wanna keep the boys waiting do we?'

'Nuh uh.'

We angled into his Porsche Boxster and we were off. We drove for half an hour and I was getting really curious about where we were going. So, I asked Ranger again.

'I told you Babe, Secret.'

Then my brain switched on, 'Secret? The highly fashionable brand new expensive club – that Secret?'

'Yeah. I did a favour for the club's owner. Me, the boys and our dates get VIP treatment whenever. It was a big favour.'

'Oh wow. That's so cool!' Rico slid me an amused glance. He pulled up the car outside a huge building with 'Secret' emblazoned across the front like graffiti. We got out and a valet took the keys and drove the car away. Rico and I walked to the front of the huge queue. He nodded to the men on the door and we were gestured to go in. The club was dark and the music was loud. I'd expected club music but instead there was a live Indy band that was rocking up the club. Rico took my hand and pulled me to the bar. Only two women fainted as he went past. He must be losing his touch. Yeah Stephanie, whatever.

Rico gestured for the Barman's attention and then asked, 'what do you want Babe?'

'Sex on the beach.' I replied. Ranger wolf-grinned at me and whispered, 'only if you're a good girl. Now, what do you want Babe?'

'Blowjob?'

Rico grinned at me, 'I'm not going to ask the barman for a blowjob Babe. Same comfort level as making kissy noises.' I laughed and asked for a margarita. Ranger nodded and got me my drink and a corona for himself. He laced his fingers through mine and led me to the VIP area. Tank, Lester and Bobby were there. There was a pretty blond on Tanks arm, a beautiful brunette on Bobby's and a red-head on Lesters.

'Hey beautiful,' Lester greeted me, 'Thanks for the lunch break today!'

'Yeah,' grinned the blond, flicking her green eyes towards Tank, 'I owe you! Since the boys don't have any manners, let me introduce myself. Hi, I'm Susie and I'm Tank's.' I smiled at Susie - I was liking her style. She'd introduce herself in the same tone you would have expected her to say 'hi I'm Susie and I'm an alcoholic'.

'Hi,' I said in the same way, 'I'm Stephanie and I'm Rico's.' I saw Tank shoot a surprised glance at Ranger when I called him Rico – he hadn't expected that. The elegant brunette kissed Bobby lightly on the lips and turned to me, 'Hi, I'm Jenny and I'm Bobby's.'

'Hi,' smiled the glamorous red-head, 'I'm Chrissy and I'm Lester's. You want to freshen up in the ladies with me and Jenny?'

'Sure.' I replied.

'Susie, you're on boys watch.' Jenny said and then the three of us made our way to the VIP ladies room.

'Boys watch?' I asked when we were alone.

'You may have noticed that our boys are very attractive. When we go out we always make sure one of us is left to 'guard' the boys and glare at any girls that dare to try and snatch one of our boys.'

'Good idea.' I growled, thinking of some other girl flirting with my man. Whoa, back up. When had Rico become mine? When he became Rico, I guess.

'I can see why Ric likes you though - you're gorgeous. And if even half the stories I hear are true then you're a force to be reckoned with.' Chrissy smiled at me. I was a little surprised that she thought I was gorgeous, 'um... Thanks.' And a little more surprised that she'd told me.

'She's just telling the truth.' Said Jenny, 'What I would give for your legs.' I blushed. Chrissy and Jenny exchanged glances and nodded to one another. 'Here's the thing Steph. You don't mind if I call you Steph?' Chrissy asked. I shook my head no. 'Ok. Ric wouldn't have brought you to meet us if he wasn't serious about you. You know that?' I nodded. 'Ok. So here's the bit I'm not sure how you'll react to. The boys are really very close, they share a lot. Not us. But a lot. They share a lesbian fixation thing. They really get off on it. So sometimes, me, Jenny and Susie do some stuff in front of them. Nothing major. Just enough to get the boys really gagging, you know?' I managed to nod. 'So, what me and the girls – and probably the boys – are wondering is if you'd be up for that?'

'Rico watches too?'

'Yeah, sometimes.'

'Does he like it?'

Jenny smiled, 'Oh yeah. But poor Ric didn't have a girl to be with after we'd gotten him all worked up. So he'd have to excuse himself to be alone.'

I exhaled hard at the thought of him touching himself, I could remember all too well what it looked like.

'So,' said Chrissy, 'what do you think?'

I though about it, the girls really were very attractive and I'd done my fair share of bi-curious adventures in college. I wasn't clueless as to what to expect. 'I'm ok with it.'

'Ok as in don't mind it happening or Ok as in you want to participate?'

'Um...I could participate.' Chrissy and Jenny smiled at me.

'Lets see,' said Jenny. She reached out and gently stroked a hand up my thigh. Chrissy leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips, then looked back enquiringly. I nodded and she licked her lips and leaned forward again. She pressed her lips against mine more firmly and opened her mouth slightly, her tongue flicked along mine and my arms went around her automatically. One hand clasped her butt whilst the other caressed her breast. We got really into it but we, reluctantly, broke apart.

'You've definitely done that before,' purred Chrissy.

'My turn' said Jenny.

'I'll go replace Susie on boys watch so she can come.' Chrissy checked her appearance in the mirror. Then she turned and left, Jenny and I waited for Susie to come before we did anything else – we didn't want anyone else walking in on us.

Susie smiled at me and stood in front of the door. I nodded to her then turned back to Jenny. As we kissed Jenny's hand ran up and down my toned body in appreciation. She pulled back and smiled warmly at me. Then she pushed me gently towards Susie. Susie and I kissed really well together, she moaned into my mouth and I moaned right back. We pulled apart and Jenny was grinning like hell.

'You guys are so hot together. Oh wow.'

Susie smiled at me, 'Damn straight. You should see the boys. We've been in the loos quite a while now and they're curious as hell. Ric says we'd better be nice to you or he'll kick our asses. But you can see he's dying to know what's going on!'

'So, do I get initiated into 'the girls' now?'

'Honey you just did!' said Jenny with a laugh. We checked our appearances in the mirror and made some adjustments so it didn't look like we'd been making out. Then we smiled some more and then sauntered out of the ladies to see the boys.


	5. Of cats and men

_Thanks to RangerEnVec, LadyDraconis and zoeykitty for taking the time to review my lil story so positively. Knowing someone's enjoying my fic really spurred me on to write more. Glad I made you laugh, hope I can keep it up!_

_Warning: fairly copious amounts of smut. Teensy spoilers for Visions of Sugar Plums. _

Chapter 7

The boys and Chrissy were laughing as we approached. Rico was the first to notice us and his eyes briefly scanned over me, checking my appearance for any clue as to what had transpired. He wouldn't get any as I'd triple checked my appearance. He raised a single eyebrow in question and I reclaimed my margarita from him and smiled at him, leaving him guessing.

We headed over to the chairs, there were just enough for all of us. I noticed a group of women eyeing our men; I looked at Chrissy and gestured to them. She looked over at the women and nodded to me and the other girls. Instead of taking the seats next to our man we sat on our man's laps instead. Despite this, four of the women headed our way. Us girls nodded to each other, Battle Stations.

The women approached, each looking determined. The head bitch came towards me and Rico.

'Looking good.' She said, clearly to Ranger.

'Thanks.' I replied before Ranger could, 'that dress doesn't really suit your colouring though; I have a dress that'd look better on you. Don't worry; I brought it before I lost weight so it'll fit you much better. How about I leave it in a charity shop for you? Then you can pick it up when you do your shopping.' Head bitch's mouth dropped open and she stared at me, clearly trying to think of something biting to say.

'Was there something else you wanted? I'll tell you what, I'll give all my bigger clothes to the charity shop - not that you're fat. Probably you just have big bones right?' Then, completely ignoring her, I turned in Rico's lap and gave him a very sexy kiss. I could tell he liked it from the erection pushing into me. I completely forgot about the stealing bitches and turned my full attention to making Rico as hard as I could.

'Earth to Steph,' laughed Susie. I reluctantly pulled back from Rico's lips.

'Yeah?'

'The skanks left. You get full marks. You're now officially qualified to do boys watch.'

I leered at the boys, 'cool.' The other girls burst out laughing, and I was grinning – glad I hadn't misread the mood. The rest of the evening passed quickly. The boys only had a beer each as they had to drive back, and I stuck to just the one margarita. We joined the main throng of party goers and enjoyed the indy rock music. The girls and I started exchanging meaningless glances and then giggling – this made the boys really curious. But we wouldn't explain, 'what's the matter? Esp. not working?' I had teased Ranger.

The evening had wound down at about two and we all said our goodbyes (with us girls giggling a whole lot). The drive back was, as expected, silent. Rico was in his zone and I was thinking about the evening. We pulled up in my lot and Rico killed the engine. He turned to me, 'so, you gonna explain Baby?'

I looked at him, wide-eyed and innocent, 'explain?'

'The bathroom. Tell me.'

My lips twitched, 'what did you want me to tell you Rico?'

'Did the girls ask you anything...unusual?'

'Maybe.' I couldn't stop the smile that drew across my face. 'Did you want them to ask me something...unusual?'

His eyes darkened and when he spoke his voice was husky. 'Yeah.'

'Susie and I get on really well.'

'Really?' Then he pulled out his cell and speed dialled two. 'Yo. Yeah. Good.' That was it, the whole conversation. We angled out of Rico's Porsche and headed up to my apartment. He gestured for me to sit down on the couch and I did. A minute later and Tank and Susie came in.

'Hey Stephanie.'

'Hey Susie.' I replied. Her eyebrow twitched slightly in question and I nodded. She approached me and sat down on the couch next to me. Then she put her arm around me and drew me closer. I put one hand on her thigh and the other round her waist. She leaned into me and touched her lips firmly to mine. Her mouth parted and I pushed my tongue into her mouth, exploring the roof of her mouth, teasing her tongue with mine. I pulled back a little and nibbled on her lip. Then I kissed her neck and licked it. She was doing the same to me and as she licked my ear I let out an involuntary moan. Then I bit her neck and she moaned as well.

'Holy Fuck.' Rico groaned.

'Jesus H. Christ.' Gasped Tank.

I think they were liking what Susie and I were doing to each other, and the truth was, so was I.

'I like your dress Steph,' Susie said, as she tugged it off me - leaving me dressed only in a red lacy thong, matching bra and my black FMPs.

'Thanks,' I breathed, as I pulled off her dress. Her underwear was azure blue, her breasts were a size up from mine but they still rode high on her chest. I stroked my hand across her breasts, her bra was made of silk - it felt great. I gently kneaded her breasts and her knee slid between my legs, pushing my legs wider. Her right hand stroked over _that spot_ and I moaned.

'Ric,' Susie said, 'Can you rip off her panties for me?' Rico didn't answer he just got up to kneel closer to me, and then he grasped my panties and literally tore them off me. Susie rubbed her thumb over me in slow circles; Tank moved closer and then glanced questioningly at Rico, who nodded. Guess their Esp. was online. Tank slipped a finger into Susie's panties and into her, she gasped in surprise and pleasure. I guess the latter showed on her face because Tank added a second finger. Then Rico pushed two thick fingers inside me; his fingers were gesturing in a 'come here' motion inside me, massaging my g-spot. I was so wet, God what this man can do to me! I was gasping with pleasure and then Rico leaned in and kissed me, taking my mouth for his own. I moaned into his mouth and felt another spurt of wetness as he teased my tongue with his own. I felt my muscles tightening and then I was spasming around Rico's fingers. I cried out and seconds later I heard Susie do the same.

I was trying to regain my breath when I heard Tank say, 'So you two have had some release and I'll get some later but I hear Ric's been setting some ground rules for you Steph, like you can't touch him until he thinks that its what you really want. So you two are ok, and I'm going to be ok but Ric's going to have to touch himself again and that doesn't seem fair now, does it Steph?' My breath was ragged again but I managed to shake my head no. 'It wouldn't be nice of me to leave my best friend in such a state would it?' I shook my head again. 'Open your eyes Steph, I think you'll like this.' So I opened my eyes and looked straight into the raw desire of Rico's eyes. I swallowed.

Tank unsnapped Rico's jeans and lowered them until all of Rico's magnificent self was exposed. Rico pulled off his top, looking at me all the time. Tank dropped to his knees and took Rico in his mouth. I let out a harsh moan of desire and reached out to hold Rico's hand. I watched as Tank licked my man and pumped him with his left hand whilst his right hand was stroking Rico's balls. Rico groaned. And then Tank was sucking harder, taking more of Rico in him. Rico's hand clenched on mine, as did his other hand on Tanks head.

I looked into Rico's eyes and I saw the exact moment when he came, and seconds later I came too.

I became vaguely aware that Rico was holding me, his warm arms surrounding me. Tank leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips, 'Night you two.' He said. 'Night,' said Susie, and then they let themselves out.

Rico carried me to bed and then slipped under the sheets with me. He wrapped his arms around me and the last thing I thought of was him.

I woke up at 5 as Rico gently nudged me awake. 'I'm sorry to wake you Baby but I have to go and I didn't want you to wake up and think I'd just left. I've got an emergency call on my cell; the case that I've been working on with the Feds has just had a breakthrough. I've got to go. Call me when you're up ok?' I nodded and Ranger was gone like the wind. I went back to sleep, it had been a wild night.

When I woke up again I had my run and my shower, I dried and got dressed. Then I checked my kitchen side. Sure enough there was five extra roses in the vase. I picked up the card next to it.

'1. I'm 32 years old. 2. My birthday is 3rd November.' Hmm he's two years older than me then. '3. My daughter, Alysha, is 9 years old. 4. I have two younger brothers and a younger sister: Dominic (30yrs old), Jacko (27yrs old - his real name is Miguel Jacques but everyone calls him Jacko) and Serena (27yrs old – her and Jacko are twins). 5. My parents, Carlos and Maria, are still living and all my family live in Miami. R' the rest of the card was full of kisses. I smiled a whole lot and then I speed dialled one.

'Yo.'

'Yo yourself.'

'Babe. Hang on, let me go somewhere my private.' I heard laughter in the background as he said this.

'Who's laughing?'

'The Feds – they've been in all the meetings when you've called me and made me so unbelievably horny that I wanted to fuck your brains out.'

'Oh.' I said, breathless as hell.

Rico laughed softly, 'Yeah. So,' he paused, sounding almost nervous, 'are you ok with what happened last night? Tank and I – we don't do anything like that often but back in the Rangers when we'd be on long campaigns for months it was the only way to get release. Neither of us is gay, or bi, it's just helping out a friend. Babe?' I realised that I'd been quiet for too long.

'I enjoyed myself Rico. I came just watching you and Tank – you think I have a problem with that? However much you enjoyed seeing me with Susie, that's how much I enjoyed seeing you with Tank. Relax, it was fun.'

'You're really ok with it?' he sounded a bit surprised.

'Yeah. May surprise you Rico but I was a bit adventurous in my college days.'

'With Johnny from Shelloc's?'

'Sometimes.'

'I'm jealous.'

'Cute.'

'I am not cute Babe, take that back.'

'Nuh uh. Make me.'

'You're getting yourself in real trouble young lady.'

'Guess you're gonna have to punish me for bad behaviour.'

'Guess I am. Guess I'm going to have to tie you down to your bed and then I'm going to – Tank fuck off, I'm talking dirty to Steph.'

I heard Tank laugh in the background, followed by 'Sorry to disturb you man but Dom's on the other line.'

'Damn.' Rico sighed.

Something clicked in my brain. 'Dom? As in Dominic? As in your brother?'

'Yeah Babe.'

'OMG! Was it your brother on the phone when you were uh...you know...um...doing things with my ear?'

Rico laughed softly, 'Yeah. Don't worry I haven't said anything to him. He's curious as hell but I asked him to keep out of it until we're a bit further down the line in our relationship.' Rico paused a second, 'I told Alysha that I was seeing you. She already knows all about you. Is that ok?'

'Of course! Wait a minute, define 'all about you'?'

'She finds the exploding cars particularly amusing.'

Sigh. 'Everyone does.'

'Talking of cars, there's a new black Mazda MX-5 for you in your parking lot. The keys are in your cookie jar.'

'Rico, you really don't have to-'

'I know that babe, but I like to.'

'Um, Ric?'

'Yeah babe?'

'How exactly do you get your cars? What I mean is...'

'Are they legal?'

'Yeah.'

'Yeah Baby, they're legal. I just let the street think otherwise. Encourages people to be more co-operative.'

'Really? OMG that means that you must have spent loads of money on me! Think of all the cars I've wrecked!'

'It doesn't matter Babe. As I said before, security is a thriving business. While we're talking about business, I've had Nick and Danny looked in to and I'm considering hiring them to work for Rangeman. That ok with you?'

'Yeah! I was going to ask you about hiring Danny anyway, Vinnie was just a short term fix. But Nick just does computer stuff, how can he help?'

'Babe.' Rico laughed softly, 'Nick can hack into pentagon security in under ten minutes. That's damn impressive, not to mention useful. There's very little information that Nick couldn't get for me if I need it. Besides, Nick can improve my systems as well.'

'Huh. He kept that quiet.'

'Not something you spread around.' He had a point. 'Do you want to do something tonight?' Rico asked.

'Sure. How about we just watch movies at mine?'

'Sounds good.'

'8ish? Do you mind if Nick and Danny come round too? It's just I haven't seen them a lot these past few days and-'

'Relax Babe. That'd be fun. I'd better go, Dom's still on the line.'

'Oh yeah, sorry.'

'Don't apologise Baby, I like talking to you. Have a lousy day Baby.'

'You too.'

'Take care.' Click. I don't care what he says; he's cute.

Chapter 8 

I was feeling righteous after speaking to Ranger, so I ate an apple for breakfast. Ok, ok so I added a couple of tastycakes as well but calories don't count after you've just eaten fruit, everyone knows this. Except maybe Rico. Maybe I won't mention my breakfast.

I picked up my FTA files and randomly chose one to go after. Lets see, Kitty Cat, age 23, $7000 for me if I bring her in. Hmm, charged with assault, says here that she attacked her victim with metal claws. Claws? What the hell?

I looked at her photo and my eyes widened. Kitty Cat indeed. The girl appeared to be dressed as Catwoman, black leather, whiskers and claws included. I closed my eyes and sighed. Only I would get a skip like this.

Forty minutes later I was fully prepared for the task at hand. I don't know why I had brought what I brought. It's what my instincts were telling me to do and I'm beginning to learn to listen to my instincts.

I left my things in the car and walked up to Kitty Cats door. I rang the bell and hoped a normal looking person was going to answer. The door swung open but no one was there. Something brushed against my leg. Huh?

I looked down. Kitty Cat was nuzzling my leg. I knew it. I just knew it. Dressed in full Catwoman gear, purring and kneeling on all fours. Only me.

I awkwardly patted her on her head and she purred at me. I went to my car but she didn't follow. I got my shopping bag out of my Mazda and poured the cat food into the food bowl. Then I carried it back to Kitty Cat. I let her smell it but when she went to eat it I moved back to my car. She followed. When she was settled into my car I locked it and explained about the rebooking process. Kitty meowed at me and carried on eating her cat food.

I sighed. At least she'd probably go to a mental institute rather than jail. Let's face it, she was about as wacko as they come.

An hour later and I was developing a nervous twitch under my eye. A girl can only stand so many cop jokes.

My phone rang. Na na na na na na na na na na Batman! Batman!

'Lo?'

'Cat food?' He wasn't even trying to hide his amusement.

'Felix.'

'I would've gone with Meow Chow.'

'What can I say? Only the best for my FTA's.'

Rico chuckled, 'Later Baby.' Click.

I stopped round my parents for lunch. My mother had received 6 calls about the cat thing. Grandma Mazur thought it was Kitty's parents fault for calling her such a stupid name. I explained that she'd probably changed her name by depoll.

Angie asked what depoll was and Grandma Mazur explained the legal process of changing your name. Unfortunately, it also got Grandma thinking and by the time I was leaving Grandma was contemplating changing her name to 'Still A Hottie'. As I was walking out the door Mom was pointing out to Grandma that if she did this then her first name would then be 'Still'.

Sometimes my gene pool scares me.

I met up with Mary Lou for some major shopping. I blushed as I brought vast amounts of lacy underwear; I kept remembering what had happened to the last pair I'd been wearing. Of course my blushes prompted interrogation and I explained in hushed whispers what had happened. It wasn't my fault we were on the escalator when I was talking about Tank and Ranger - together. And it definitely wasn't my fault that she fainted.

Her fall was broken by a group of midgets - ahem - little people, including Randy Briggs. Suddenly I was having flashbacks of hoards of angry elves chasing me last Christmas. Looking at Randy I could see he was thinking the same thing. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, shaking his head and muttering something about a 'dumbass loser'. I considered getting mad but the truth is Randy's probably right.

Mary Lou began to come around. When she'd recovered, we excused ourselves and ran off.

'Did that just happen? Did I just faint into a bunch of munchkins?' She asked.

'Little people, they prefer to be called little people. And believe me, you don't want to piss off little people. They can be freaking terrifying.'

'I hear you.'

We went to Macys to check out the sale, both of us on the watch for potentially mad little people. I bought a lot of clothes; mostly non-existent dresses but I brought a few nice skirts and a few tops as well. Not to mention the five pairs of shoes. By the end of my retail therapy I'd spent a good deal of my Catwoman money. But to be fair it had been a fairly disastrous day. Definitely a donut-for-breakfast day, not a stupid apple day.

I was back in my apartment for six. I had an hour and a half of training with bro and then I had a shower and got ready for my evening. When I walked back into my sitting room there was Nick, Danny and Rico. Collapsed on my floor laughing. And I had no idea why.

'Um...Guys?'

I could see that they were trying to compose themselves but they really weren't having much luck. They'd all finish laughing and then one of them would snicker and set them all off again. Jeez.

I looked around the room, checking for anything that could account for the laughter. Nothing. I reached a conclusion. Unfortunately I accidentally voiced it.

'Men are weird.' This made them laugh harder. I rolled my eyes, shrugged my shoulders and phoned the Chinese place for food.

Half an hour later we were watching _Die Hard_ and I was stuffed from all the Chinese food I'd snarfed. The men had point blank refused to explain their laughter but I could be really tenacious when I wanted to be. I'd find out. Even if it killed me.

'Here Babe.' Rico said, passing me a fortune cookie. I cracked it open and stared at it.

'Huh.'

'What does it say?' Rico asked, curious.

'_It is time for the mystery to end; a journey that will last the rest of your life begins. You have found what you search for, do not let it go._'

'Good advice.' Rico said with his almost smile. Then he cracked his fortune cookie open.

'Huh.'

'What does it say?' I asked, almost drowning in curiosity – Rico doesn't tend to say 'huh'.

He hesitated and then read, '_Revealing who you are is hard, but it is necessary for the one you love. A life without love is not a life lived. Your chance is nigh, do not let it go._'

I looked at him and waited for him to meet my eyes before I said, 'good advice.' Then I snuggled into him and concentrated on watching Bruce Willis beating the hell out of the bad guys. Rico draped his arm around me, and settled in, focusing on the film.

The credits rolled up and Danny and Nick were sitting on the other couch, nestled together. Looking comfortable and relaxed. Rico was holding me and I felt so safe and warm. I couldn't help but smile. This was a pretty damn perfect moment, surrounded by people I love.

Oh Shit. Love. Scary word. I was starting to panic, then I heard Rico's gentle laugh.

'Relax Baby, it's not the end of the world to love me.'

'But.' I couldn't think of anything to follow that. I'm such a dope. And the truth was, I was still panicking.

Rico ran his hand through my hair, and moved himself so that I was positioned between his legs. Then, before I could blink my top was off me. What? Before I could protest Rico's strong hands were gently massaging my muscles, easing the tension from me. My heart rate began to slow back to normal and my panic eased a little, only a little though.

Then Rico began to whisper to me, loud enough that Danny and Nick could probably hear, but quiet enough that it felt intimate. 'Tu es mi vida, mi corazon, mi alma.' _(Translation: you are my life, my heart, my soul) _'You're everything I want. I have watched you and wanted you for so long. I know you're scared, I am too. Relationships are hard Babe, but so far it's been so easy. It feels so right to be with you Baby, so perfect. I know that sometimes it won't be and sometimes we'll make mistakes, but I swear that I won't hurt you Baby. You know why?' he asked, his voice husky and a little...nervous?

I shook my head; my heart rate was through the roof.

'Because I love you. Not only do I love you but also I'm _in _love with you. Te amo Baby.'

And suddenly I knew he was right: it _was_ easy being with him, and I knew why. I'm in love with him. And as I realised this it was like 'Wow', cue the hallelujah chorus and parting clouds and beams of light.

I twisted in his arms so I could meet his eyes. 'I'm in love with you Rico. I love you.' As I said this, the most amazing smile spread across his face, one I hadn't seen before. It was so loving and warm and special. I love you it said. And I looked in his eyes and knew it was true.


	6. Some lovin' and ass kicking

_**Please comment and review! Thanks!**_

_Warning: Chapter 9 consists almost entirely of smut, if you're easily offended maybe you should skip to chapter 10!_ Chapter 9

Danny and Nick were smiling, 'excuse us,' said Nick. And they got up and left, leaving me alone with Rico.

Rico leaned forward and touched his lips tenderly to mine. It was soft and gentle yet strangely possessive. Mine. Hell yeah! I kissed him back and opened my mouth slightly in invitation, he responded. Lord but the man can kiss! I ran my hands down his back and suddenly wanted to be touching him. I considered trying to take his top off, but his t-shirts were always tight, and probably it wouldn't be easy to take it off without him helping me. So I went with the other option. I grasped both sides of his collar and ripped really hard. Voila! 1 bare-chested Ric and 2 pieces of shirt.

Rico pulled back slightly and stared in surprise at the remnants of his shirt. Then he looked at me, 'God Babe.' His voice was husky and sexy, and his eyes, oh wow his eyes, I think maybe me ripping his shirt off him was something he enjoyed. File that away.

His mouth was on my ear, sucking and teasing. His hands were undoing the snap on my jeans, pushing them down. I wriggled the rest of the way out of my jeans and Rico pulled off my top. I was wearing deep red matching bra and French panties, Rico let out a ragged moan at the sight of me. Then he picked me up and took me to my bed, he laid me down and kissed me until all I could think of was how much I wanted him, needed him. I craved him like a drug. 'Please.' I gasped, when he drew back momentarily. His eyes darkened further, 'not yet Baby.' Then I remembered Lester's comment a few days a go, about Ranger liking it when I begged. Hmm. I would have come up with a plan, really I would have, except Ric's clever hands had unsnapped the clasp on my bra and his tongue was drawing wet circles around my breasts.

His hands were running up and down my body, caressing me. I was moaning his name over and over. I needed him inside me. Maybe he didn't realise this, maybe I should tell him.

'Rico, I need you. Please, dear God Rico, please inside me, filling me, God I want you. Please Rico.' My breathing was haggard. I needed him.

'Not yet Baby.' He said, but this time his voice was raw with desire and lust. He leaned forward again and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. His hands slowly dragged down my panties. He pulled back reluctantly from our kiss, he looked in my eyes and drew in an unsteady breath. Rico eased himself down my body until his head was level with my hips. He parted my folds with two expert fingers, then he held me like that as he plunged a finger inside me.

'Oh God Baby, you're so wet. Is it for me Babe?'

I managed to nod, but my voice was gone.

Rico pushed another finger inside me; they began moving in and out of me in a rhythmic motion. Then Rico lowered his head to me and began to take small circular licks around my clit.

'Please. In. Me. Now. Please God. Rico.'

Rico stood up but kept close enough that his fingers remained inside me, stroking me still. He removed his trousers with one hand, and then pulled on a condom from God knows where. All the while his fingers were teasing me. Only now his thumb joined in, rubbing my clit. I was begging incoherently.

I felt a sense of loss as Rico withdrew his fingers from me.

'Is this what you want Babe?' he asked, touching his immense erection.

'Please.' I managed to say. Rico manoeuvred himself so that he was positioned between my legs, his cock was pressed against my entrance but he didn't enter me.

'Please Rico!' I all but screamed. He leaned down and captured my mouth, and with one hard push he buried himself inside me, to the hilt. Oh God Yes. We moved together like we'd been partners for years, the timing was perfect. He set a fast pace but I wanted it faster. I dragged my nails down his back, he picked up the speed and was pushing himself into me so hard that the barrier between pleasure and pain was getting blurred. I was so near.

I felt him coming and I screamed his name as I did too.

Then I fainted.

Rico's hands were stroking my hair from my face. 'Ok Baby?'

'Mmm. Wait a minute, did I just faint?'

'Yeah Babe.'

'But I've never done that before!'

Rico laughed softly, 'it was pretty intense Baby. Maybe you only faint sometimes.' Then his arms tightened around me and his voice turned all sexy again. 'Truth is I'm real glad that I'm the only one that's made you faint. Makes me feel special.'

'You are special, I love you.'

'I love you more. So there.' And to my complete surprise he stuck his tongue out at me. I stared, dumbfounded. Then what he had said registered.

'Hey! You're not allowed to love me more, I love you more!'

'Yeah? How much do you love me?'

'This much.' I said stretching my arms as wide ass I could. Unfortunately, Rico did the same and his arms had a wider span than me.

'Hey, no fair!'

'Looks like we've got a problem then. There's only one way to solve it. Rock, Paper, Scissors. One. Two. Three.' He chose scissors, which sucks because I thought he was going to be rock, so I chose paper. Ergo, I lose.

'Damn! Well Rico, everyone knows that RPS only lasts a day. So that means you only love me more today. Probably tomorrow I'll love you more.'

'I don't think so Babe. But we'll see.'

And I couldn't help but laugh. We talked for a little while but then Rico started to kiss my neck.

'Something on your mind Rico?' I purred.

'You know when we were talking on the phone and I was telling you about how I was going to punish you for calling me cute?'

'Yeah.'

'Punishment time.' And then he reached down beside the bed and pulled some silk scarves out of a brown paper bag. He pulled the covers off my body and pushed them to the floor. Then he tugged my hands gently over my head. With a deep blue scarf he tied my hands together and secured them to the bars on my headboard. Then he tied my left leg to the left bedpost and my right leg to the right bedpost, so that I was spread eagled.

'Tell me a stop word, so that if it gets too much I'll know to untie you ok?'

I nodded, 'chocolate.'

Rico smiled. 'Good choice.' Then his eyes darkened slightly, 'do you like this Babe? Knowing you're helpless to stop me from doing whatever I want to you? Knowing you're totally at me mercy? Do you like it?'

My mouth was suddenly dry and the area between my legs definitely wasn't. I moaned.

Ric's wolf grin made an appearance and his hand slipped between my legs. His eyes widened in surprise.

'Just my words did that to you? Oh God Baby.' Rico lifted his hand back up to his mouth and slowly licked his fingers clean of my juices. Then he reached down to the brown paper bag and pulled out a carton of ice cream. Rico tugged off the lid; he reached one finger inside and scooped some ice cream out. Then he gently spread the cool substance on my hot body. I shivered at the feeling. I moaned out load when he started to lick it off me.

'This is the only way I eat dessert Babe. When you're covered in it.' I moaned again. His teeth nibbled on my nipple; then his tongue licked the sensitised area. His hands stroked my body. I lost track of the number of times he made me come as he licked ice cream off me, but I needed him inside me. I was back to begging.

'Am I cute now Babe?'

'No, sexy and Oh God, please Rico! Please.' He chuckled but didn't stop his delicious teasing of my body. Instead he scooped out a small glob of ice cream on his finger and, to my total surprise, he eased the ice cream inside me. The feel of the cool ice cream on my hot, wet walls was indescribable. Rico lowered his tongue to me and began to alternately lick and finger me out. Holy God.

When I came to, I was still naked and tied up. Huh, guess I fainted again. Rico was gently bathing my body in warm water with a sponge. After he had washed me, he carefully and sensually dried me again. By the time he stopped, my body was screaming for him once more. He'd just washed my body for Christ's sake, how could that be such a turn on? But it was, and I was.

Rico smiled knowingly at me. He reached down to the brown paper bag and this time he brought out a small box. He opened it and inside were…feathers. About 20 of them, ranging in size, colour and I'm betting texture too. He drew out a long grey feather and ran it firmly across my hardened nipples. A shiver ran through me. 'You like Babe?'

'Yes.' I breathed. He smiled again, and pulled out another feather, 'this one is called the 'praying feather'. Want to know why?'

I nodded.

'Because when I use it on you, you'll be praying to God to make me enter you.' I swallowed hard, and didn't doubt him for a second.

Time had no meaning as he tortured me with feathers. My voice was hoarse from begging and my wrists were aching a little from straining against my bonds. But the real agony was his absence from between my legs.

Finally, as I was just coming down from my most recent peak, he untied me. The instant I was free form my bonds I pushed him down and straddled him. His length stretched me and I let out a small moan of contentment. Hell yeah. I rode him hard and I collapsed on top of him when we came.

I checked my clock as I lay in Rico's arms. And then I sat bolt upright. It was nearly 4am. The boys had left at around 10. That meant Rico had been touching me almost constantly for 6 hours. Holy fuck.

Rico just laughed at my expression. 'You impressed Baby?'

'Yeah.' I thought about it for a second. 'I'm also incredibly tired.'

Rico threw his head back and laughed with his whole body. 'Go to sleep then Babe, I won't to disturb you for at least another 3 hours. I love you.'

'I love you.' I replied and snuggled up to him to sleep.

Chapter 10

Rico lied. He woke me up two and a half hours later. 'It was an accident.' He said, wide-eyed and innocent looking. Rico never looked innocent, which is how I knew that he was telling a porkie. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him the patented burg-glare. He kissed me on my neck and then his hand slipped between my legs and his magic fingers started to do their work. And I began not to give a toss about sleep; probably I didn't need the extra half hour anyway.

Nearly three hours later I was on my way to the office to pick up another file to replace the kitty cat one. I had a box of donuts and I was hoping like hell that they wouldn't give me a zillion questions. Who was I kidding?

'Sheeit girl!' Lula exclaimed when she saw me. 'You can barely walk! Want me to have words with Batman?' I sent her my death glare but she just laughed.

'Ladies. Babe. What did you want to have words with me about Lula?' asked Batman himself, who had entered silently.

'Uh…nothing.' Lula said.

'Look what you did!' I said to Ranger.

'What?'

I swept my hair to the side and exposed a bright red - you'd have to be blind to miss it – hicky on my neck.

'You didn't complain this morning Babe.'

I opened my mouth, but just as I was about to say something incredibly witty, his bedroom eyes made an appearance. Not the I love you eyes, but the I wanna tie you to your bed and tease you with ice cream, feathers and my tongue eyes. I couldn't breathe. Shit I was gonna have an orgasm right there in the office.

Rico took one look at my face and swept me off my feet and out of the office into the alley at the side. He fixed his eyes on mine and said, 'I want you to come. Now.'

And I did.

'That was fun Baby.' He kissed me lightly and grinned at me smugly. I was in shock. How was it possible that he made me come just because he ordered me too? I was beginning to realise that I was in trouble – I was also beginning to realise what Ric had meant when he'd said he'd 'ruin' me. Shit.

When I'd calmed down, bedroom-Rico had been replaced with business-Ranger. 'I got word that an old acquaintance of mine has got parole early. Not a good acquaintance. I put him behind bars and I'm pretty sure he wants to put me in a grave.'

I was suddenly incredibly terrified for him.

'Don't worry Baby,' he said gently, 'I've got a lot of people to watch my back, ok? It's just that you're connected with me now. So Pedral might try to get to me through you. I just want you to be careful. I'm going to ask Danny, Bobby, Tank and Lester to take turns keeping an eye on you, alright?'

I nodded. 'Can you give me details about Pedral? Age, physical appearance, that kind of thing – just so I know who I'm looking out for.'

Ranger nodded, 'Here's the file for Nile Pedral. Unfortunately he has a fairly large number of associates that we haven't been able to identify as of yet. So just take care.' Rico's eyes softened, 'I love you.'

'I love you more,' I replied. He smiled at me and made the RPS fist. 'One. Two. Three.' I was paper again and he was rock, 'I win!'

Rico just laughed, 'only for today.' Then he gave me a swift kiss and was gone.

I tried to get rid of the smile on my lips but I just couldn't. Damn that man is hot! I walked back into the office and, avoiding Lula and Connie's knowing eyes, I grabbed a file and escaped.

Arnold Hole. Poor guy, his name was Mr A. Hole – must have been rough growing up, no wonder he was FTA. Arnie was 23, Arnie liked to get high and go joyriding, unfortunately the police frowned on that kinda thing, and I'm sure they frowned on Arnie when they caught him.

I climbed into my beautiful new mazda and pulled out of the lot. A black SUV pulled out with me and I started to hum 'I'm sticking with you, cos I'm made out of glue…' Looks like my bodyguards were already on the job. Great. Witnesses.

I pulled over a few houses down from my FTA's house, SOP. I angled out of my car and knocked on the window of the SUV, it wound down and there was Tank and Danny.

'Yo.' Tank said.

'Yo yourself. Wanna come play with my FTA?'

'Sounds fun.' Tank replied. Tank went on point with me and Danny took the back. Five minutes later Mr A Hole was in the back if the SUV and we were driving, convoy style, to the cop shop.

I dragged Arnie in and handed my slip to the lieutenant behind the desk. He looked at the slip, at me, at the slip and then at Arnie. Then a big grin spread across his face.

'Hey Carl, Big Dog! Steph's brought in a Mr A Hole!'

I sighed. Let the jokes commence.

40 minutes later I escaped. I nearly made it to the car when a familiar voice said 'Hey, you got a minute?'

'Joe.'

'Cup– Steph, please?' I sighed, again. I gestured for Tank to give us some space but he shook his head.

'It's too open here Angel, and everyone knows you swing by here. Talk somewhere else.' Since when had Tank started calling me Angel? Still, that a side, he did make sense.

'Pino's?' Tank nodded and so did Joe. So off we went. All three cars. I was beginning to hate this convoy thing.

I slid into a booth at Pino's, back to the wall. Tank sat next to me, Danny and Joe sat opposite.

'Could we have some privacy?' asked Joe, looking pointedly at Tank and Danny.

Tank just glared.

'Shit, they're bodyguards aren't they? Christ, you just can't stay out of trouble! What is it this time? Rogue Feds? Assassins? The Mob?'

'NO! It's not my fault-'

'It never is.'

'Well, it _really_ isn't this time. Some guy that has a grudge against Ranger has been let out. So I've got protection.'

'Why would he come after you? Oh Shit. You're with him aren't you?'

'Yes.' I said simply.

'Steph, he's bad news. Why won't you listen to me? Ok, so maybe we are over this time but pick another guy to see now. Any other guy. Not him. For fucks sake, he's a mercenary! You think he cares about you? No! He's just using you for a good fuck! What exactly do you know about him? Nothing! He'll always put work over you-'

'Like you, you mean? He does care for me, and for your information _Morelli_ I know a lot more about him than you think!'

'Yeah? Like how he gets his cars? Shit – to him the law is more like a guideline, him and his men doesn't have any fucking morals! You've been dating him how long? And he's already got you in to trouble!'

'I can get myself in to trouble without Ranger's help! And he _does _have morals, in fact he's the best man I've ever had the _honour_ of knowing!' I lost it then, and yelled the last bit. Then I got up and headed to the door.

'You love him.' Joe's voice was astounded, and a little bit hurt. My heart started to soften a tiny bit but then Joe said, 'but he's a spic!' If I was angry before, this was sheer fury. I spun on my heels and stalked back to where he now stood. Without hesitation I slammed his gonads so far into his body I hoped he'd have to have a testicular retrieval operation. His eyes were wide and he made a noise like 'ughn' before he dropped to his knees. Then I pulled back my fist and punched him harder than I've ever hit anyone in my life. I heard a satisfying crunch as I broke his nose.

'Don't ever speak that way about Ranger again, or his men. They are worth ten of you – each and every one. Every time I fall over, one of them is always there to pick me up. They support me, respect me. Which is more than you've ever done. You might want to avoid me for a while, because I'm so angry right now I want to rip off your bollocks and feed them to you and then beat ten shades of shit out of you. Clear?'

Joe nodded soundlessly, looking shocked. I'm not surprised; I was a little shocked myself. I've never heard myself sound like that, ever. My voice had been dreadfully calm and soft – like I should have been asking what the weather was like. Worst of all, I meant everything I said.

But looking at Joe, I could see that he still didn't totally understand, so I told him in clear English _exactly_ what I meant.


	7. The welcoming of Rangeman

_A short one – sorry!_

Chapter 11

Somehow I was back in my apartment. I had no idea how, I guess I'd driven back home on auto pilot. I grimaced – Wonder Woman definitely hadn't been aware of her surroundings. I was still angry, so I had a shower. I felt a bit better then. I got out and dried my hear, pulling it back for convenience, and got dressed. Black jeans, black boots, black shirt, black mood. Don't fuck with me.

I walked into the living room and there was Tank. He looked over my outfit and smiled, 'perfect.' Then he took my hand and dragged me downstairs and into his SUV.

'What's going on?' I asked. He shook his head and didn't answer. He pulled into the Haywood offices. There were more cars there than I'd ever seen before. Black SUVs filled the garage and covered the road.

'What-' I asked again. He shook his head. He killed the engine, climbed out and took my hand again. He dragged me to the fourth floor. He knocked on a door and entered. Ric was arguing loudly with someone who might as well have FED sprayed across his forehead. Ric stopped abruptly as I walked in. 'Babe?' sounding concerned.

'She's fine. You need to come with us.' Tank replied to Ric. Ric blinked once and nodded. Tank looked at the Feds, 'Private business. Stay here.' I could tell that the Feds didn't like that. Ric, Tank and I climbed into the elevator and Tank pressed two. I really had no idea what was going on, but I didn't ask again.

We climbed out and Tank led the way into a large room that reminded me distantly of my college lecture rooms. About 30 tiered seats filled the room, and at the front was a slightly raised platform. Virtually every seat was filled with a muscle bound, dressed in black, man. Wow. I sat down on a seat, indicated by Tank, on the stage. Ric sat next to me.

'Gentlemen. I've called us all together for a very important reason. Bear with me whilst I explain a few things to Stephanie.' Tank turned to me. 'When we bodyguard someone we're wired. This is for several reasons, so we can communicate with each other and the comm. room, and so that we can record what happens in case a client complains for some reason.' I nodded, this made sense, especially if they bodyguard women.

Tank continued, addressing the rest of the room, 'Today, whilst Danny Tinfel – a new Rangeman employee – and I were body-guarding Miss Plum something happened that I feel everyone here should hear.'

Oh shit. No, he's not going to-

Tank put something that looked like a small cassette into a machine and pressed play. Joe's voice filled the auditorium.

_'Could we have some privacy?'_

_Stony silence_

'Shit, they're bodyguards aren't they? Christ, you just can't stay out of trouble! What is it this time? Rogue Feds? Assassins? The Mob?'

Oh God. I felt Ranger tense next to me. I didn't want everyone to hear this, this was embarrassing. But the tape wouldn't stop. It wound on and on, getting to the bit I really didn't want to hear again.

My cold, fury resounded in the silence, _'Don't ever speak that way about Ranger again, or his men. They are worth ten of you – each and every one. Every time I fall over, one of them is always there to pick me up. They support me, respect me. Which is more than you've ever done. You might want to avoid me for a while, because I'm so angry right now I want to rip off your bollocks and feed them to you and then beat ten shades of shit out of you. Clear?'_

I squinched my eyes shut.

'Poor Joe. You really don't get it do you? I would go to the wall for these guys; I would die for them – I would kill for them.'

Tank clicked off the tape. Then he turned to me, 'welcome to Rangeman Steph. I've got your back.'

I stood and walked to him, 'I've got your back.' I replied, I don't know why – it just felt right. He hugged me to him. Then Ranger was there, 'welcome to Rangeman Babe. I've got your back.'

'I've got your back.' I replied. Then Lester was there, then Bobby, and Hal and Cal and Junior and Hector and Nick and Danny and everyone else. Each one greeted me with, 'welcome to Rangeman Steph. I've got your back.'

Gradually the crowd dispersed and I was feeling overwhelmed.

'You're one of us now, Babe.' Ranger said, and I knew that I was.

Rico gave me a quick kiss and murmured, 'we'll talk about this later.' And then he was gone, to right wrongs, to fight for justice, to yell at some feds. Whatever works.

Tank smiled at me, 'I know you're probably quite freaked now. Want me to explain?' I nodded, not quite ready for words.

'Firstly, I'm one of the Justice League, one of Ranger's partners. I've known Ric a really long time, most of our lives in fact. When he decided to start Rangeman I backed him all the way. The truth is, although I'm an ok leader, I'm a better follower. I prefer to have orders, direction. Ric prefers to give the orders, so that works. When he's not here I take over, and I do an ok job. But he does better.

'The other partners are Chameleon and Guns. Chameleon runs the Boston offices and Guns runs the Miami offices. So there are four of us. We all spent some time or other on the street. Now I'm not going to explain why Ric was on the streets but I was there cos my home was abusive. We were all on the streets at the same time, in the same area. We were part of a gang.

'A lot of shit happened that I'm not going to get into now, but we dealt with a hell of a lot prejudice. Back then, the only people you could rely on was yourself and your brothers - your gang. Eventually we got off the streets and then, when we were older, we joined the army. Again, we found prejudice and that the only one you had to look out for you, was you. All the guys in Rangeman have similar backgrounds. So, maybe now you'll understand why it's such a big deal to us that not only would you stand up for us, fight for us, but that you'd kill for us – die for us.

'It's a big deal Steph. To me, to Ric, to everyone who was here. Before we would have protected you because it's our job, and we liked you. Now we'll protect you because you're our sister, and we love you.' Tank sounded so intense, so serious. Wow.

Suddenly Tank grinned, 'I bet Ranger doesn't feel very sisterly towards you though. You're gonna get sooo laid tonight!' He sounded like Lula. I hit him lightly over the head, but I couldn't stop the smile that seemed to be permanently tattooed on my face.

Tank laughed and hugged me tightly, and I hugged my brother back.

We spent a while in the comm. room, Tank explained some things to me, like my basic salary if I decided to join Rangeman full time. $500,000. 'Basic?' I had squeaked. 'Basic.' He'd confirmed, with an amused smirk, 'with a company car and insurance provided by Rangeman.'

Then Tank had showed me how to man the comms, well, the essential bits anyway. His cell rang ('Yo.') and he conversed monosyllabically with someone on the other end. Then he turned to me and grinned hugely. He took my hand once more and led me up to the 7th floor. On the couch were several packages.

'From Ric.' Tank explained, grinning still. I opened the biggest first, and out slid the most gorgeous white dress I've seen. The label said D&G. OMG! After staring at the dress for a year or two, I opened the other package – revealing very sexy white lace underwear, including suspenders and a suspender belt.

'Wanna model for me?' Leered Tank, I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. The next package was shoes, and yeah – they were white satin with a small bow and a three-inch heel – wow. I picked up the final package slowly, it was a long, thin, square box. I opened it and gasped.

'Holy Fuck.' I said.

'Show me!' said Tank, with all the excitement of a four year old at Christmas. I tilted the box towards him. 'Holy Fuck.' He said. And we both stared at the platinum and diamond necklace with matching bracelet and earrings. They were absolutely beautiful and I couldn't stop staring.

'Steph?' asked Tank.

'Yeah?

'This must have cost him millions. Literally.'

'Yeah.' Then I fainted.

Something smelled really bad, I opened my eyes reluctantly. Ella's warm smile sprang into view, 'I knew those smelling salts would come in handy!' I smiled weakly and got up. Ella left, leaving me with Tank, Lester and Bobby.

'You fainted.' Lester said with a grin.

'I did not.' I stuck out my tongue for good measure.

The merry men started to laugh. 'Hell yeah, you did!' gasped Bobby through his laughter. I put my hands on my hips and gave them my best burg glare. It must have skipped a generation, cos they laughed even harder. Damn. I would have gone into rhino mode but I caught sight of the jewellery, it was so damn amazing, so beautiful. I wouldn't have fainted if I'd thought for even a second that these were stolen, but I knew they weren't and I knew that Rico had literally spent millions on me. So I'd fainted.

I looked up, the laughter had stopped and they were all looking at me with sweet smiles on their faces.

'Go get ready, Angel. You have two hours.' I nodded and dashed to Ric's shower, normally I would use his Bulgari, but instead I hunted around until I found the stuff I'd left here accidentally. I bathed, shaved, exfoliated and moisturised. Then I eased on the underwear and started on my makeup that Tank had fetched for me whilst I showered. I did my hair and for once it was behaving. Beautiful loose, shiny curls cascaded around my face. I sprayed on some Dolce Vita and eased into the dress. I gaped at my reflection. The dress, wow, it made my breasts look bigger and accentuated my slender waist. It ended mid-thigh, but it ended in choppy layers, like a fairy dress. The shoes went perfectly. I put in the diamond earrings and put on the bracelet, but I'd left the necklace in the other room. I gazed at my reflection once more. Everything was just wow. Did I mention I love Rico? I went out into the main room and talking ceased.

Rico was up from the couch in one smooth motion. He walked towards me, looking droolable in a black Armani suit, the necklace in his hand. Then he stepped behind me and lifted up my hair, and gently secured the necklace.

Then he turned me in his arms, so that I was facing him. Then he pulled back, and kissed me lightly on my hand, his expression full of desire and love – hiding nothing. When he spoke, his voice was rough and husky, 'Querida. Mis Dios. Tu es bonita, perfecto. Te amo con toda de mi corazon. Tu es mi vida y mi alma. Querida.' He kissed me then, lightly at first and then with all the passion in the world. He drew back reluctantly and smiled into my eyes and my heart. 'I said 'Sweetheart. My God. You are beautiful, perfect. I love you with all of my heart. You are my life and my soul. Sweetheart.'

I smiled at him, all my love for him in my smile. 'Gracias Rico.'

'De Nada, es Verdad. It's nothing, it's the truth.' He translated for me. 'Come on Baby, time for us to go.' He nodded bye to an astonished Tank, Lester and Bobby; apparently the merry men didn't often see Ric being so…demonstrative. Then he led me to the elevator and then down to the waiting limo outside.

Chapter 12 _smut may occur...ok, it occurs! You've been warned!_

The limo wound its way to the airport, where we boarded the Rangeman plane. We sat down and waited for the plane to take off. Then Rico pulled me into his lap. 'You're so special,' he breathed, and then proceeded to kiss me senseless. We stayed that way for the whole flight. Just talking and kissing, but neither of us talked about today. Eventually we landed. We drove, in a limo of course, and then got in a gondola. I looked around and then I turned to Rico.

'Venice?'

'Venice.'

'Oh wow.' I managed to say, before I pulled him to me and kissed him senseless. The gondola man with the big stick chuckled quietly and steered the boat to who knows where. And honestly, right that moment, I wasn't caring where we were - aslong as we were together.

The gondola stopped moving and we stepped out, onto a pathway. Rico said something to the gondola man and then offered me his arm.

What followed can only be described as the most perfect evening of my life. First we went to a small but gorgeous restaurant where we ate a five course meal. Each course was small but oh yum! The dessert was my favourite, when I asked Rico why he wasn't having any, he leaned forward and whispered into my ear, 'I told you, there's only one way I eat dessert Baby, and I can't do that in the restaurant. I'll eat some later,' he promised, and I bit my lip so I didn't moan.

Then we got back into the gondola and went to the opera. We had VIP seats, in a box all to ourselves. We sat down and it started. It was amazing, the power, the emotion. I was swallowed up into it, my mind automatically translating the Italian – guess it wasn't so rusty after all.

By the end I was so emotional I was nearly crying, instead I turned to Rico and threw my arms around him and kissed him passionately. His kiss was just as urgent and a low growl escaped from his throat. We left the opera and headed instead to the gondola. We climbed in and were taken to a beautiful hotel. We checked in and all but ran up to our suite. Finally, we were alone.

'Do you trust me?' He asked, in a husky voice.

'Always.' I replied. He nodded and slowly unzipped the back of my dress. It pooled to the floor around my feet and he swept me up into his arms and laid me down on the bed. He reached into a draw by the bed and tied me to the bed with silk scarves.

'Chocolate?' he asked.

'Yes.' I said, confirming my stop word.

He kissed me passionately then, and ran his fingers through my hair. Then his mouth left mine and I wanted to whimper, in fact, I did. He smiled his sexy smile and moved off the bed. He reached into a duffel bag under the bed and pulled out a Dictaphone-like contraption. He pressed a button and my angry voice rang out, 'he's the best man I've ever had the _honour_ of knowing!' He pressed the button again and put the Dictaphone thing down.

'I'm going to show you exactly how much that means to me, Baby.'

And then his lips were on mine again. His hands stroked up from my shoes, caressing my stocking covered leg. His hand paused and stroked at the top of my bare thighs, his fingers tracing the straps on the suspenders. Then his hands grasped my panties, and tore them from me. I gasped. I wanted him. Rico trailed wet kissed up from my navel to my neck, my ears, he grasped my bra and tore it off me, I whimpered again and I felt a further rush of heat between my legs.

He took my breast into his mouth, sucking and teasing and biting my sensitive nipples. He switched breasts while his fingers toyed with and pinched my nipple. Then he looked at me, and smiled at me, a wicked, delicious predatory smile. 'Cum. Now.' And I did. His eyes darked further and he licked his lips.

'How wet for me are you Baby? Shall I see?' I nodded breathlessly as he eased himself down my body. He paused at my entrance, and laughed softly, 'Oh yeah Baby. You're wet for me.' And then he pushed one finger inside me, one tantalising finger. I clenched my walls around him, wanting more of him in me.

'Tell me what you want Baby.'

I know Rico liked me begging for him, so I'm betting he'd really love it if I talked dirty. So, 'I want another of your fingers inside my wet pussy. I want you to finger fuck my cunt while you lick my clit until I cum screaming your name.'

'Mis Dios.' He growled and then he did exactly what I wanted.

I began to come down from my orgasm and I decided exactly what I wanted. 'Rico. I want you inside me, your rock hard cock inside me, pounding into my tight, wet cunt. Fuck me Rico!' His eyes were black with desire. He pulled on a condom and plunged inside me. He slammed into me again and again until we came, screaming each other's name.

He untied me and we lay together. I was still wearing my shoes, stockings and suspenders. Rico ESPed and removed my remaining clothes for me. I stretched against him and he smiled.

'I love you.' He breathed.

'I love you.' I replied.

'Good,' he said with a warm smile, 'now it's time for my dessert.'

I stared at him, eyes wide. 'Oh God.'

He threw his head back and laughed, 'Yeah Baby. I told you I was going to show you how much that means to me. I'm not gonna be done until your voice is hoarse from begging and screaming my name.'


	8. Snakes and Panthers

_You are now entering smutville – ok ok , so we've been here virtually since the beginning, but before we were renting a flat – now we're thinking of buying! If you're easily offended you can email me and i'll fill you in with the angst stuff minus the smut!_

_There is plotty stuff towards the end of this chapter though, and warning: quite angsty._

Chapter 13

The look Rico was giving me was predatory, animalistic. And I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body. His smile widened, his eyes darkened and his cock hardened. I swallowed, hard. His hands gently pushed me back down onto the bed. He teased my neck with his breath – so close to me but not touching. Then his long tongue swept out of his mouth and slowly, lazily, across my collarbone. As if he had all the time in the world to taste me. He blew softly on the wet mark he had left and another shiver ran through me.

He moved down my body, teasing my breasts, my stomach and my thighs with his breath and his tongue. I was a quivering mass of nerve endings and every single one was screaming for more. He laid gentle kisses on my inner thigh and my breath shuddered out. And still he hadn't laid a finger on me.

His voice, when he spoke, was husky, commanding and very, very sexy 'Spread your legs for me querida.' Without hesitation I did so, instinctively drawing up my legs – heels to ass – so that he could have easier access.

'Good.' He said huskily, 'now spread your lips for me Baby.' I reached down my body and parted my labia, and held myself completely open to him – vulnerable.

'Good.' He said again. Then he manoeuvred himself so that his mouth was inches from my clit. His breath teased me again and I begged, 'please.' He laughed softly and reached out and licked around my clit. Not touching it, just licking around it – so close and yet so god damn far.

'Rico.' I managed to moan. He paused, 'no.' he said, sounding strained, 'not yet.' And then his tongue inched down my slick folds, licking every mm of me. Then his tongue plunged inside of me. I gasped his name and arched my back. I felt the quivers begin but before I could reach the finishing line, Ric stopped. He raised his head and looked me in the eye.

'Tell me that you're mine.' He growled.

'Yours,' I said, somewhere between begging and sobbing, 'always yours. Please Rico. I love you. I need you. Yours.'

With a noise between and a growl and a purr he pounced on me. His lips, his tongue, his teeth tormented my clit, and he didn't stop until I came – screaming his name for all the world to hear.

I came back down slowly, but my heart rate was still sky high – especially when I saw the panther prowling in his eyes.

His body moved with a grace I'd never manage and all those sexy muscles rippled and flexed as he pinned me to the bed. His hands grasped my wrists and tugged them over my head. He kept my wrists there with one hand, and the other snaked down my body, pausing at my hard nipples. His fingers pinched and twisted my nipples masterfully, just enough to make me moan. But I wanted to touch him, so I started trying to lift my wrists up, his grip on my hands tightened and with no apparent effort he held me there.

He was so strong, so gorgeous. And I couldn't help but want to put his strength to the test. I arched my back and writhed, trying to get from under him. But he held me down. I should feel scared that he could do anything to me, that he was so strong he could rape me if he wanted to. But all I felt was desire. Desire in spades. I moaned.

'You like this?' he asked in a deep voice.

I moaned again.

'You like that I can do anything I want to you and you can't stop me, that I'm stronger than you?' I was so wet, and his words had stolen my ability to speak. His eyes flashed and he bit my neck. I struggled harder against him and I was rewarded with a harsh growl. He released my neck and reached out with his spare hand, he fumbled with something, a condom, he pulled it on one handed and buried himself inside me.

The panther was unleashed. With an almost animal roar he fucked me, so hard that it hurt, but I would kill him if he stopped. I felt myself building up, ready to fly. I bit his neck and with one last thrust we flew together.

He was collapsed on top of me, his weight was almost crushing but before I could say anything he heaved himself up on his elbows.

'Did I hurt you?' he asked, sounding concerned.

'Yes, and I enjoyed every second of it.' He looked at me for a moment and then he started to laugh, 'Who would've guessed that 'Angel' likes it so rough?' With a quick kiss he eased himself out of me and staggered to the bathroom. I smiled smugly, glad he wasn't steady on his feet, I'm not even sure I can walk – let alone steadily. I used the bathroom after him and then slipped between the sheets.

Rico wrapped his arms around me, 'I love you Baby.' He murmured into my ear. 'I love you Rico.' I answered. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and then he kissed me and walked to the kitchen area. He picked something up and microwaved it. Then he returned to our bed.

'What's that?' I asked, pointing to the bowl he was carrying.

He smiled, slow and sexy, 'melted chocolate Babe. My dessert.' And his panther eyes made an appearance.

'God.' I said.

'Not quite,' Rico said with a smile, 'but I'll see what I can do.'

Several hours later and I was thinking that I probably didn't need sex for another millennia or so. I was also thinking that I really loved the way Ric ate dessert. Hmm, maybe I should try it sometime. I might have pursued that line of thought, but my body decided that sleep was a good idea, so my mind shut up and shut down and within minutes I was off to la la land.

I was dreaming, dreaming of Rico inside me, filling me. I woke up fully as I came, and stared into Ric's startled eyes.

'Were you awake?' Ric asked.

'No. You?'

'No.'

'Omigod! We sleep fucked? I thought that was an urban myth!'

'Apparently not.' Rico said, sounding a combination of shocked and amused.

My eyes widened in panic as a thought crossed my mind, 'Condom!'

He blinked, and pulled his still hard dick out of me. We both let out small breaths of relief when we saw the full, still intact, condom.

Then he grinned, 'That's so cool, I even put a condom on in my sleep!'

'How do you know I didn't put it on?' I said, feeling indignant. He looked at me and raised his eyebrow, his lips twitching. And then we started laughing.

'Oh God.' I gasped, 'sleep fucking.'

'Yeah, I guess we really can't get enough of each other!'

A few hours, two condoms and a bath later, we were naked, lying languidly on the fur rug on the hotel floor. Our arms were wrapped around each other, my legs wrapped around his waist. We were facing each other, and I could see that he wanted to tell me something. I waited, if he wanted to tell me, he would.

'I used to come here when I was very young.' Ric said softly.

'Yeah?' I said softly, wanting to know more but not wanting to ask. His eyes searched mine for a moment.

'Before I was five.' He sighed, 'this isn't going to be easy for me. I haven't talked about this properly in a long time, well, never really. So just listen ok?' I nodded silently. 'I said my parents, Carlos and Maria, were alive. It's a bit more complicated than that. Carlos and Maria are really my uncle and my aunt. But for a very long time, since I was eight, they've been my parents – I call them Mama and Papa. Papa – Carlos – he's really my actual father's identical twin. So, my brothers and sisters look a lot like me, because we're really like half-brother/sister than cousins genetically.' Ric paused and took a few deep breaths. I squeezed his thigh and his arms tightened around me.

'My real mother was called Serena, like my sister – cousin – whatever. My father was called Damien. When I was five my mom and I were playing in the basement, it was a toy room with everything a five year old could want. We heard a noise, like a door crashing open and then there was lots of shouting. I didn't understand, I –' Ric paused, swallowing hard and closing his eyes. He took a long shuddering breath and continued.

'My mom told me to get into the toy cupboard. She told me to 'be a good boy Rico, stay here, no matter what.' And she told me –' He broke off, his jaw clenching and his eyes watering. I reached up and laid my hand on his cheek. A solitary tear ran down and I leaned forward and kissed it away. He buried his head in my shoulder, and we stayed like that for several minutes. Then Rico raised his head and carried on.

'She told me she loved me, very much. She told me that my dad did too. She told me, 'hush now Rico', she kissed me and she closed the doors, but there was still a small crack that I could see through. Four men came down the basement, dragging my Dad between them. He had blood running down his face and his clothes were torn – the attackers were in a similar state, and obviously very pissed off about it.' Ric paused again, tension rippling along his jaw.

'My Dad glanced round the room and then looked at my mom and she nodded. I think that he was looking for me, and she was telling him it was ok, that I was ok. I don't think the bastards knew about me, they didn't look for me. Two of them held my father while the other two beat him. I could hear his ribs breaking, and so could mom. She was sobbing, begging, pleading – offering them money, anything, to just stop. But they didn't. They let my dad go and he dropped to the floor. They kicked him. Then they heaved him up to standing and held his head forward, so he had to look at his wife while they cut her throat.' Another tear ran down his cheek and his voice broke at the last line.

'Her blood,' he choked out, 'was everywhere. My dad was screaming her name, crying. The fuckers laughed. They let him go but kicked his legs from under him so he had to crawl to my mom's body. Then, when he gathered her into his arms, they shot him - in the back. Repeatedly. After making sure they were dead, they left. I stayed in the cupboard for five hours before I moved. I still don't like confined spaces. I was so scared. What if they came after me? But first I went to the kitchen and drew a knife, I went back to the basement and I cut my hand like I'd seen my dad do once. I cut my hand and I swore by my blood that I would avenge my parents. I took my father's hair thong and ran. I was five.' He stopped talking and pulled the leather thong out of his hair, it had an intricate pattern sewn into the soft leather - it was beautiful.

'My mom made it for him.' He said softly. I handed it back and as he took it I lifted his palm and looked. Sure enough, there was a faint line running across his left palm, a scar that had remained there for nearly 30 years.

'You must have cut pretty deep.'

'Yeah. It bled loads, so much so that the police thought that I was dead too. But I didn't know that at the time. As I said, I ran away and I joined the streets, joined a gang. Met Tank, Chameleon and Guns. We ran errands for the older members. Took drugs, smoked, drank. Christ we were _kids_. A gun was standard issue with a gang membership, and one of the older guys, Snake, took a shine to me. Showed me how to shoot, how to pick locks, how to hot wire cars.' He sighed.

'I didn't – I didn't speak Babe. Not a word. I didn't want to. So I was silent and stealthy, the gang quickly realised that I could be useful. I was on an errand with the Snake when I saw them. The bastards. They were in a pub. Boasting, telling stories of what good mercenaries they were. They started talking about when they killed the 'stinking rich Manoso's.' My hand went to my gun. Snake stopped me, he looked at me and said, 'You gotta be aware of your surroundings Panther.' That was my nickname, Panther. Snake tugged me out the pub. Then he asked me if I was the Manoso kid, the one everyone thought was dead, but that the bastards inside were swearing not to have killed. I pulled my gun on him, before he could turn me in. He looked at me, then he nodded. 'Ok, Panther.''

'Then he dragged me out behind a car. We waited for three hours. Then the fuckers struggled outa the pub. 'Take the two on the left Panther.' And I knew what he meant. I raised my gun, clicked off the safety and killed the two on the left. Snake killed the two on the right.'

Ric closed his eyes. 'I killed my first two men when I was eight.' My heart ached for him and I held him close to me. 'They would have died anyway,' I said, 'if they'd been caught, it would've been death row. You just saved the state all that money and trouble.'

Ric's lips twitched. 'God Babe. I was prepared for you to say a lot of things, but 'ah well' wasn't really one of them. I thought you were gonna be upset. I thought –' his breathing hitched, 'I thought you might leave me.'

'Never.' I said simply. And he looked in my eyes and knew that it was true.

Rico leaned forward and kissed me, slow and tender, 'I don't deserve you,' he murmured.

'No, you deserve better, but I'm not gonna complain.'

'No one's better than you. You're perfect to me, perfect for me. So special. I love you so much.'

'I love you more,' I said, sticking out my tongue.

He looked at me for a moment and he started to laugh. When he recovered, he said 'You're my light. It doesn't matter how dark it is, you make it light, you make it so I can see.' Then he kissed me softly again. He pulled back and took a deep breath; he wasn't done telling me everything yet.

'Snake searched for two months, and I never knew. He took me to a doctors so they could take blood, I didn't know why, but he sent my blood off to be analysed – to prove that I was Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Eventually he found my uncles address. He took me to a hotel, where I had a bath and he gave me some new clothes to wear: a pair of black combats, boots and a black t-shirt. Miniature versions of what he was wearing. They were my first brand new clothes in three years. Then he brushed my hair and tied it back with my Dad's leather thong. He took me to the front of a huge house with a wrought iron gate – I thought we were going to rob it, that the clothes were a disguise or something.'

Those clothes, they were his 'uniform', his way of honouring Snake I guess.

'Snake gave me a load of papers and told me to give them to the person that came. Then he buzzed the security box by the gate. He told me that he'd look after the other three and then he left me there, and drove away. The security man came and stared at me. He let me in without even looking at the papers. He took me in to a huge room. 'Sir.' He said to my papa, to my uncle. He turned round and I gasped, I backed away because suddenly I could see the image of my father dying overlaid.'

'Papa came and knelt beside me, 'Ricardo?' he asked. I handed him the papers. He read them and smiled at me. 'Would you like to live here Ricardo?' I looked around at all these things, wow – I could live here? Better not let them see how much I want to be here or they might throw me out. So I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could. 'Do you speak Ric?' he asked. I looked at him for a while then I shook my head. 'Can you speak Ric?' I nodded slowly. 'Ok.' He said. Then he held out his hand and said, 'Want to see your room?' I was eight, Dom was six, Jacko and Rena were three. They took me in, cared for me, loved me. Helped me. When I was eleven I spoke for the first time in six years; some bully's at school were trying to hurt Dom, I told them to 'get the hell off my brother'. And that was it.'

I held him tightly, 'You've been through so much. Thank you for telling me, you didn't have to.'

'I've never told anyone that. No one, not even Tank, knows the full story. My parents never ask me about what happened, or how I lived for those three years in between. But I wanted you to know. To know the truth. I don't want any secrets between us Baby.'

'No secrets.' I agreed and held him tightly to me, as if he was all that kept me alive. In a way, he was.


	9. Batcave!

**Please review!!**

_No smut warning necessary! _

Chapter 14

We stayed clinging together for what seemed like hours. Then Rico lifted me gently in his arms and laid me down on our bed. He made love to me with such tenderness and warmth that tears sprang unbidden into my eyes. As we lay spent in each other's arms, he kissed my tears away and whispered to me in Spanish. 'You are everything I have ever needed, everything I have searched for, you complete me.' I didn't understand what he said but I understood the tone. I reached up and ran my hands through his silky hair, and I whispered into his ear, 'you are everything I have ever needed, everything I have searched for, you complete me.'

He looked into my eyes, laughter dancing in his. 'Do you know what I said to you Querida?' I shook my head no. 'Exactly the same thing, word for word.'

I blinked, and stared at him, 'really?'

'Really.'

'Huh. Hey – maybe I have Esp!'

Rico bit his lip, but he couldn't stop the advancement of the grin that was taking over his face. And try as he might, he couldn't contain the laughter. The sound of his laughter echoed into my soul and my heart ached for love of him, if this was my sole purpose in life – to make him happy – then it was a worthy one.

His laughter stopped abruptly, 'Babe.' He said, and he reached for me again.

'Don't you get tired?' He looked at me for a second and I saw the amusement flare in his eyes, 'I'll sleep on the plane.' Then he leaned closer to me and licked my ear and I thought, 'hey – sleeping on a plane, what a great idea!' So that's what we did.

Ric led me out of the airport and went straight to a black BMW parked in the VIP section of the lot. He beeped open the car and gestured with his head to get in. I angled into the car and Ric started the purr of the engine. The seats were comfortable and smelled of clean leather, and despite myself I let the motion of the car – and Ric's hand stroking my leg – sooth me to sleep.

I awoke feeling disorientated but better for my nap. We were still in the car, but I didn't recognise where we were. I opened my mouth to ask and Ric said, 'we're about ten minutes out of Trenton. We'll be there soon.'

'Uh huh. Ric?'

'Yeah Babe?'

'We'll be where soon?'

Ric laughed softly, 'home.'

'Um…'

'My home.'

'Oh. Oh! The batcave? OMG! Hurry up! Jeez you drive like my mom, faster!' He slid me an amused glance and pushed the accelerator to the floor. And I mean to the floor. Vroooom! The car leapt forward and I was thrown back in my seat.

Rico was weaving in and out of traffic like he was going at 40mph, not 140! Perhaps in another life he'd been a NASCAR driver. He turned sharply off the main road and headed down a smaller road, slowing his speed to a pathetic 100mph. The side road wound up a hill, and then levelled out like a plateau. As the car straightened I gasped. 'Holy Smoke Batman.' Shit, did I say that out loud? By Rico's laughter, I'd say yes.

There was a magnificent house, I use the term loosely – maybe mansion would be better – it looked like it was built a couple of hundred years ago. The mansion had three wings and a courtyard. It was huge, the type of place that could easily accommodate a hundred. A mighty 8ft tall wall surrounded the mansion and its grounds. But rather than detracting from the buildings beauty, it enhanced it.

Ric slowed the car down but our entry to the house was blocked by a giant set of wrought iron gates – black, of course. Ric pressed a button on the car and said, 'Open the gates, Casey.' The gates slowly and majestically opened, not a creak in sight.

Ric drove through and swung the car into the courtyard. He parked and indicated I should get out, I did so automatically but really, I was in a daze. I was gaping, trying not to, but honestly if you saw it you'd understand!

Ric typed in a code and used a key and then bam, we were actually _in_ the batcave.

I must not hyperventilate, I must not hyperventilate, I must not hyperventilate… 

Rico took my hand, 'this is the central wing. On the bottom floor is a shooting range. On the second floor is an indoor swimming pool and a Jacuzzi. On the next floor is a gym and on the top floor is the security office and my spare office.' I managed to nod; at least I think I did.

'The left wing is for the boys. Tank, Lester and Bobby live here. None of the girls have been here – as I said, the batcave's forever.' I think I must have dislocated my jaw – that's why it wasn't working, that's why it seemed to be stuck somewhere near the floor.

'Tank has the top floor, Bobby has the third floor, Lester has the second floor and the bottom floor is a place to kick back and relax. There's a pool table, arcade games, TV/entertainment centre – that type of thing.' If my eyes got any wider they'd roll out of my head, eww, gross mental image!

'The right wing is mine. The top floor is where I sleep and relax. The third floor has my daughter's bedroom and two other guest rooms. The second floor is a formal dinning room and the bottom floor is a kitchen/breakfast area and it's also where my…um…maid, Mrs Terolla, lives.'

Maybe I'd been silent too long, 'Baby? Babe? Steph?'

'Ulk.'

'Say something.'

'Wow.'

Rico's lips twitched, 'you like?'

'Wow.' I repeated. My brain really wasn't functioning beyond that point. I mean, wow.

'Okay…let's take you to the game room.' Ric took my hand gently in his and led the way to the bottom floor of the left wing.

The room was decorated in a warm red, but not vulgar. The walls were decorated with beautiful wall hangings; one of which depicted a jungle scene with a sleek, black panther, hmm. There were several plush leather couches and a huge plasma screen TV. At the other end of the massive room I could see the pool table and the arcade games that Ric had promised, as well as a dartboard. Sitting on the gorgeous couches was Tank, Bobby, Lester, Nick and Danny. Hey – how come my bro's get to see the batcave before me? I would have said something but I was still stuck on wow.

Tank smiled at me, probably a looked a little dumbstruck. 'You like our humble home?'

'Wow.' I said again. I really couldn't think of anything else to say, I wonder if Ric really did fuck my brains out?

The room exploded with laughter. Everyone was clutching their sides and laughing real hard – tears were beginning to escape. Ric had collapsed onto the floor and was laughing so hard he seemed to be having difficultly breathing in enough oxygen.

What was the joke? But then it dawned on me…sometimes I speak out loud. 'Oops.' This only seemed to spur the laughter on.

'I think…your brains are still in there…somewhere.' Ric gasped out between the laughter. 'I know I said…I'd ruin you...but I meant…I'd ruin you for other men…not generally!' I narrowed my eyes at him and put my I'm-mad-at-you face on. I sat on one of the empty couches and folded my arms and angled my body away from him and then I said, 'hmph.'

Ric managed to stop laughing and then he crawled onto the couch next to me.

'I'm sowwy Baby. Will you ever forgive me for being a meanie to you?' The urge to smile was overwhelming, but clenched my jaw. God, I love this playful side of Rico.

I crossed my legs away from him and glared into a far distant corner.

'You know I'd never laugh at you…I wuv you way too much for that!' I bit my lip, and let out an oh so dignified snort of disbelief.

'Baby, you know you were laughing inside. You were weren't you? You were laughing…here' he said as he pulled up my shirt and kissed me on my toned stomach. 'And here,' kissing me again, 'and here,' kissing my rib cage, then he let my top drop back down and then he tugged it down and kissed me over my heart, 'and here.' Then he leaned up and kissed me on my forehead, 'and here,' he breathed. Rico looked into my eyes and smiled at me like I was everything he needed, he kissed me lightly on my lips and then he deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping round me and holding me tightly.

I moaned into his mouth and the kiss roughened. My hands had a mind of their own, and they snuck up the back of Ric's shirt and scraped back down again, my nails undoubtedly marking him. He groaned into my mouth and he bit my bottom lip lightly.

'$50 says they'll shag in front of us,' Lester's amused voice said.

Ric and I pulled apart reluctantly, 'I love you.' he said breathlessly. 'I love you more,' I replied. Automatically we made fists for Rock, Paper, Scissors.

'One, two, three. Damn!' I said, as Ric was Paper and I was Rock.

'I love you more!' Rico said triumphantly.

'Only for today!' I said, mock-indignant.

'Yeah, yeah.' Ric said teasingly.

The Rangeman boys were staring at Ric like he'd grown an extra head.

'What?' He said, like he was really mad, but I could tell he was only pretending.

'You're 'sowwy' and you use RPS to determine who loves who more for the day?' Bobby exclaimed, incredulous.

'So?' said Ric, sounding dangerous and sexy – well, to my mind he did. I fanned myself surreptitiously and I caught Nick's very amused glance. 'What?' I mouthed. Nick's smile widened but he didn't answer.

'You have a soft side!' Lester said.

'There isn't anything soft about Ric.' My voice was husky from his kiss, I honestly didn't mean it as a sexual innuendo – it's just the way it turned out. Rico turned hot eyes on me and I moaned. His eyes darkened.

'Excuse us,' Ric said as he swept me into his arms, 'I have to acquaint Steph with my…uh…bed – room. Bedroom.'

'Ric?' Said Tank.

'Yo.'

'Try not to fuck her brains out.'

'No guarantee.' Ric said. 'Later.' Then he carried me out of the games room.

Time to see the batbed!


	10. Baths and Breakfasts!

**Please Review!**

_Smut warning!!!_

Chapter 15

Ric carried me up some stairs, and the thought that I really should be paying attention to where we're going crossed my mind, but the truth is I could feel Ric's muscles flexing and bulging as he moved, and I wasn't in any state to be cataloguing where everything was. I was way too distracted. A moan escaped my mouth by accident and Ric swore under his breath and picked up speed until he was virtually running through the house. Mansion. Whatever.

He pressed his thumb into a metal thing near a door and it gave a beep and the door slid open. Ric carried me through the door and through what looked like his living room to another door. He pressed his thumb on another metal thingy and the other door beeped open.

Ric laid me down on his bed and then lowered his lips to mine. His hot tongue possessed my mouth like Ric possessed my heart – completely. The bed rivalled the one in his apartment in Haywood. I arched my back and he let out a low groan as I stroked him through his pants. My hands decided that stroking Rico through material wasn't good enough and they impatiently pulled down the waistband of his pants. Ric quickly removed his pants and tugged off his shirt. Then he turned to me. He made quick work of my clothes and then it was bare skin against bare skin all the way.

Rico leaned down and the kiss we shared can only be described as 'hot'. His tongue massaged mine and a helpless moan escaped from the depths of my throat. Thinking about the depths of my throat gave me ideas and I pushed Rico down to the bed. I moved down his body and then I took his rock hard dick in my hand. I moved my hand to the speed that I knew he liked and he gasped. I leaned forward and licked at the pre-cum collecting on his head. I swept my tongue across the little slit at the top and he groaned, 'Baby…'

'Shh, let me.' I sensed, rather than saw, his nod. I felt him fall back to the bed and I saw his hands grasp the bed sheets in desperation. I licked up and down his shaft and I gently massaged his balls with my left hand whilst my right continued to stroke the length of him. I took his head into my mouth and sucked gently. Rico moaned again, 'Please Baby.'

'Please what, Rico?'

He groaned, 'Please take my cock into your mouth and suck me, please, I need…' he broke off with a gasp as I obeyed him and took him into my mouth. I consciously made the effort to relax the muscles in my throat and I took him even deeper. He lifted his body off the bed, his hands still fisting in the sheets. I increased the suction on him and he let out a strangled moan. I tugged on his balls, and he came shouting my name.

He poured his juices into my mouth and I kept on sucking him, stroking him, milking him until he was empty. With a groan he collapsed back onto the bed. I moved my body back up and I laid my head on his chest, listening to the wild beat of his heart. Rico's arms wrapped around me and held me close as he struggled to regulate his breathing.

Eventually his hand rose to stroke my hair out of my face and his heartbeat slowed.

'Querida. That was…' Rico paused, searching for the right words, 'thank you.'

I smiled warmly at him, 'believe me, it was my pleasure!'

Ric laughed softly, 'I'm pretty damn sure it was mine.' Then his hand cupped my breast and his fingers began to pinch and roll my nipples. His other hand slipped lower, easing between my lower lips. His clever fingers caressed me, teasing my clit, and then they inched lower and plunged inside me. I gasped and arched my back, twisting my body so that I was lying on Rico, facing the ceiling. And as I did so I gasped aloud. His ceiling was mirror. Nothing but mirror. And I could see his hand on my breast and his fingers between my legs, I could see the way my body arched involuntarily and I could see Rico's dark eyes.

And it turned me on so much I felt another wave of wetness flood between my legs.

'You like that Baby? You like being able to watch what I'm doing to you?' I would have replied but his wet fingers were stroking my clit in firm circles and the muscles in my legs and stomach were starting to quiver as I began to fly higher and higher.

'Rico!' I screamed as I came. I collapsed back on top of him and watched as his hands stroked me, easing the shudders from my body. But just as I'd finally managed to calm down, his fingers brushed against my swollen clit sending bolts of pleasure to my core. My orgasm was smaller this time but it still left me gasping.

As I relaxed against Rico again I noticed that as relaxed as I was, Ric wasn't. 'Manoso men recover quickly, huh?'

Rico laughed, 'Yeah Baby, Manoso men have stamina.' And then he proceeded to prove to me how much stamina Manoso men have.

I was awoken the next morning by someone gently stroking my hair. 'Rico?' I asked sleepily.

'Hey Baby.'

'Hey.' I answered and stretched, and then I winced.

'Sore?'

'A little.' I admitted.

'Got just the thing.' Then Ric gently lifted me into his arms and carried me into the en suit bathroom. The shutters were drawn and Rico had lit candles around a huge tub. The tub was filled with water and bubbles.

'Dab your toe in.' I poked my toe into the water to check the temperature.

'Ok?' Rico asked. I nodded and he eased me into the tub.

'Mmm.' I let out a sigh of contentment.

'You mind if I join you?'

'I mind if you don't join me.' I said firmly.

Rico smiled at me and climbed in.

I spent a few minutes inspecting the bathroom from my vantage point. The bathroom was decorated in sparkling white with white tiles and a white floor. The white was broken by deep blue mats on the floor and the blue of the shutters. Several plants were dotted around and the whole look was sophisticated but relaxed. A massive shower was at the other end of the bathroom with several shower heads and a built in bench.

After soaking for ten minutes I was thinking, 'sore – never!' I was also thinking that Ric looked delicious. Ric cupped his hands in the water and then let the water dribble down his sculpted torso. He seemed to be doing it without realising it, but he definitely had my attention.

I couldn't stand it anymore, and when he let the water trickle down his body I leaned forward and licked it off. I let out a moan and his chocolate eyes melted.

'Sore?' he asked again.

'No.' I said firmly.

Cue the wolf grin. Hell yeah!

When we finally climbed out of the tub my toes and fingers had gone pruney – very sexy. We went into the bedroom and I pulled some slacks on from my duffel and a red v-neck. I pulled a curl of my hair in front of my eyes to see what it looked like and I shrieked. Ric just laughed, 'not that bad Babe.' I gave him a horrified look and resigned myself to just tying it back. I looked around for a mirror to check my appearance but I couldn't see one.

'Mirror?' I asked Ric.

His lips twitched and he didn't answer and then I blushed…oh yeah. I looked up and checked my appearance in the ceiling. I didn't look that bad. Good. Now I could explore the bat-bedroom. Hmm, maybe should stop saying 'bat' in front of everything.

The room was painted pale blue, but it wasn't cold at all, rather it was soothing. The carpet was the same deep blue as the mat in the bathroom and there were a few plants in here as well. But what captured my interest were the photos on the mahogany bedside table. The silver photo frame was one of those with spaces for two photos. The space on the left showed a beautiful young girl, with mocha skin with jet-black hair and her father's smile. Alysha. 'She's very beautiful.'

Ric came and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me, 'yeah, don't know how that happened.' I rolled my eyes at him and then turned my attention to the photo in the right space. It was me. I was dressed in a black slinky dress that did wonders for my breasts and I was laughing. I remember when that was taken, it was a month or so after the slayers mess.

'But you weren't here then!'

'I had Tank keep an eye on you. He took the picture for me, do you mind?'

'No! Of course not. But why is it by your bed?'

'Every man wants to wake up to those he loves.' I twisted in his arms and kissed him on the lips. He leaned down for a fuller kiss when my stomach growled. He grinned at me, 'feeding time.' I nodded and he led me out of his room.

His living room made mine look like a slum. It was bigger than the whole of my apartment. There was an area with a punch bad and mats, where he obviously worked out if he didn't feel like going to the gym. There was a corner with nothing but pillows and beanie bags and a bookcase _full_ of books. I could just imagine lounging in that corner with a book – ok, ok a _magagzine_. Whatever.

Cream couches were arranged in front of an entertainment centre and there was beautiful kitchen/breakfast bar combo on the far side of the room. The living room was painted a pale yellow; it felt very warm and friendly. It was easy to imagine unwinding here after a long day.

'You like Baby?'

'Yeah.'

'Good.' Then Ric took my hand and we went in search of food. We went down to the bottom floor, peeking at each floor on the way down. His daughter's room was pale pink with lots of cuddly toys, the guest rooms were decorated with magnolia walls and pale carpets, all very tasteful. The formal dining room reminded me of a table at Harry Potter. The long mahogany table filled out the vast space and but the room didn't seem cold.

The kitchen itself was all black marble and sparkling surfaces. And yummy smells. The reason for the yummy smells soon became evident as I saw a bustling lady at the hob, cooking bacon and tomatoes and eggs. The lady smiled at me, she looked to be about 50. She was about 5 ft 5" and she was all round curves and vivacious smiles.

'Hello dear. I'm Mrs Terolla, you can call me Aunt May, dear. Everyone does. Well except my husband. He calls me Sweet Thing.' She confided, eyes twinkling. I liked her instantly. I smiled warmly at her.

'I'm Stephanie. It's nice to meet you.'

'I know who you are, dear. Ric talks non-stop about you. It's a pleasure to meet you finally.'

'Oh! Thank you.' Then, as an offside to Ric I murmured, 'Never thought I'd hear someone say 'Ric' and 'talks non-stop' in the same sentence.'

Ric laughed softly and kissed her on the forehead. 'Come on Babe, we gotta get good seats.' He tugged me towards some bar stools on the other side of Aunt May, we sat down on the seats nearest to Aunt May. And that's when I noticed the sheer quantity of food she was cooking. I was about to say something when Aunt May rang a huge bell. Mere seconds later the kitchen door sprang open and Tank, Bobby, Lester, Nick, Danny and two other men I didn't know invaded the kitchen. They all grabbed seats. Apparently those nearer to Aunt May got served first, so we were in prime position.

Ten minutes later and I was stuffed like a turkey a thanksgiving. Yum. My tummy was satisfied but my curiosity was making an appearance, 'How come you ate bacon?' I asked Ric.

'You finished eating?' He asked. I nodded and then he grinned at me, 'The bacon's fake.'

'What do you mean _fake_?'

'It's a meat substitute, it's actually really healthy.'

My mouth dropped open. 'But it tasted _good_!' The rest of the room burst into laughter.

'Thank you, dear.' Said Aunt May, sounding amused.

I glanced towards Aunt May and that's when I saw it. My jaw hit the deck. The clock read five thirty.

'It's 5:30! What the hell time did you wake me up at?!'

'4:30 Babe.'

'4:30! I should come after you with a carving knife for that! Aunt May, do you have a carving knife I could borrow?'

Aunt May smiled at me, 'I think there's one in the draw to your left, dear.' I hopped off the bar stool and reached for the draw. Ric caught my hand and spun me to face him.

'Don't you like the way I woke you up?'

'I loved the _way_ you woke me up, it's the fricking _time_ that I object to!'

Ric laughed softly and kissed me lightly on my hand, 'I love you Querida.'

I smiled, I couldn't help it; I'm such a dope. 'Oh, well I guess that's alright then.'

Ric's smile widened and he leaned forward and kissed me, tongue and all. I made a small noise of enjoyment and suddenly the boys were whooping and yelling, 'get a room.' I rolled my eyes at them and showed them some good ol' Italian hand gestures. Ric grinned and drew me into his arms. He held me whilst the boys all finished eating, then he asked, 'will you come to the office? I want to brief everyone on Pedral.' I nodded and we left the kitchen – after thanking Aunt May, of course – I _am _a burg girl, even if I'm a sucky one.

We went to the top floor on the central wing and sat down in what was obviously a conference room. By 6am everyone was there.

'Right.' Ric said, taking centre stage. 'This is what we know about Pedral…'


	11. Introducing Bear

_My muse briefly abandoned me a few days ago and I think that she's apologising for leaving me…Hence so many chapters!_

**Please review!**

Chapter 16

After an hour of discussing Pedral I came to the conclusion that we knew nothing about him. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Nil. Naught. _Nothing_.

We knew what he looked like, we knew a few potential goons, and we knew he wanted to nail Ric. We didn't know where he was, we didn't know his movements, we didn't know what was happening, who he was with, what his plans were. Nada.

Shit.

'What's the matter Babe?'

'Huh?'

'You said 'shit'.'

'Out loud?'

'Yeah Babe.' Ric said, sounding amused.

'I have gotta quit doing that!'

'So, what's the matter?'

'We don't know a whole lot Ric. It's not good.'

'I know, which is why security is going to be tightened. You're going to have someone on you at all times from now on, ok?' I opened my mouth to protest but Ric held up a hand and said, 'Please Babe. I'm going to have someone with me as well. Ok?' I sighed but nodded. 'I've got in contact with several people that owe me and they're trying to dig up something, but it'll probably be a few weeks before we get any useful intel. Tank, can you go debrief Haywood? Nick, Danny – carry on as before. Casey, Bear – can you stay here? Everyone else – dismissed.'

I got up to leave but Ric gestured for me to stay.

'Babe, this is Casey, he's Aunt May's husband. He runs the security for the compound.'

'Compound?'

'This house Babe.'

'Oh. Nice to meet you.' Casey smiled at me slightly and nodded. Casey was probably in his early 50's, but he was as muscular as Ric and the only indication of age was a few laughter lines around his eyes.

'This is Bear,' Ric said, gesturing to the mountain of a man next to him. It would be easy to be intimidated by him but I smiled at him and said, 'Hi! Nice to meet you.' A slow smile curved across Bear's face, and Ric and Casey looked surprised.

There was a look in Bear's eyes that made my heart ache, and I recognised it instantly. It was the same look that my Uncle Tommy had had in his eyes. Uncle Tommy was a friend of my Dads, and the look in his eyes had appeared because his wife and his twin daughters had died. So I did the same thing to Bear that I used to do to Uncle Tommy, I climbed onto Bear's lap, wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Bear's arms came round me slowly, like it had been a very long time since he had held someone. I drew back slightly and looked into his eyes, he nodded as if he had made a decision, and the look in his eyes changed. It was the same fierce protectiveness that Uncle Tommy had had in his eyes when he had pushed me out of the way of an oncoming car. He had saved my life, and lost his.

'You gunna look after me?' I asked Bear, even though I already knew the answer.

He nodded slowly again.

'You ever talk?'

He shrugged slightly.

'Ok.' I said and then I kissed him on the cheek. His arms tightened around me and he kissed me on my hair. He stood up and deposited me on his chair, then he went to a cupboard and tapped in a code. He pulled something out and returned to my side. He held out a woman's Kevlar vest and shook it at me firmly.

'Do I have to?'

Bear nodded once.

'But it makes me look _really_ flat chested!'

The slow smile spread across Bear's face but he shook the vest again.

I sighed. I hopped up off the chair and held my arms out; Bear slipped the vest on and did it up securely for me. I glanced down at my now flat chest and sighed again. Very sexy.

'You always look sexy Baby. Even in Kevlar.' I rolled my eyes at Ric but smiled despite myself. I was surprised that he called me Baby, rather than Babe, but I guess it was an indication of how comfortable he felt with these two men.

Ric crossed the distance between us and kissed me lightly. 'You're amazing.' He breathed into my ear; I guess he was talking about Bear.

'You wanna be on bodyguard detail for Steph?' Ric asked Bear.

Bear nodded firmly once.

'Good. Babe, have you considered Tank's offer yet?'

'What offer?'

'To join Rangeman full time.'

'I don't know, I like bounty hunting.'

'You can skip trace for Rangeman. We get our skips from Vinnie, it's just you get more money if you go through Rangeman, he pays us 17 rather than 10. The Rangeman employee gets 12 and 5 goes the company. It's just if you work for Rangeman you won't be limited to just fugitive apprehension.'

'That sounds good, but what if things between us muck up?'

'You think they will?'

'No! But it's a possibility, a very slim one, but a possibility nonetheless.'

Ric nodded, 'It's good that you're thinking about it, taking it into account. If things don't work out between us, we _are_ staying friends. No two ways about it. I won't ever lose you from my life. And if we're friends then it shouldn't be a problem.'

'I don't ever want to lose you either. How about a trial period? To see if I can handle set hours and procedures and stuff like that.'

'How about a months probationary period?'

'Yeah. Ok. Let's try it.'

Ric smiled and went to a file cabinet. He pulled out something that looked a lot like a contract, wrote on it, and then he handed it to me.

It was a contract. Ric had written in the time period the contract was valid for, a month. It already said Stephanie Michelle Plum and had the rest of my details filled in. I raised my eyebrow at him.

'I've been planning on offering you a job for a while, especially since I've seen how well Danny's been training you.'

I nodded and read through the contract thoroughly – I trust Ric, but I'm not stupid. Then I signed. I handed it back to Ric and he was smiling at me – pleased I'd read the contract properly.

'Welcome to Rangeman officially.' Said Casey. And I recognised his voice from the impromptu 'I've got your back' ceremony in Haywood. I also realised that Bear hadn't been there. I raised my eyebrow at him. Bear gripped a hand on my shoulder and I knew he was saying, 'I've got your back.'

I smiled at him and said, 'I've got your back, Bear.' The slow smile drew across his face and he nodded fractionally.

'You wanna do skip tracing today?' Ric asked.

'Ric. You can't treat me like your woman who works for you. You've got to treat me like you would any employee. Don't ask me what to do, tell me. If I have a problem with you're orders, I'll tell you so.'

'Proud of you Babe.' Ric said. Then he removed another file from the cabinet. 'This is your FTA. You have three days to locate and secure her. The bond is worth $10,800 to you and $4,500 to Rangeman. Questions?'

I shook my head, stood up and headed for the door.

'Baby?'

'Yeah?'

'You wanna come back here tonight?'

'For dinner?'

'And breakfast.' Ric said, with a sexy smile.

'It's a plan.' I said with my own sexy smile.

Ric's smile widened, 'good. Have a lousy day Baby.'

'You too Rico.' Ric closed the distance between us and kissed me, tongue and everything. My hand curled into his shirt and I pressed my body against him. When we pulled apart his eyes were dark, 'You'd better go now or I'll drag you back to bed.' I smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

'Don't get shot.' We said, simultaneously – causing us to laugh. With one last kiss I left the conference room.

I turned to Bear, 'You know the way around this maze, right?'

Bear's lips tilted up fractionally and he nodded. I linked my arm through his, 'good. Can you take us to the garage?' He nodded again, and my protector led the way.


	12. Clue: it's not meatloaf!

**Please Review!!!!**

_My muse just won't leave me alone now! _

Chapter 17

The garage was underground, and it was wall-to-wall black shiny cars! Bear led me to black hummer and beeped it open. I climbed in shotgun position and flicked open the file. Bear looked over at me, tacitly requesting our destination.

'I don't know yet Bear, hang on a minute.' He nodded slightly and I skimmed the file.

Sharona Liz Heart, 29, African American. 5ft 6" and the mug shot showed that her build closely resembled Lula's. Sharona was a big woman. Her eyes were glassy and her expression was bitter, disillusioned. Probably she wouldn't be able to run away from me, but that didn't mean she couldn't 'bust a cap up my ass', to use Lula phrasing. Occupation was left blank but her clothes and her expression said 'ho.

She was arrested for soliciting and possession, and her bond was so high because of the amount of crack found in her flat. We're talking kilo's.

'To Vinnie's office, please Bear.'

He didn't acknowledge the order he just started the car and pulled out. 20 minutes later we were there. I checked my surroundings before I eased out of the car and Bear came in with me.

'Is he in?'

'Yeah,' Connie replied, 'but so is Joyce.'

'Eww.' My lip curled back involuntarily. Suddenly I was very glad that I was going to be working for Ranger. I'd decided, on the drive over, that Ric should be Ranger when we're working and Ric, or Rico, when we're not. More professional.

The front door opened and I was greeted with 'Yo white girl, haven't seen your skinny ass round here much lately.'

'Lula! You ok?' She certainly looked it. Today she was squeezed into red sequined spandex with matching red hair. Never let it be said that Lula isn't adventurous.

'Yeah, things been pretty good. I'm getting better you know? But damn girl, those old people sure are crafty!'

'Tell me about it! The trick is to not believe anything they tell you. No matter how sweet they seem.'

'Yeah. This lil old lady said she was going to feed her cat and then she sneaks out the back. Can't trust them old people, they don't think right.'

'Hey, do you know of a Sharona Liz Heart?'

'What's that stupid 'ho gone done now?'

'Soliciting, and having a whole lotta crack.'

'Damn, she said she was clean.' Lula sighed, a very unusual thing for Lula to do. 'Nothing has worked with her. So I guess we'd better haul her sorry ass to the cop shop, maybe that'll dry her out.'

There only address listed for her was '11 suck dick avenue'. Somehow I thought it might be fake.

'Sure. You know where she lives?'

'One house down from me.'

'Oh. Connie, tell Vinnie when he's done that I'm going to work for Rangeman for the next month at least. Which means he has to pay me 15, if he has a problem with this then Ranger'll be in to talk it out with him.' I laid no particular emphasis on 'talk' – I didn't have to.

'Steph?' Connie said, as I turned to leave.

'Yeah.'

'You look happy.'

'I am.' Whilst thinking about my man, something occurred to me, 'hey Con, could you do me a favor?'

'Sure. Shoot.'

'Can you find out anything you can about a guy called Pedral?'

'Sure. I'll let you know.'

'Thanks. If you can't reach me then call Ranger.'

All three of us hopped in the hummer and zoomed off to see Sharona. Twenty minutes later and Sharona was sitting in the back of the hummer, sulking. I would be sulking too if I'd just received the bollocking Lula had given her. Sharona had promised Lula that she'd stay clean, and Lula was pissed as hell.

After we'd dropped off Sharona and had her processed by the police – eww, sounds kinda food blender-ish… – we left Lula at the office and headed to my apartment. I let myself in by picking the lock, I silently thanked my bro for that particular skill, might as well keep in practice. Besides, I've temporarily misplaced the key. It'll be in my pocketbook somewhere, but everyone knows a woman can't find anything in her handbag in less than 15 minutes; it's a cosmic law or something.

We locked the door behind us and I looked Bear in the eye, 'don't tell anyone this, ok?' and then I did my happy dance. Bear's head was thrown back and he was silently laughing, his hand clutching his stomach.

'What? I have a right to happy dance, Ranger gave me three days and I've done the job in less than two hours!'

A huge smile cracked across Bear's face, making him look much younger than he normally did. Bear was probably in his late thirties, but normally he looked much older. He was as muscle bound as all the merry men, and his dark skin rippled when he moved. Like Ranger, he had an air of menace that few people would be comfortable with; luckily I was one of the few.

'Hey wanna do some training with me?' Bear shrugged slightly and nodded. 'Cool,' I replied.

We pushed the furniture to the side and removed our weapons, putting them on the tableside.

Bear stood in the middle of the space and started to do an aerobic warm up, I followed suit, no point straining my muscles. After that we sparred lightly, then Bear picked up my huge couch cushion and held it up in front of him, raising one eyebrow in question.

I nodded once and he tightened his grip on the cushion. I gave the cushion a high kick with my right foot and then a hard jab with my left hand. I relaxed and let myself go.

An hour later and my muscles were aching, but I felt better. We warmed down with a gentler aerobic exercise and then we stretched out our muscles.

I had sweat patches under my arms so I retreated to the bathroom for a quick shower. After seeing Ric's shower mine seemed kinda…pathetic. And small. And ugly. Ric had a much nicer place than me. Still, my apartment is mine.

I let the hot water of the shower wash over me and ease the whisper of aches that remained from my workout. I couldn't resist temptation. I used Ric's shower gel. The scent of Ric washed up and around me and I closed my eyes and imagined that it was his hands that were touching me, not my own.

I really, genuinely, didn't mean to let my fingers slip between my legs – it was an accident. Honest. But hell, seeing as how my fingers were there…I stroked my self firmly and bit back a moan. Bear was in the living room and I doubt he would have heard me, but still.

Imagining Ric's fingers, and Ric whispering sexily in Spanish, I teased my clit in slow circles. Two fingers on my left hand slipped inside me and I clenched my jaw to stop my gasp. I tilted my head back and let the water rush down my body as I brought myself to the delicious brink. I moaned Ric's name softly as I came.

When I finally came back down again I realised the water had turned tepid. Muttering about the water tank, I climbed out of the shower. I dried myself and pulled on some fresh clothes. Then I set about trying to work out what to take for tonight. Sigh. Impossible. I headed to my closet.

I ended up packing my duffel bag to the brim, putting in a wide range of clothes because I wasn't sure what we'd be doing for dinner. And of course, I packed my shampoo and half a dozen hair products and some make up.

Rolling my eyes at my inability to pack lightly, I went into the kitchen to check on Rex. He was fast asleep. 'Hey, wake up!' he didn't, so I reached in a tapped the soup can. After a few seconds he reluctantly crept out, twitched his whiskers at me and went back in. Glad I was missed.

I felt bad for neglecting Rex so I peeled Rex a grape, gave him fresh water and one of his favourite hamster treats. I nodded to myself, feeling like a much better hamster mummy.

Then I noticed that something wasn't quite right in here. It smelled quite bad, like gone off meat. I hunched down and checked in my fridge, nope. Hmm.

I sniffed the air – something really didn't smell so great. I checked Rex's cage, but it had been cleaned out recently, and it really didn't smell that bad. So what was it?

It was definitely in the kitchen. I looked through all the cupboards and then, in exasperation, I pulled open the oven door. The bad smell wafted out in a wave of putrid vileness. I hunched down to look in the oven and I screamed. Then I fainted.


	13. Queen of Denial

_For Kartia! Here you go hun, thanks for your comments!!_

_Let me know what you think!_

Chapter 18

I came around and my first thought was that Ric really was a god in bed if he could make me faint this much. Then I remembered that it definitely wasn't Ric that had made me faint.

I felt bile rise in my throat and I pushed myself up so I could throw up in the sink. Gentle hands pulled my still damp hair out of my face. I twisted slightly and relaxed when I realised it was Bear.

'It's all right Angel.' Said Bear softly. I looked at him and nodded, not surprised he could talk – he just hadn't wanted to before.

The queasiness in my stomach didn't pass and I felt the urge to retch rise once more. I hunched back over the sink and vomited again.

Bear's hands stroked my back soothingly, 'Ric's on his way, Angel.' I managed to nod but then I staggered away from the sink, to my bathroom. I needed to brush my teeth and to…well to be honest I just had to get away from that god-awful smell.

I should go to church more often, maybe then these things wouldn't happen to me. Who was I kidding? These things _always_ happened to me. I attracted shit like this like honey attracts bees, or maybe the more realistic comparison is that of moths and flames. I was the moth and these _occurrences_ were the flames. I just hoped I wasn't going to get burnt. I sighed heavily – I needed Ric. I really really needed him, I was going to burst into tears any second and I wanted his arms around me when I did.

I stepped back into the living room and sat down on my couch. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged my knees. Bear sat down next to me and put a comforting arm round my shoulder.

I could hear the wail of the police sirens drawing nearer. Where was Ric?

The door burst open and Bear leapt up, gun in hand, ready to shoot. He lowered his hand and put the gun away as he realised it was Ric and Tank.

Ric ran across to me, all pretence of being calm and collected gone. He reached my side and wrapped his arms around me. He held me like that for a minute or so whilst I chanted in my head _don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_. Rico pulled back slightly, looked me in the eyes and asked me, 'are you ok Baby?' if it was anyone else, _anyone else_, I would have muttered something along the lines of 'yeah, peachy.' But it was Ric, and I couldn't lie to him.

'No.' I managed to say, and then I burst into tears.

He tightened his grip on me and pulled me into his lap, rocking me gently back and forth whilst he whispered what I supposed were reassurances in Spanish. I pushed my head into his shoulder and his hand gently stroked my hair, all the while murmuring softly that I was going to be ok.

My full body sobs gradually subsided into quietly crying and I became vaguely aware that the cops had arrived at some point. Wonder who won the pool. I hope it was Eddie, his wife Sheila's birthday is coming up and I know she wants to go away for a romantic weekend.

I heard one of the cops throw up and felt a bit better about me vomiting. I figure if the tough ass cops can be sick, then so can the tough ass bounty hunter.

'I need to ask you a few questions Cupcake, that ok?'

'Can't it wait Morelli?' asked Ric.

'No,' I said, 'it's ok.' I looked up from Ric's shoulder and repositioned myself on him so that I could see Joe. His nose had one of those weird nose things that you get when you break it. Wonder who did that…Oh. Me. Oops.

'Sorry about your nose. I was mad.' Understatement of the century.

Joe smiled at me slightly and touched his nose ruefully, 'yeah. I got that. I deserved it. I was being an asshole. I didn't want you to have moved on, you know? I'm sorry.'

I nodded, I understood.

'Sorry to you as well Manoso, and to your men. I honestly didn't mean it, I was just jealous…and hurt.'

Ric glanced down at me a second before replying, 'don't worry about it, Joe. If I'd lost her, I would've been an asshole too.'

'Thanks.' Said Joe; clearly surprised that Ric had called him Joe as opposed to his usual 'Morelli'. I was too; I'd question Ric about it later.

'Right, now we've cleared that up, we'd better get back to the questions, ok Cupcake?' Joe asked, and I nodded.

Joe got out his notepad and pen, and then he asked, 'how did you find the severed head?'

The questions lasted nearly three hours and I promised to drop by the station to sign my statement sometime tomorrow. By then the forensics team were everywhere. It probably wouldn't take very long to identify the head. The teeth were intact, apparently, and so dental records could be used.

I didn't recognise the head, and to be honest I was trying real hard not to think about why someone would put a head in my oven. Probably it was an accident. Probably the killers meant to put the head in apartment 3C as a present for 70 yr old Mr Kline. Or maybe it was a _wax_ head and the smell was sprayed on or something, _eau de death_. The Queen of denial was in full swing.

'Will you come and stay in the compound for a while Babe? You don't necessarily have to stay in my room, you can stay in the spare room if you want.'

'Oh.' I managed to say in a tiny voice, but my brain was screaming '_he doesn't want me to stay in his room_!' Closely followed by, '_Why doesn't he want me to stay in his room_?' I wanted to burst into tears again.

Ric twisted me around so he could see my face.

'Oh God Baby! Of course I want you to stay with me! I just don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me. I want it to be your choice to be with me, not because you have no other option! You can stay in my room, I'd like nothing better, but only if you want to be there! Oh Baby! Don't cry, please don't cry. I'm sorry.'

Don't cry? What was he talking about? Oh, possibly the tears running down my face. Jeez, talk about emotional overload. I buried my head in his shoulder again and gradually I calmed down whilst he whispered, 'lo siento Bebe, te amo siempre mia Querida, lo siento.' (_Translation: I'm sorry Baby, I love you always my beloved, I'm sorry.)_Even though I didn't understand what he was saying it calmed me down.

'Can we take Rex?' I asked.

'Of course. He can stay in our living room on the table by the sleepy place.'

'Sleepy place?'

'Oh,' he said, sounding a little bit embarrassed, 'the area with pillows and stuff, it's what Alysha calls it. Sometimes when she visits I read her stories there before she goes to bed, but she always falls asleep before the end of the story and I have to carry her to bed. Christ, I'm babbling.'

'Yeah,' I said with a smile, 'but I love it!'

'I love you,' Ric countered.

'I love you more,' I replied, sticking my tongue out.

'Don't think so Babe. One Two Three. Ha! See? I love you more!'

'Only today!'

Jokey Ric disappeared and serious Ric took his place, 'I love you so much Querida, I'm sorry I made you cry.'

'I was kinda emotional Ric, not sure you can take all the blame for that one, severed heads tends to make a girl weepy.' Ric's lips curved up in a slow smile and then he leaned forward and kissed me.

Really, truly kissed me. It was somewhere between Panther-I'm-going-to-fuck-your-brains-out and I-love-you-more-than-anything. It was a heady mix and I had to restrain the urge to rip off his clothes and give him a reason to sing the hallelujah chorus.

We reluctantly pulled apart and Ric rested his forehead on mine whilst we tried to get our breathing back to normal.

'Come on Babe. To the batcave.'

He grabbed my duffel bag in one hand and my hand with the other. Bear picked up Rex's cage and Rex supplies. We climbed into Bear's hummer, whilst Tank set off in the Mercedes, muttering about needing to see his woman.

Ric and I sat in the back whilst Bear drove. Ric wrapped his arms around me again and I leaned back against him, feeling safe. We reached the compound in record time. I angled out of the car and hugged Bear.

'Thanks for being there.' I said simply.

He hugged me tightly, 'Anytime Angel.'

Ric's expression was dumbstruck. Bear shot him an amused glance and ambled off.

'He spoke to you!'

'Yeah, so? He must have spoken to you to tell you about the head.'

'No Babe. He pressed the panic button, which automatically sends a signal to the comms room and the emergency services.'

'Oh. Well Bear can talk, it's just he doesn't want to sometimes. Probably he didn't phone for you because the panic button was quicker and more efficient, and also he was trying to comfort me, and wake me up.'

'Wake you up?'

'I fainted.'

'Oh. You ok?'

'Fine.' Ric looked in my eyes for a minute then nodded.

'You want something to eat?'

'Yeah, but nothing to fancy ok? Not sure my tummy could cope.'

We went up to Ric's living room and he cooked for us in his kitchen. He cooked chicken, and tomato, and sweetcorn, and onion, and cheese, and peppers, and added it to pasta. It was delicious. And it really hadn't looked hard to do; maybe I could learn to cook it one day. I'd think about it later, which reminded me… 'How come you called Joe, Joe? Not Morelli?'

'He's a friend of yours.'

'He was a friend before.'

'Yeah. But he was competition before too.'

'Oh. So you don't feel threatened by him anymore?'

'Do you love him?'

'Yeah, but as a friend.'

'Do you love me?'

'You know I do!'

'As a friend?'

'Well, yeah but as a lover as well.'

Ric smiled at me, 'that's why I can call him Joe.'

'Oh.' I smiled too, and then I leaned forward and kissed him. He made an appreciative noise low in his throat and I pushed my body against his.

His cell rang. I hate technology.

Ric sighed. 'Yo?' he answered, sounding pissed.

'What? Yeah, ok.' He hung up. 'I have to go to my spare office; some information has just come in on the case I'm working with the Feds. I need to go through it. I shouldn't be too long though. You can make yourself at home here, or you can go to the playroom. I had security add your thumbprints to the database, so you can get in any room in the compound, ok?'

I nodded; he gave me a swift kiss and was gone. I unpacked my things from my duffel bag and checked in on Rex. I questioned Rex about the head but he didn't answer, go figure.

After 15 minutes, I decided to try and navigate to the playroom. I made it there with surprising ease. Lester, Bobby, Nick and Danny were watching a movie. I settled in with them. I watched for ten minutes before getting up and bolting out the room. I ran as fast as I could to the Kitchens so that I could noisily throw up all my yummy food.

A minute later, Ric was there. 'All right Baby?' I nodded. 'If my food was that bad you didn't have to eat it!' Ric said with a slight smile.

'The food was amazing and you know it! I just saw something.'

'What?'

'Never mind.' I didn't want Ric to think I was pathetic.

Ric gave me a long look, 'ok.' He said finally. 'I'm nearly done. How about you go back to our room and I'll meet you up there in a few minutes?'

'Sounds good.' I said and went back to wait for Ric, and to brush my teeth again.

Ric watched her walk away with a frown. Something had bothered his Babe, and he was pretty sure it was something from the playroom, which meant one of the boys had upset her. His frown deepened, and he headed to the playroom.

'What upset Steph?'

'I don't know man!' Lester said, 'Honest. One minute she was ok and the next she was running out the room.' The other men agreed.

Ric opened his mouth to question them further when something on the TV screen caught his eye, 'well shit.' Ric said. 'I'm surrounded by morons.'


	14. Nightmares

**_Please let me know what you think!_**

_Warning: Some icky description of the head and a tinsy bit of smut!_

Chapter 19

'What?' said Lester defensively.

'You're watching 'Sleepy Hollow'.'

'So?' said Bobby, looking confused, 'It's a good movie, even chicks like it – it has Johnny Depp in it.'

Ric took a deep breath and resisted the urge to strangle his men, 'Sleepy Hollow is about a headless horseman that goes around chopping people's heads off.'

Ric looked at his men's blank faces and wondered if they'd been dropped on the head repeatedly as children. Ric sighed, and he spoke in a voice that you would use with very slow children, 'what did Steph find in her oven?'

Lester: 'Shit!'

Bobby: 'Fuck!'

Danny: 'Bollocks!'

Nick: 'Crap!'

'I think that sums it up,' Ric said dryly. 'Fucking idiots.' He muttered, shaking his head. Then he turned on his heel and went looking for his Babe.

He found her curled up in the sleepy place, fast asleep, brown curls spread about her head like a dark halo. 'Mi angel,' Ric said softly with a tender smile. Then he leaned down and gently picked her up, 'My Babe.' He cradled her in his arms and carried her to his bed, 'our bed,' he corrected himself quietly. He laid her down and eased her out of her clothes. Then he took off his top and put it on her. She liked wearing his t-shirts; she said they smelled of him. He removed the rest of his clothes and crawled in next to her.

It was still quite early but Ric was tired. The adrenaline, which had shot through his system when the panic button had gone off, had dissipated – leaving him exhausted. He draped an arm around his woman and drifted off to sleep.

I knew I was dreaming, and I knew what I was dreaming about. But I couldn't make it stop.

'Hey wake up!' I tapped on Rex's can. He twitched his whiskers at me and went back in his can. Huh. I gave him a grape and fresh water and felt like a better hamster mummy. I was busy congratulating myself when I sniffed the air, something didn't smell so good.

_Oh no, I really don't want to do this bit again! I watched helplessly as my hands started opening and closing cupboards. _

_Finally I opened the oven, the smell of death wafted out. But curiosity always gets the better of me. I knew something_ _really icky was in there…but I had to know what it was, especially when I heard this little 'tap, tap' noise. Now I definitely had to know. I hunched down and looked inside._

_The 'tap, tap' was caused by the blood droplets dropping from the severed head onto the foil in the bottom of my oven. I raised my eyes from the foil and noted that bits of the spinal chord that were hanging out from the neck, as was what looked like gristle. The wound looked messy, like someone had hacked repeatedly at the neck, rather than one clean blow. My eyes continued to rise, and I noticed the look of pure horror on the man's face, the mouth was open slightly, as if in mid scream. I noted all of this in a few seconds. Who knew a few seconds could be so long?_

_Curiosity killed the cat, I thought suddenly, my stomach going squishy. _

_I dragged my eyes up and looked into the milky eyes of the dead. I screamed._

I sat bolt upright and tried to choke off the scream.

Rico's arms wrapped around me and held me close, 'It's all right Baby. It's all right.'

But it wasn't. The man was still dead. And I'd still found his head in my oven. _My fricking oven!_

'I know,' Ric said soothingly. 'We'll find who killed him.' I nodded and let myself be overtaken by tears again.

He rocked me back and forth and stroked my hair, silently comforting me. And when the tears stopped I leaned forward and kissed him. I pulled back, my eyes pleading with him to make this shadow leave my heart. He looked in my eyes and saw my soul; he leaned forward and kissed me – pure emotion, pure love, pouring into me with such a simple act.

My heart kick started with a ka-thump and I pressed my lips to his again. I parted my lips slightly and slipped my tongue into his waiting warmth. I massaged his tongue with mine and his hands slipped under the shirt that I was wearing, which, I realised with startlement, was his. Always he surprised me. I moaned low in my throat and my hands ran up and down his luscious body, pausing to rub and teases his nipples. He let out a gasp of pleasure and he pulled his shirt off me, tossing it somewhere carelessly. He pushed me gently back into the bed.

His skilled hands stroked my body whilst his lips kissed my skin. His right hand slipped down my body and found my clit. He rubbed my hard nub in sure, slow circles. I pulled my legs up, heel to ass, spreading myself for him in invitation.

'Please.' I managed to say.

Ric looked in my eyes and he knew what I wanted. His fingers did not pause in their torturous teasing of me as he manoeuvred his body so that his cock was at my entrance. He eased himself into me slightly and I moaned, 'more.' I tried to rock down on him but his hand held me in place.

He smiled at me and eased a little more of himself in me, 'I love you' he whispered. He pulled back, and then he eased a little more of himself inside me, 'I love you,' Ric repeated, and then he pulled back. He was invading my body with slow deliberate thrusts and each time he got deeper, he told me he loved me, and each time I felt the shadow recede that much more.

Eventually he pushed his full length inside of me and it was so tight, such a perfect fit. I felt complete. He picked up tempo slightly and my nails racked down his back. He exploded with a gasped 'I love you Baby!' and feeling him come inside me, spilling his seed inside me, triggered my own release, 'I love you Rico!'

Tears welled in my eyes once more, but these were tears of pleasure and of love. Now I understood the difference between sex and making love.

Ric kissed my tears away, 'I love you Baby, and I'll never stop loving you.'

'I love you Rico, you're everything to me. Everything.' We kissed lightly again, and with our limbs intertwined we sunk back into sleep. If I dreamt, it was only of Ric.

I was awoken by someone gently stroking my hair. I smiled, 'hey Rico.'

'Hey Baby.' Ric said softly. I opened my eyes and looked into his chocolate ones.

'Ready for breakfast?'

Honestly? I was hungry, but I really didn't want to get out of this warm bed. Ric laughed softly, 'you don't have to.'

'Damn Esp,' I said. But it was more out of habit than any real conviction; the truth was I really loved the way he could tell what I was thinking.

Ric picked up a tray from the floor beside him. On the tray were two Boston cream donuts, a cup of coffee exactly the way I liked it, and a single red rose in a tall, thin, glass vase.

'Oh.' I said in a happy voice, and then I pulled him to me and kissed him thoroughly. 'You're so perfect!'

Ric laughed, 'not hardly. But I love that you think so, it makes me want to try to be better than I am.'

'Not possible,' I said firmly, 'you're the best man I know.'

He smiled hugely, 'thanks.'

'You're welcome.' I replied, smiling. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, 'What's the time?'

'Seven.'

'Huh? How come you're up so late?'

Ric laughed and pulled back his side of the covers. He was fully dressed. 'I've already been on a run, had a shower, eaten breakfast, done the compound debriefing, and driven to the Tasty Pastry. But I wanted to lie next to the woman I love for ten minutes. Besides, I wanted you to wake up with me next to you.'

'You're so adorable!'

'Babe,' he said in his mock exasperated voice, 'what did I say?

'I can't call you cute, sweet or adorable. You're not cute, or sweet, or adorable. You're sexy, strong, and brave – very Macho. Got it.'

His lips curved up in amusement, 'I love you.'

I smiled at him, my heart feeling light, 'aren't I the lucky one?'

'Definitely. You get the day off today.'

'Ranger! You can't just give me the day off because you love me…'I was silenced by his lips on mine.

'I'm not. I'm giving you the day off because you got your skip with two days to spare. Besides, I'd give anyone the day off if they found…uh…what you did in your oven. Ok?'

'Oh. Ok then.'

'Babe?'

'Yeah?'

'What's with calling me Ranger?'

'Oh. Well, I figured that when we're working I should call you Ranger, as that's your working name, you know? And then when we're not working I can call you Ric or Rico. You wouldn't really call me Baby in front of all the guys, would you? You'd call me Babe or Steph. It's like when the boys call me Bombshell in front of other people but when we're alone, they call me Angel. You see?'

'I see. It's a good idea Baby.' He glanced at his watch and sighed, 'I'd better go soon. What's your plans for today?'

'I figure I'll just hang out here if that's ok? Maybe go to the gym and go swimming?'

'Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I called your mom last night to do damage control about the head thing, but you might want to call her later to reassure her.'

'You think of everything, don't you? I'll call her.'

Ric smiled, 'I try. If you go out, take Bear with you, ok? He's in the comm. room at the moment, but when you're up and about I expect he'll come and hang with you, keep you safe.'

'Isn't the compound safe?' I said, feeling rather alarmed.

'About as safe as the pentagon, don't worry. It's just I think Bear wants to check on you, make sure you're ok after yesterday.'

'Oh. How do you know all that if he doesn't speak to you?'

'I've been working with Bear for nearly five years, he's what helped hone my Esp.'

'Oh. Well, have a good day Rico.'

'You too Baby, I'll come see you if I have any spare time today. Don't forget you have to go to the station to sign your statement, and don't forget to take Bear with you. Ok?'

I saluted him and he laughed. He kissed me goodbye and was gone like the wind.


	15. Conversations with alley cats

_Warning: This is very sappy, but it's my fic so _:-P

_**Let me know what you think!**_

Chapter 20

I ate my donuts, drank my coffee and did a happy dance. It was a good morning. Despite the horror of yesterday, I felt wonderful. I could still see the look in Ric's eyes when he made love to me, and I could still feel his hands gently stroking my hair to wake me up this morning. And I could still see his smile when I told him he was the best man I know.

I smiled happily and all but skipped to the shower. I meant to have a fast shower, but it turned out Ric had a much better water tank than me. So, at eight I finally dried my hair and got dressed.

I went into the living room and sat on the comfy couch. I looked at my cell and gulped, ok Steph – you can call your mom. It's no big deal. I got off the couch and started to pace. Deep breath. I was about to dial when it rang. I looked at the readout but it was an unfamiliar number. I was wary, what if it was the person who liked separating heads from shoulders? But I wasn't going to find out by looking at my cell. So I answered.

'Yo.' I said.

'Stephanie?' said a girl's voice.

'Speaking.' I replied.

'Oh hi! You sound really nice. Of course, I can't really tell that from two words but I guess I know you're nice anyway 'cos Daddy says you're nice and he doesn't lie so I guess that must mean that you're nice, huh?'

'Um…'

'Oh! I'm sorry. I'm so rude, mommy's spent years, well I've only been alive 9 years, but it seems like a lot of the time she's telling me to mind my Ps and Qs and – oh I haven't even introduced myself!' The words spilled out of her mouth so fast it was like it was all her mouth could do was to try and keep up with her excited thoughts. Wait a sec! 9 years – it couldn't be…

'Uh…' I said. Good response, Steph. Way to go.

'Oh…sorry! I'm Alysha. You're dating my Daddy.'

'Oh!' Eloquent.

'Not meaning to be rude or anything, but can you say more that two syllables? I was just wondering 'cos sometimes Daddy doesn't and maybe it's rubbed off on you? But I don't think that's right because Daddy says that you talk a lot too.'

'Does he now?'

'Uh huh, and he says you're beautiful, I've got to admit I agree, I've seen some pictures and you look really pretty. I wish my hair would go all curly like yours. It takes hours to make my hair look like that. It's naturally straight, you see, like Daddy's.'

'Yeah, I've seen a photograph of you, you're very beautiful.'

'Oh hey, thanks! See, you are nice! Daddy says you're funny too, and you're really clever. He says you were a bit upset yesterday because someone left you a severed head in your oven…'

'He told you that?!'

'Yeah, he tries not to keep things from me. I'd get freaked out if I had to deal with a severed head myself, but seeing as it happened to you, and not me, I won't freak out. But it makes sense that you would, freak out I mean. Seriously, a head – yeesh!'

'Yeah. It was pretty gross. But I'm ok now I think. So, did you want to speak to your Dad or something?'

'My Dad? Oh. You mean Daddy. Maybe I should explain. My mommy and my Daddy got married 'cos they liked each other a lot – that's what they tell me, but really it's 'cos Daddy got Mommy pregnant with me, but I pretend I don't know that. They lived in separate bedrooms after that. Anyway, when I was about two, Mommy met this lawyer guy called Jake and she really liked him so she asked Daddy for a divorce. Mommy and Daddy are actually pretty good friends so Daddy said yes and signed the papers. When I was three Jake and Mommy married and so Jake became Dad. So, Daddy's Daddy and Jake's Dad. If you marry my Daddy then Mommy will be Mommy and you'll be Mom. See?'

'I see, that makes sense.'

'You're not freaking out 'cos I mentioned marriage are you? 'Cos Daddy says he loves you very much and he wants to be with you for ever but he thinks you don't wanna get married again cos you had a really rubbish husband before. But Daddy would be a really good husband, don't you think?'

'Yeah,' I said smiling despite myself, this kid was so cute! 'Daddy would be a great husband. But it's a bit early for all of that yet.'

'It's not really that early 'cos Daddy says he's been in love with you for nearly two years. And you've known each other for ages! But anyway, you asked if I wanted to speak to Daddy? I do love to speak to Daddy but I actually phoned to speak to you if that's ok?'

'Sure sweetheart, I don't mind at all. You're very chatty aren't you?'

'My Mommy says that I stole all of Daddy's words and that's why he doesn't say that much! But the truth is, Daddy does say a lot more when he feels like it!'

'Yeah, he can be quite talkative when it matters, huh?'

'Yeah. Anyway, there was a reason why I phoned, other than to just talk to you I mean. My Mommy and Dad are going away for their wedding anniversary in a couple of weeks and Mommy's going to phone Daddy later to ask if I can come stay with him. Anyway, I just wanted to check it's ok with you, cos if it's not I'll tell Mommy not to phone and I can go stay with mis abuelos.'

'Of course it's ok if you come! You don't have to ask my permission to see your Daddy; besides, I'd really like to meet you.'

'Me too! I can't wait to see you. That's another reason why I phoned; I wanted to see if we'd get on ok. I know Daddy says you're nice, but Mommy says love makes people see things through rose tinted glasses, and so I wanted to see if you really are nice, and you are!'

'Thanks sweetheart. I'm glad you like me,' I said smiling, 'but Alysha?'

'Yeah?

'Who's Miss Abuelos?'

The little girl burst into warm laughter, just like her fathers. 'Not Miss Abuelos,' she finally gasped, 'mis abuelos! It means my grandparents in Spanish!'

'Oh.' I said, and then I started to laugh to.

We finally calmed down after a few minutes, but I couldn't get rid of the smile playing on my lips, this kid was absolutely adorable, so bubbly and happy, it was infectious.

'Stephanie?'

'Yes?'

'Can I call you Stephie?'

'Ok, but only you can call me that, no one else can!'

'Ok! You can call me Aly. Stephie?'

'Yeah?'

'Can you help me with a school assignment?'

'Sure, what's it about?'

'It's called, 'If your family were animals, what would they be?' So Mommy would be a swan, and Dad would be a fox, cos he's crafty. But what about Daddy?'

'A panther.' I said instantly.

'Why?'

Because when he's fucking me he gets this animalistic look in his eyes…shit, I couldn't say that!!!

'Um…because he's beautiful and strong and silent and very protective of those he loves?'

'Stephie, that's brilliant! Don't let him hear you call him beautiful though, it's not manly, apparently!'

Hmm, add beautiful on my list of things not to say. 'Got it.'

'Stephie?'

'Yeah sweetheart?'

'All the teachers at school feel sorry for me because I come from a 'broken home' but that really makes me mad, you know? My home isn't broken, it's great! I get even more parents than normal people, more love. Ok, so I don't get to see Daddy that much but he phones me every couple of days and he emails me everyday. I bet I'm a lot closer to my Daddy than most kids. I just hate it when they look at me pityingly. And I know they will tomorrow 'cos I'll have to explain about my bigger family.' Her words came out in a torrent, and I could tell she was upset.

'So why don't you tell your teachers that if you were an animal then you would be an alley cat? And then you say that it's because everyone pities you because you don't have a normal home, but that makes you mad, like a tough alley cat. And also, it's a play on your name – Aly cat. See?'

'Wow! Daddy's right you are clever! Thanks Stephie! This assignment is going to be so great! I should go now; I have to right it up. But Stephie?'

'Yeah Aly cat?'

'I like that,' she giggled. 'Can we not tell Daddy I phoned, not lie, just not mention it? 'Cos then, when I come to stay, we'll be all 'Hey Stephie' 'Hey Aly cat' and he'll be all 'Huh?' wouldn't that be fun?'

'Are you sure he won't get upset?'

'Course not! He'll be happy that we like each other.' Aly paused, 'You do like me right?'

'Oh sweetheart, of course I like you!' How could I not?

'I like you too! Stephie?'

'Yeah?'

'Could I phone you again sometime?'

'Anytime you want, Aly cat!'

'Really? Cool! Goodbye Stephie!'

'Bye Aly cat!'

'Stephie?'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for loving my Daddy.'

Disconnect.

My eyes filled with tears. As much as I loved Ric, I was awed that he could produce such a wonderful child. I was in love with the Daddy, and now, after a ten-minute conversation, I was falling for the daughter.


	16. X2

_A short one, but hopefullyI'm going to update again tomorrow!_

_Kartia - I'm actually english, I just adopt American i__diosyncrasies when writting JE because she, and steph, are american! Sometimes I slip up though! Thanks again!_ :-)

_**Please comment! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**_

Chapter 21

I dialled mom's number with trepidation. But, to my surprise, my mom decided to forgo the lectures about changing my job, instead she quietly asked if I was ok. I told her that I was holding up just fine, and explained that I was staying with Ric. My mom simply told me to bring him over for dinner again some time. I promised I would, and that was that.

Phew.

I spent the rest of the morning at the gym and in the pool. I love swimming. I love the way your arms cut through the water and propel you forward, and I love the way the water feels against your body. I climbed out of the water after a couple of hundred laps; feeling energised and revitalised. It was a huge pool, and it was testament to my physical fitness that I could swim so many laps and feel so good. Thanks Bro.

Now I had a choice. Shower or Jacuzzi. Hmm.

I climbed into the Jacuzzi and smiled as the hot water bubbled up and surrounded me. I slid further into the heat and tilted my head back. Heaven.

I heard the door click and I opened my eyes lazily to see who it was.

Ric.

In swimming trunks. Yum.

He gave me a warm smile and climbed in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and put my back to his front. He rested his head on my shoulder and sighed softly in contentment, I felt the tension drain out of him like a switch had been flicked.

We stayed like that for half an hour or so, and then, with a kiss, Ric was gone. I scrambled out of the Jacuzzi and went to shower.

I ate lunch with Bear and then trundled off to the cop shop to sign my statement. Joe wasn't there; I wasn't sure how I felt about that. A bit relieved, and so a bit guilty, but also a bit worried he was avoiding me. I didn't want things to be awkward between us, we'd both said and done things that we regretted – I just hoped our friendship could survive it. Joe wasn't a bad man; he just wasn't the one for me.

As if he knew my thoughts, Bear laid a comforting hand on my shoulder and I gave him a fast hug.

We angled into Bear's Beemer and zoomed off home. We parked and I followed Bear back up to the security office, it was probably a good idea to familiarise myself with everything, right? Ok, Ok, so I was curious. Sue me.

I know I've teased Ric about 'the batcave' but honestly, that's what this place was like; there were computer and monitor screens everywhere. Little beeping noises were coming from somewhere and there was four men in black crowded around something. I inched closer to the back of the crowd, and so did Bear. Everyone was looking at one of the monitor screens. Ric and Tank were on it, from the surroundings I'd guess that they were in Ric's spare office. Both of their stances were angry.

'No.' Ric said. I was so startled I nearly jumped a mile, but that's when I noticed that the noise was coming from the screen – ah ha, the room was bugged.

Better remember that.

'You know we need her in on this one.' Tank stated.

'No.' Ric repeated. 'It's too dangerous.'

'We're running out of time! We've been working this case with the Feds for months. If we don't try and get it now, it'll be moved – and that'll be a couple of months work down the drain! Use your head, Ric, not your heart. She's an employee now, and a valuable one. You said it yourself; she's good. We need her tonight. It'll just be like any distraction job.'

I should have taken some vitamin supplements today; my brain's running a little bit behind. I only just realised they were talking about me.

'He's a murdering, raping, son of a bitch!' Ric argued.

'She'll have back up.'

'She's been through a lot lately, I don't want to ask her to do this.'

'For her, or for you? I saw the way you looked at that guy from Shellocs, Johnny. Man, green is not your color. You gotta get a handle on that jealousy, or you're not gonna be able to be her back up when she has distraction work.'

'Shut up.'

'We gonna ask her to help out or what?'

Ric sighed, 'I don't want to.'

'But we're gonna?'

'Yeah. We'll ask.'

Bear and I exchanged glances and snuck out the office, back the way we came. Bear and I went to the playroom. I quashed the urge to stand against a wall, looking at the ceiling and whistling. I might as well scream 'Ok, Ok, I did something bad! I spied on you!' Instead we started a game of pool. I was up by two balls when Ric and Tank came down.

'Can I talk to you Babe?'

'Sure. Here?'

'Our living room.' He replied. I nodded and Tank stole my cue so he could play.

'Which color are you?' Tank asked Bear. Bear gestured to the red. He was lying, but hey I wasn't gonna tell – It'd give Bear a slight up on Tank.

Ric and I walked to his living room in silence. I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me.

'I need to ask you two things.' Ric said.

Two? Well, I knew one of them.

'Hit me.' I replied.

His lips twitched up slightly at that, but the half smile died before it even had a chance – Ric's face was definitely sombre. With a deep breath, he started.

'Rangeman's been working on this case for a while. Peter Silvac. His parents disappeared when he was eighteen, and all their money went to him. The Feds think that he killed his parents for their money. But there was no evidence at the time. He's a real piece of work. He's a murderer, a rapist. Everything you can imagine, he's done it. But he always gets away with it.

'A few months back the Feds got some info that he's started into porn. At first they thought it was just S&M. But then he started mixing his drugs business with his porn business. Now he's selling films of people being tortured. He injects them with a drug he's developed, called X-2. X-2 induces agonising pain that leaves the victim screaming for hours. Several doses over time won't have any lasting effects, but too much in too short a time frame can induce a coma, and sometimes death.

'Last night we got word that he's planning on selling the formula for X-2 to a splinter terrorist group. He's selling it for $10million, but he only gets the money if the terrorists get all the copies of the formula. So, for the last few days Silvac's been stockpiling the drug, and in two days he's handing over the formula and all the copies.

'We know Silvac's going to a party tonight, and we know he always leaves his briefcase with the formula in his car. Rangeman's involvement has been building up to this. Obviously the Feds can't steal the formula, but if we did I expect the Feds might look the other way, and I expect that if the formulas managed to get to one of the Feds desks, some money would find it's way into the Rangeman accounts. Morally right, legally grey. So, question one: would you be willing to distract him while we extract the formula? Believe me, I don't want to ask you to do this, especially after the head thing. And it's perfectly ok to say no.'

'I'll do it. One question though, why does he leave it in his car?!'

'He's got a custom made car. It's rigged to explode if you don't type in the right code within a few seconds of opening the car. You sure you're up for this?'

'Yeah, but what's to stop the car going kaboom?'

'Nick's been hacking into Silvac's security, we know the code.'

'Ok, so what's question two?'

'Oh. It's more mundane. My ex-wife and her husband are going away for their anniversary and she wants to know if Alysha can come here?'

'Are you asking me if it's ok for your daughter you hardly get to see comes to visit?'

'Yeah. Would you like to meet her?'

'Of course I would!' I stopped myself from saying 'she's adorable!' but only just.

'So, it's ok with you?'

'Yes, but you don't need my permission!'

'I know that, but I want us to start making decisions together, and besides, you're living here too at the moment, so it affects you.'

'Thank you for asking,' I said. 'Even though you didn't have to.' I leaned over and kissed his lips lightly. They curved up, and this time the half smile didn't die.


	17. Champagne

_Kartia: I was minding my own business when suddenlyI thought 'Hey, I've got a great idea,I should update my fan fic 'Revealing Eleven'!' lol_

_**Please comment!**_

Chapter 22

I checked my appearance in the mirror one more time. I was wearing a full-length cream dress that skimmed my body, accentuating all the right curves. The dress was a halter neck and the back of the dress was low, almost to the top of my ass. My arms were covered in matching silk gloves and my throat was adorned with the diamond necklace that Ric had given me.

It turned out that Silvac moved in the circles for the very rich, and I had to look the part. My hair cascaded down my shoulders in beautiful waves, but I decided to pin my hair up, letting two tantalising curls drift down my neck.

I admired the result; I looked hot. No two ways about it, modesty aside, of course.

The plan was for Ric and I to go the party together. During which time we would have a rather public disagreement. Meanwhile, Lester would be breaking into the car and getting the formulas. The timing had to be perfect – the guards patrolled the lot frequently, and the only possible gap was when the guards changed over. Unfortunately, Silvac knew this as well, and during those vulnerable 10 minutes, Silvac guarded his car. Lester wouldn't be able to get past Silvac without killing him, which the feds would really hate.

This is where I come in. It's my job to distract him during this time slot. After Ric and I have our fight, I'll have to entice Silvac to comfort me. It felt like I had butterflies in my stomach – ferocious man-eating butterflies. I re-applied my lipstick and stepped out of the bathroom.

Ric stood up as I entered the living room.

'You look stunning mi amante.' Ric said softly.

'Back at you. Yum.' Ric was wearing a black Armani suit, which had obviously been tailored for him. Damn that man is hot!

'Something else you should know. We weren't sure before, but the Feds confirmed our suspicions about twenty minutes ago.' He paused, obviously not liking what he was about to tell me, 'Babe, this man is a white slave dealer.'

What was I supposed to say to that? I couldn't think of anything witty, so I didn't say anything at all.

'Babe, I want you to promise me that under no circumstances will you leave the room with him.'

'I promise. I don't want to be sold to a 70 year old pervert in Saudi Arabia.'

'If you want to back out, now is the time to say so.'

'Let's do this.' I said to Ric.

He smiled at me, 'Proud of you amante.' Then he took my hand and led me to his car.

The drive there was fast and silent. I was nervous but I kept telling myself that it'd be ok; after all, I have a mic and several sexy men to help me, what could go wrong?

The house was huge and beautiful, but it didn't rival the batcave. Someone parked our car for us, and we entered the soiree. Ric mingled with an ease that surprised me, flashing hundred watt smiles and making polite chit chat. He kept his hand at the small of my back and I felt much better. I could almost pretend that it was just another social function like the hundreds that Dickie had dragged me too. Almost.

I felt Ranger tense beside me, and I followed his gaze to our target. Silvac stood, surrounded by three beautiful women. Damn, this'd make it much harder for me.

'No competition Querida.' Ric whispered into my ear. I smiled at him and leaned forward as if I were murmuring sweet nothings into his ear, 'should we start getting annoyed with each other yet?'

'Yeah,' he breathed back, 'I'm going to start ignoring you now ok? Just get more and more annoyed.' I nodded fractionally. Let the games begin.

At first it was just little things, not asking for my opinion on something, but an hour later his hand had left the small of my back and he was talking animatedly with a stunning blonde about some up and coming artist, blatantly ignoring me.

I kept telling myself it was the job, but I really didn't like the way the blonde was eyeing Ric – and I _hated_ the way he was eyeing her.

So, when I noticed it was a few minutes to _the time_, I may have been a little more vociferous than Ric and I had intended.

I elbowed him in the side, hard.

'What the fuck was that for?' He demanded.

'You're an asshole.' I replied calmly. Then I poured my champagne all over him. It had been a full glass. Heh heh heh.

I turned on my four inch hells and stalked off. As irritated as I was, I still kept the job in mind, so I stalked towards Silvac. He was dressed in an expensive navy suit, but no amount of money could make him look young, and he carried all 55 years on his face. His body could, at best, be described as corpulent.

I picked up another glass of champagne from a passing waiter. I took a sip, 'it's good champagne, shame I wasted it on that idiot – at least it'll ruin his shirt. ' I said.

Silvac smiled at me, 'I don't recognise him. Who is he?'

'A nobody. And that's all he'll ever be. Family money. He's got the initiative of a bunch of rocks.'

Silvac laughed, and the sound grated along my spine like nails grated on a blackboard. I couldn't suppress a shudder, but he mistook it for a shiver of desire.

His smile turned lecherous, and his hand stroked down the bare skin of my back. Eww! I shuddered again and his smile widened. He moved his body closer to mine and leaned down so he could whisper in my ear. I glanced over his shoulder towards the clock. Only five more minutes to go.

'You're the most beautiful woman here, I noticed you the instant you walked in. I knew I would have you. He's a fool.'

'Thank you,' I replied in my most sultry voice.

'You're quite welcome, it's only the truth.' His voice all but dripped, he was so slimy. Five minutes can be a really long time. 'Come, let us go somewhere more private.'

'I don't think so,' I said, as politely as possible, 'but I'm flattered.'

'You should have said yes. It would have made things so much smoother.' He sighed. 'Look up,' he instructed, 'towards the gallery.' I looked, and my heart stopped. There was a man, and he had a gun drawn – pointing down towards Ric's head.

'I saw the way you were with each other at the beginning. No matter how he treated you tonight, you love him. Now, if you come with me, quietly, I won't kill him. Understand?'

I nodded. Silvac took my hand firmly and started to lead me out of the room.

'Wait,' I said, 'tell your man to go.'

Silvac nodded and gestured to the man above us, who put his gun away, and disappeared from the gallery.

I felt my stomach lurch, _Babe, I want you to promise me that under no circumstances will you leave the room with him_. I didn't want to break my promise to Ric, but it was Ric's life on the line, and I'd rather have him angry with me than dead. I didn't hesitate; I walked through the door, leaving relative safety behind.

Silvac led me through a series of corridors and hallways, within minutes I was hopelessly and utterly lost. No way could I find my way out of here by myself.

I hoped the boys who were listening in to my mic were coming up with a brilliant rescue plan right this minute.

Silvac led me down into the underbelly of the house; finally we stopped in an anteroom. He opened a cupboard and pulled out some rope. He tied my hands together, behind my back. Shit. I'd been hoping that he would tie them in front of me, no such luck.

'I would love to enjoy you myself, but the van is leaving in a few minutes, so sadly I cannot. Not fully anyway.' Then he slid his hands down my back and under the fabric of my dress to grip my ass. In that moment, I hated thongs. He pulled me to him and then he untied the halter neck of the dress, peeling down the front so he could ogle at my breasts.

He smiled disgustingly and reached up and fondled me, it was all I could do to restrain myself from screaming. No one would hear me down here anyway, and it would piss him off. Rule number one in the victims handbook; don't piss off your kidnapper.

'What the hell,' he said. He undid his pants and tugged them down, and then he lifted my dress up and eased my panties down. To hell with rule one. I screamed in his ear as loudly as I could.

The door opened. The man in the doorway shook his head in exasperation, 'we don't have time for this Silvac. We're already behind schedule because you wanted to add one. So put your fucking dick away.' Then the man grabbed my arm and hauled me painfully out of the room. Thankfully, my dress slipped back into place, covering the flip-blade I'd hidden in my left garter.

Kidnapper 2 dragged me through another door and then I was outside. A white van was idling just next to the door. Kidnapper 2 opened the back of the van, and the light of the moon illuminated the inside, revealing several young women tied up in the back. The man shoved me in the back, not bothering to tie up my legs.

'All right man, you're cleared to go,' kidnapper 2 said to the driver. If the driver replied I didn't hear it.

Kidnapper 2 slammed the back of the van shut, and we were plunged into darkness.


	18. Coyote

**_Please comment!!!!_**

Chapter 23 

I couldn't see anything. The van was sealed like a vacuum packed lunch, and not a glimmer of light was shining through.

One of the girls was sobbing quietly but the others were silent.

'I'm Renee.' Said one girl.

'Tiina.' Said another.

'Rae.'

'Tracy.'

'Rachel,' sobbed the last girl.

'Steph.' I said finally.

'Does anyone know what's going on?' I thought it was Renee who asked, but I couldn't be sure. I kept silent, not sure that telling them we were going to be sold like cattle at a market would be all that conducive to keeping the group calm and non-hysterical.

Everyone made negative noises, and I started to move towards the nearest sound. I crawled into someone. I twisted around so that my legs were nearest the persons back.

'Who's this?' I asked.

'Tiina.' She replied.

'Hey Tiina, I need you to help me ok? I have a flip blade in my left stocking, if you feel behind you, you should be able to get it.'

'Ok,' Tiina said, sounding calm. I felt someone's hands grope my leg. 'Got it!' she said triumphantly.

'Good, now feel up and down the handle. There's a little button on one side, but be careful when you press it because the blade will come out.'

I heard the swish as the blade slid out. The blade was perhaps four inches long, but hopefully it would do the job.

'Hold the blade firmly whilst I try and free my hands.' I twisted round again, putting my back against Tiina's, and our hands closer together. I eased my hands down and felt the bite of the blade. I swore silently, but at least I knew now where the blade was. I manoeuvred my hands down and started to rub the rope around my wrists against the naked blade.

'What's going on?' asked Rae.

'Steph's trying to get free.' Tiina answered for me. Good thing too, I really wasn't in the mood for gossiping. I was the only one who knew the truth about our situation, and I was scared – but at the same time I felt responsible for these girls. So I tried to push my fear aside and get the job done.

I felt a surge of emotion as I felt my hands spring free, a curious mix of exultancy and relief.

I took the knife from Tiina and carefully started sawing through her bindings. It took me far less time to free Tiina, and I moved on to the nearest girl.

'Who's this?' I asked.

'Rachel.' Said a small voice.

'It's going to be ok, Rachel. Don't you worry,' I said in my most re-assuring voice. God, I hoped I was telling the truth!

'How come you have a knife?' Rachel asked, her voice wobbling as she spoke.

To tell the truth or to lie?

'I'm a bounty hunter. Besides, my brother told me to always carry a weapon, no matter how small.' _And God bless you Bro!_

One by one I freed the girls.

'That everyone?' I asked.

'Uh uh' was the general consensus.

Great, so everyone was free. No what the fuck am I supposed to do?

I scuttled to the end of the van and felt along the inside of the doors. Usually there was a little catch that meant you could open it from the inside. Ah ha! I pushed the small mechanism down and, with a click, the door started to open.

I held the door, preventing it from swinging wide open. I looked out and watched how fast the road disappeared under us. We were probably going about 30mph, the road was little more than a dirt track, and I didn't recognise any landmarks to indicate where we were. But the party hadn't been that far from the compound, and we hadn't been in the van for that long.

'Ok, here's what we're going to do.' I said. 'One by one you're going to jump out the back of the van. As you hit the ground, roll. It'll help avoid any serious injuries. Roll off the road as quickly as you can, the drivers won't be looking for anyone, and it's dark. So, if you move quickly then they shouldn't see us.'

'What if they do?' asked Tracy.

'I've still got my knife,' I said, sounding grim. I took a deep breath, 'I'll go last. Once you're out, stay where you are, and I'll come and find you. Everyone ready?'

'I'll go first,' said Renee. We huddled at the end of the van.

'One, two, three; go!' I whispered. Renee leapt out of the van, rolling as she hit the ground, and quickly she went to the left of the road.

We paused, holding our breaths to see if she'd been spotted. Silence.

'I'll go,' said Tracy.

One by one the girls left, leaving me alone with Rachel.

'You can do this, it'll be all right.'

'I'm scared,' she admitted.

'I'm not going to let anything happen to you Rachel. It's going to be fine. Honestly, you'll look back on this one day and think, 'phew, that was exciting!''

In the light of the moon I could see her brave smile. 'Ok,' she said. She braced herself and leapt. I resisted the urge to cheer.

I waited another thirty seconds or so. I can't believe they hadn't spotted us! I opened the door a fraction more and the light spilled into the van. Along the length of the van was a bench, not dissimilar to the ones the police use whilst moving convicts. Near my foot was a length of twine. I kicked it up and caught it with my spare hand, all the while keeping my grip on the door so it didn't open too much.

I tied the string around the inside handle of the door, and attached the other end of the string to the nearest leg of the bench. The door was secured, open enough that I could jump out, and closed enough that the drivers wouldn't see that the door was open in their wing mirrors.

My turn.

I took a deep breath and leapt.

I hit the ground with a grunt. I rolled off the road to the right and lay there silently for a few seconds. Then I got up and began to move in the direction we'd come from. After a few minutes I found Rachel. She got up, and we moved forward, looking for the others.

It took half an hour to find everyone.

'What do we do now?' asked Tiina.

'We carry on walking.' I said. So we did. After an eternity – ok, ok, ten minutes – we came to a house.

'I'll go in, spewing some story about a flat tyre and asking to use the phone. Then I'll call some friends of mine to come and get us.' I said.

'What if it's a bad guys house?' asked Rachel.

'That's why I'm going in alone. If I'm not out in forty minutes, carry on moving.' They nodded, and moved off to hide in the foliage. When I was sure they couldn't be easily seen I left and headed to the house.

I checked my appearance a window of the house and winced. My white dress was smeared with mud and I had leaves in my hair. I pulled the leaves out, but there wasn't anything I could do about the mud. I looked bedraggled, I doubted they'd believe the 'flat tyre' story, but hopefully they wouldn't ask too many questions.

I knocked firmly on the door. After a few moments, the door opened.

'Yes?' said the man. He looked like he was in his late thirties. His hair was a bright white and his eyes were a deep and shocking blue.

'I've got a flat tyre. I was wondering if I could use your phone?' Thank god I didn't stammer.

'Have you now?' the man said softly, sounding dangerous. 'And where is your car?'

'Down the road aways.' I replied, ignoring the apprehension I was feeling.

He looked at me for a few seconds, saying nothing.

'You're Manoso's woman.'

I slammed my blank face down. All the while thinking 'shit shit shit'. How the hell did he know that? This cannot be good.

Quick, bluff! 'You must have me mistaken with someone else.'

'Relax. Manoso is an acquaintance of mine.'

An acquaintance, how reassuring.

I saw amusement flare in those deadly blue eyes.

'I spoke out loud, huh?'

'Yes Ms Plum. Manoso is on his way.'

'And you know that how?'

'You're wired, are you not? Manoso knows where I am, and if he doesn't recognise my voice then I'm insulted.'

'Uh huh, and who are you?'

He looked at me for a long moment, 'You can call me Coyote.'

'kay.' I said, not feeling particularly eloquent. 'So,' I said, searching for small talk, 'what do you do?'

'I'm an assassin Ms Plum.'

'Oh.' Mistress of the understatement. 'You're not going to kill me are you?'

'No Ms Plum.' I could hear faint traces of amusement in his voice.

'Just checking, it never hurts to ask. Since you're not going to kill me, would you call me Steph? Stolle and Abruzzi called me Ms Plum. It's a _threatening-death name_.'

Definite amusement now, Coyote's lips were twitching up by the tiniest fraction.

'What about Stephanie?'

'Ramirez called me that, in a horrible sing song voice '_Stephanie._' Ugh, horrible. And Ranger calls me Stephanie when he's annoyed with me. And my mum does too. Hey, my mum and Ranger have something in common! Weird. Jeez, I'm babbling, but hey, it's been a fairly disastrous few days. Do you know someone left a severed head in my oven? Gross. Although I suppose you deal with severed heads and stuff a lot huh?'

'Not really. I kill people, I don't necessarily cut off their heads.'

'Good to know. Cutting people's heads off isn't so polite. I think it's nice for the families when they can bury a whole body, you know? So, being an assassin, what's that like? Good pay?'

His lips twitched more.

'Does anything faze you?' he asked.

'Cotton wool. You know when you rub it between your fingers and it feels really really horrible?'

'Someone left a severed head in your oven, you've been kidnapped, and now you're standing here talking with an assassin. And it's _cotton wool_ that freaks you out?'

'And spiders. I mean, why do they need so many legs? They're just being greedy.'

Coyote laughed, it was a surprisingly warm sound. And, well, just surprising.

'I see why he likes you. One in a million.'

'Thanks. So, why Coyote? Why not Wolf? Or some other equally deadly animal?'

'I like Coyotes. Besides, as a kid I always felt sorry for Wile Coyote.'

'Yeah, me too. Poor guy, he had it rough.' I suddenly became aware of the cold, and I shivered.

'Here.' Said Coyote, handing me his jacket.

'Thanks, but won't you get cold?'

He gave me a long look. If I hadn't been spending so much time with Ranger and the Merry Men I would have been quivering in my boots. But I had, so…

'What?' I yelled, 'Guys get cold too! Ok, you're tough, I get it, yadda yadda. I'm impressed…Jeez, what is it with men and their macho crap?'

He laughed again.

'One in a billion.' He corrected himself. He disappeared inside and seconds later returned with another jacket on.

'Much better.' I said.

Then three black SUVs screamed up Coyote's driveway, screeching to a halt.

'The cavalry's arrived.'


	19. Cousin

_Warning: smut!_

_**Let me know what you think!!!!**_

Chapter 24

I watched as the Merry Men spilled out of the cars. Ranger walked towards me, reminding me vividly of a program on the Discovery channel about predators stalking their prey. Guess Ranger was a little mad at me right now.

'Hurt?' Ranger asked curtly, a world of fury undisguised in his voice. I shook my head. Coyote blinked in surprise at Ranger's anger and moved forward, putting himself between Ranger and me.

'Maybe you should cool it off Manoso.' Coyote suggested. If Coyote suggested anything to me in that tone I'd wet myself.

'Get the girls.' Ranger ordered me.

I didn't respond; I just walked away, heading towards the area where I'd left the other girls.

'Guys? It's Steph. Help's arrived. You can come out now.' No one moved. 'Honestly, it's safe.' Nothing. 'Damn, maybe we should've worked out a secret code phrase or something.' A moment of silence followed and I was beginning to think that girls had carried on walking, but it hadn't been forty minutes yet, had it?

'Ok, I'm tired of lying in mud anyway,' said Rae, getting up from her hiding place.

'I think we all are,' muttered Tracy, getting up. 'This has been the worst day of my life.'

'Yeah,' I agreed, 'and it's probably gonna get worse…for me, not you guys.'

'Why?' asked Tiina.

'You see that Cuban hunk over there?' The girls nodded, and Renee surreptitiously checked her chin for drool. 'He's my man. He's a little pissed at me right now.'

'Oh.' Said Rachel, 'he looks really mad.' She paused, 'But on the plus side, there's always make up sex.'

I burst out laughing and so did the other girls. It really wasn't_ that _funny, it's just we were finally safe, and I think the reality of what we'd just been through was just beginning to seep in.

We slung our arms around each other, and stumbled towards safety.

'What happens now?' I asked Tank.

'Cal and Hal will take the other girls to a safe house. We'll notify their relatives that they're ok. Bombshell?'

'Yeah?'

'You did a real good job.'

'Thanks.' I paused, 'Ranger doesn't think so, though huh?'

'Ranger knows you did good, it's Ric that's having the problems here.' I nodded my understanding. 'After you threw the champagne over him, he excused himself from the party and climbed into the sounds van. When you screamed…I've never seen him like that. He was scared Angel. I've never seen him scared, never. Not even when we've faced grenades or rocket launchers or…anything. He's probably gonna be a real asshole, but it's only cos he loves you. Try and cut him some slack.'

'I'll try.' I said.

I went over and explained to the girls what was going to happen, we hugged each other goodbye and they climbed into the back of two of the SUVs. The engines caught, and the SUVs careened out of the driveway.

Leaving me with Tank, Ranger, Lester and Bear. Ranger was talking quietly with Coyote, so I went to Bear. I needed a hug.

Bear took a look at my face and opened his arms to me, I stepped inside them and he held me close. 'Ok, Angel?' he asked softly, so no one else would hear.

'Yeah,' I replied just as quietly. We stayed like that until Ranger said to us, 'Get in the car.'

I ignored his instruction and went to Coyote instead. I needed to give him back his jacket if nothing else, it was an awesome jacket; it had 'Angel's justice' emblazoned across the back, it was a proper black leather biker's jacket.

'Thanks.' I said simply.

He raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged off his jacket and held it out to him.

Coyote looked at me, his eyes unreadable, 'Keep it. It looks good on you.' I got the strangest sense of déjà vu.

'It's a righteous jacket,' I replied.

His lips twitched up, 'live up to it, Babe.'

'How the hell do you know about that?!' I exclaimed.

He just smiled.

'Do they teach you guys how to smile enigmatically, or is a natural born talent?'

Coyote's smile widened, 'take care Steph.'

'You too, C.' Then I gave him a fast hug and angled into the waiting SUV, the Merry Men had left me shotgun position, next to Ranger. Thanks guys.

To say the drive was silent would be a lie. It was so far beyond silence, it was almost noisy. You could hear everyone breathing, and I swear I could hear the rapid beating of Ric's irate heart. But no one said a word. We pulled into the compound and still no one spoke. Ric headed to the games room and we all followed after him.

Ok, so I should probably be feeling apprehensive about the argument that was undoubtedly coming, but the truth was I was getting angry. Angry? Who was I kidding? By the time we walked into the games room I was near livid. I had done what I thought was right. Yeah, I broke a promise, and I'm upset that I had to, but I'd do it again. It was Ric's _life_ for crying out loud.

So, when Ric turned to me with a face of thunder, I'm pretty sure my expression matched. I suppressed the urge to yell 'Snap!'

'It's going to be ugly.' Ric said; arms folded across his chest, legs akimbo.

I nodded, automatically matching his stance.

'You swore to me, you _promised_ me, that you wouldn't leave with him, _no matter what_! Does your word mean so little to you?' His voice was harsh, his breathing heavy, and his fists were clenched.

'My word means _a lot_ to me. And very little would make me break it! But saving someone's life is one of those things! He was going to have you killed if I didn't go with him!'

'Bullshit! He wasn't going to have me shot in a room _full of people_!' He yelled. 'He was BLUFFING!'

'I couldn't take that chance!' I yelled back. 'I would rather break a million promises than see you dead! I don't regret my actions, and fuck it – I'd do it again! What would you have done Ric? Honestly, in that same position, what would you have done?!'

'I would have gone with him…but that's different!'

'How is it any different Ricardo?' I spat out.

'Because _I love you_ dammit!' he shouted.

'Do you really think that your love for me is any greater than my love for you?! I love you, you arrogant son of a bitch!'

Ric grabbed me by the front of my dress and pulled me to him, kissing me furiously. 'You're mine!' he growled. He kissed me again, his hands gripping me so hard I would be surprised if I didn't have bruises. He pulled back and whispered harshly in my ear, 'I'll give you a five second head start, but you'd better run Babe, because when I catch you I'm gonna fuck you, regardless of whether the boys and the cameras can see.'

I met his eyes, and a shiver of desire ran through me at the fury and passion I saw there.

'One.' He said.

I bolted for the patio doors, and wrenched them open, thanking God that they were unlocked.

'Two.'

I ran through the doors and headed towards the woods.

'Three.'

It was damn hard to run in heels.

'Four.'

Who knew five seconds could seem so short?

'Five.'

Silence. I couldn't hear him behind me, but I didn't look back. The desire I was feeling was mixing with the adrenaline spiking through my system. Good thing I wasn't wearing panties anymore, they would have been beyond ruination.

I felt a rush of relief as I reached the edge of the woods. I was panting, but whether it was out of desire or exertion I couldn't decide. I ran on, I heard a twig snap behind me and I felt a small surge of fear and anticipation spike through me.

A mere ten steps into the wood and I felt his hand grip my wrist firmly, spinning me round violently, slamming my back against a tree.

He yanked the bottom of my dress up, and he unzipped his pants, freeing his cock. Without hesitation he plunged his full length inside me. He didn't pause to let me adjust to his size, he just pulled out and then slammed into me again. His teeth fastened on my bare shoulder and he sucked and bit down on me as his cock pummelled into my wet entrance.

'You're mine! Say it!' Ric yelled.

'Yours' I gasped.

I cried out as he brutally took me, the boundaries between pain and pleasure blurred and disappeared, all I could feel was him.

I dragged my nails hard down his back, wanting to mark him as he was undoubtedly marking me.

He bit down hard on my neck as he came, and as I felt him spill his cool seed onto my battered walls, I came too – screaming his name.

We remained like that for a few moments, both of us too spent and shocked to move.

'I sought to have your soul,' Ric said finally, 'but it seems I cannot posses yours without losing my own. Si, you're mine. But I am forever yours.'

Then he leaned down and softly kissed me. He eased his cock out of me and I whimpered.

'I hurt you. I'm sorry for that.' Then he bent down and gently licked the wound he'd left on my shoulder.

I gasped as the moonlight revealed the glint of coppery blood on my shoulder. Ric's eyes flicked up, 'I'm sorry,' he repeated as he licked my blood from the bite mark he'd given me. I stroked his hair as he lapped up my blood with his tongue.

He winced as he straightened. 'Take off your shirt,' I instructed. He did so, and turned so I could inspect his back. It was my turn to wince; I hadn't meant to be so rough. Ric had eight scratch marks running down the length of his back, and even in the dark of the night I could see that he was bleeding.

'Christ,' I said, 'we're as bad as each other.'

Ric laughed softly, 'that's why we fit together so perfectly Querida.'

He pulled me to him and kissed me passionately.

'Jesus Ric,' said an unfamiliar voice behind me, 'give the lady a rest.'

Ric tensed, 'well fuck.' He said. 'How long have you been there?'

'Long enough. What's the matter Ric, aren't you going to say hey to your cousin?'


	20. Babe's tree

_For Sheila: get better soon Babe!_

_I know it's short, but let me know what you think! Mostly fluff!_

Chapter 25 

Before Ric could say anything, I leapt right in there, 'how long have you been here?'

The cousin smiled at me, 'my team and I have been doing survival exercises in Ric's wood this past week or so. We're seals.' He explained. 'Guess we camouflaged ourselves pretty well if Ric didn't see us.'

'I was a little distracted,' Ric muttered.

'I noticed that.' His cousin smirked.

'Hey!' I said, 'you didn't answer my question! I meant how long have you been here in this exact place.'

The cousin's smirk grew, 'as I said, Cara, long enough.'

I felt myself begin to blush when I realised something. 'Wait a sec – Ric's wood? You own the wood, the whole wood?'

'Yeah Babe.'

'Sheesh, I don't even own a tree!'

Ric pulled a thin blade from a strap on his ankle, and carved 'Babe's' onto the tree that we'd been…uh…intimate on.

'Now you do.' He said.

I couldn't help but smile, 'thanks, no one's given me a tree before!'

Ric's lips twitched in amusement, 'guess today's your lucky day.'

I thought about it for a moment, 'it started out pretty well, but then it went really bad,' I paused letting my voice turn all sexy, 'but then it went really really good.'

Ric smiled, 'yeah.' Then he kissed me. 'Yeah,' I whispered breathlessly back.

'Jeez.' The cousin muttered.

'So,' I said, 'not being rude or anything but…who are you?'

'I'm Damien Nicholas Raphaeli. And you are?'

'Stephanie Michelle Plum. It's nice to meet you,' I said, burg manners kicking in.

'The pleasure is mine…and Ric's too, by the looks of things.' It's surprising how fast a girl can blush. 'Guess I'd better introduce you to my lads. Show yourselves boys.'

They melted out of the trees: five of them, all of them easily in seeing distance.

'Crap.' I said.

Damien laughed. We were introduced, with 'Damien's lad's' grinning a whole lot. I sighed mentally, this stuff always happens to me.

Then I thought, 'hang on, why didn't they say something?'

Cue Rhino mode.

I put my hands on my hips, 'So,' I said in a voice that Ric winced at, clever man. 'You just decided to watch? I hope you were comfortable; did you want to fetch some popcorn? Or maybe some nachos? It was inconsiderate of us to do this at night time Ric, maybe we should do it again with some spot lights or something?'

'Mi Cara,' said Damien, sounding conciliatory, 'I yelled but neither of you heard me. I tried, honestly I did. Short of pulling you apart…I couldn't stop you. I'm sorry, really, but the light's low, we couldn't see that much.'

I narrowed my eyes at him, then mentally shrugged, 'shit happens,' I said.

Damien blinked in confusion at my easy acceptance. Probably surprised at such a quick mood swing, obviously he doesn't know women from Jersey.

Ric laughed softly. Ric knew women form Jersey.

Ric shook his head, 'I know you Babe.'

'Damn Esp.'

Ric threw his head back and laughed whole-heartedly. Damien was staring at him like he'd grown an extra head. 'You laughed.' Damien gaped. 'I thought that was a family myth.'

Ric rolled his eyes, not bad – considering he wasn't a woman from Jersey.

'Definitely not.' Ric said to me.

'I'm missing some of the conversation here.' Damien said; sounding baffled.

'Don't worry about it.' I said. 'So, if you're done with 'being the tree' and eating bark, maybe you guys should take a shower or something – a really long shower,' I said, wrinkling my nose and moving down wind of them.

'Being the tree? Eating bark? Christ. Where did you find this woman Ric?'

'Attached to a shower rail.'

My blush deepened, 'you did not! We met in the café! The shower rail thing was a few days later.'

'Sounds like an interesting story.' One of the lads said.

'If you tell, I swear to God Professor Higgins, I'll kick your ass!'

'Professor Higgins?' Damien sounded incredulous.

I shivered as the cold swept chilling fingers up my spine. Ric shrugged off his t-shirt and handed it to me, I pulled it on, feeling instantly warmer. That man doesn't miss a trick.

'Let's head in,' Ric said, ignoring his cousin's question.

We trudged back towards the compound. When we entered the games room, everyone stopped talking. Bobby got up and walked toward us, he circled round Ric, then he went to a cupboard on the side and pulled out a first aid kid.

Bobby gestured to a chair and Ric sat down while Bobby cleaned out the scratches with anti-septic. It must've hurt like a bitch, but Ric could have been having a massage for all the pain that showed on his face.

Then Ric got up, and indicated that I should sit down. I did so, and pulled off his shirt. Bobby slid Ric an amused glance as he saw the bite on my shoulder, but he didn't say anything, he just cleaned it out.

'Oww!' I said, glaring at Bobby. Ric's lips twitched. 'What?' I said belligerently, 'it hurts!'

He smiled.

I glared at him, 'I don't need to pretend it doesn't hurt! Stupid macho shit.' I muttered.

200 watt grin.

I rolled my eyes, and then I reluctantly let a smile creep across my face. I met his eyes, and my smile widened as his eyes turned warm and tender. I knew my eyes must look the same.

'Holy shit!' Damien exclaimed. 'Bam?' he said to Ric.

'Bam.' Ric replied.

'What?' I asked.

'Don't worry about it.' Said Damien, quoting me…back to me. I hate that.

'Wiseass.' A yawn overtook my face, 'I think I'm going to head for bed.'

'I'd better sleep on the floor then.' Ric said.

'What? Why?'

'You won't get any sleep if I join you.' he replied.

I looked at him for a long moment.

'I said I was going to bed, not that I was going to sleep, but if you want to sleep on the floor…'

Ric smiled slow and sensuously, 'I don't think so.'

Cara / Mi Cara – My dear


	21. Messes in Miami

**_Please Review!_**

Chapter 26

I woke up feeling like the world was my oyster, or maybe my boston cream since I don't really like oysters. Although, oysters are an aphrodisiac – maybe I should give Ric some…Hell, what am I thinking? Ric and I need un-aphrodisiacs! Damn Hungarian hormones, it's not my fault, hmm, wonder what Ric's excuse is…

'I'm a Manoso.' Ric said from beside me.

'Huh?' eloquent, as always.

'That's my excuse – I'm a Manoso. And before you ask, you muttered something about Hungarian hormones and Ric's excuse, and I put two and two together and figured you were thinking about our sex drives. No Esp involved.'

'Huh.' I repeated.

Ric laughed warmly and wrapped his arms around me. Which is when I noticed that my man was still naked. Normally this wouldn't be all that surprising, but the bedroom was flooded with light, so it must be way past Ric's wake up call.

'Huh?' I asked. I shouldn't be allowed to communicate before coffee intake, I sound like a Neanderthal.

I could feel the laughter vibrating through Ric, 'I've got the day off. See I'm pretty tight with the boss, and he said I've been working real hard these past few years and it was time he gave me some time off.'

'That was nice of him.'

'Yeah, the boss is a real nice guy.'

I laughed and twisted in his arms so I was facing him. 'So, Rico, what did you want to do with your spare time?'

His gorgeous eyes met mine, 'I've got a few ideas,' he said, and then his soft, firm, lips pressed against mine and I lost myself in his kiss.

A few hours later I stretched languidly. 'So…it's because you a Manoso.'

'Yeah, we're all sex fiends. I've got a family reputation to uphold.'

I giggled, 'you _uphold_ things pretty well.' I said, glancing towards his manhood.

He grinned, 'Manoso men never have a problem getting certain things up, it's keeping them down that's the problem.'

I dragged my gaze down his magnificently naked body, before resting my eyes on his stirring loins. 'Evidently.' I said.

'Wiseass.' He muttered, and reached for me again.

I was pulled out of my state of post coital bliss by the shrill ringing of Ric cell.

Ric reluctantly picked it up off the side table. 'Fuck,' Ric swore as he checked the caller ID. 'They're not supposed to call unless it's an emergency.' He sighed and answered the phone with his traditional, 'Yo.'

The conversation was short, but – judging by the grimace on Ric's face – it wasn't sweet.

Damn.

As he disconnected, he turned to me, and his expression was frustrated, exasperated, and concerned.

Wonder when I got so good at reading him?

'There's been a situation in Miami that's got FUBARed. I have to go deal with it. I'm sorry Baby.'

'It's ok, not your fault. Guess that means you can go see your family huh?' I was going for bright, cheerful, and chirpy, and I didn't ask the one question I was dying to know the answer to.

He met my eyes and held them, saying nothing. He knows me too well, and chirpy doesn't fool him.

'How long will you be gone?' I asked finally, trying to keep my voice level.

'Only a few days, a week maximum.'

I nodded, trying to be ok with him leaving. But the truth is, just the thought of him going away again made me want to burst into tears and unattractive heaving sobs. I know, I know – I'm supposed to be a strong, independent, tough-ass woman. It's just he's the man I love, and we haven't been together as a couple for very long, and the 'situation' would probably only require him if it was dangerous. Hence, sniffle sniffle.

'Baby.' He said, and drew me tightly into his arms. 'I'll phone you every morning and every evening, you'll barely know I'm not here.' I buried my head in his shoulder. We remained like that for a few minutes, then he slowly pulled back. He stroked my hair out of my face and kissed me tenderly. He eased out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

'I love you.' he said.

'I love you.' I replied.

Then he walked out the door.

A second later he walked back through and kissed me passionately, reducing me to the intelligence of a pile of goo.

'It wasn't right before,' he explained, and then he was in the wind.

I heaved myself out of bed and belatedly greeted the day. I had a shower and ate some frosted flakes I found in Ric's kitchen. They were brand new and unopened, Ric must've gotten them for me – he wouldn't touch that stuff with a barge pole.

I pulled on some gym clothes and headed for a work out, hopefully my Bro could do some training with me; for some unknown reason, I was in the mood to kick some ass.

Luckily for me my Bro was in the gym – he took one look at my face and headed towards the mats. I joined him there, and crouched down in the ready position. He matched me, and the games began.

An hour and a half later we were lying on the mats next to each other. I felt battered, but triumphant – I'd 'killed' my Bro! Of course, he'd 'killed' me twice, but that didn't lessen my sense of achievement.

'So,' I said, 'how come you and Nick are hanging out at the compound so much? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad my Bros are here, I'm just curious.'

'Curiosity killed the cat.' Danny said.

'That's ok,' I replied, 'she has eight lives left.'

He grinned, 'true.'

He remained silent.

'Bro!' I whined, 'tell me!'

His lips twitched, 'Just teasing you Angel. Ranger always provides accommodation for his employees, but the fourth floor on Haywood is all taken. So he offered the use of one of the spare rooms in your wing. Besides, the technology here at the compound is better, so Nick's working here primarily. It's just easier to live here than at our old apartment.'

'So there's nothing flunky going on?'

Danny chuckled, 'nothing flunky.' He agreed. 'How bout you come visit Nick and me in our new digs? We'll watch the game, and have us some pizza, you in?'

'You know it!' I said, using one of Nick's phrases.

'Good.' He replied. We pulled our slightly achy bodies off the mat and headed to our respective showers.

The rest of the day passed pleasantly but slowly. I went swimming and to the gun range, and Bear helped me hone my hot wiring skills. The evening was fun – it was great to catch up with my Bros. But despite my general enjoyment of the day, I was missing Ric.

Meanwhile… 

Ric tugged on the bell pull and he heard the clang of it resound in the house. A moment later one of the huge oak doors was opened.

'Ricardo!' His mother exclaimed, and leapt forward to hug him. He took the petite woman into his arms.

'Ma.'

'You should've let me know you were coming! Everyone's here, so I cooked enough that there's some leftover food if you want it.'

'Ma, I'm not even through the door and you're trying to feed me?'

His mother laughed helplessly, 'A habit of a lifetime.' She ushered him in and all but dragged him to the living room.

'Hey.' Ric greeted the room.

'Ric!' Serena gave a squeal of delight and launched herself at him, no easy feat for a seven-month pregnant woman. Ric hugged his sister, and nodded to her husband, Jake Blade. Jake was a wealthy man, he owned several casinos, and contrary to Ric's expectations he had turned out to be a good man, and an even better husband for his baby sister.

Jacko lightly punched his older brother, gently pushing his twin out of the way. At 27 Jacko still lived the wild life of a 17 year old, monogamy was a word that didn't enter his vocabulary – but then, he was a NASCAR driver.

Then Ric greeted Dom and Dom's lover, Marco. Both men were lawyers, and they ran a very successful practice together – partners in life, not just bed. Marco had come from a red-kneck bigoted family, who had instantly disowned him when they found out he was gay. That's probably why he felt so comfortable with Nick and Danny, Ric mused. After all, he'd seen the pain his brother and his partner had been through.

And finally, Ric saw his Papa. He hugged the older man tightly, and as always, felt like a child again momentarily. His father could easily pass for a man in his forties, yet despite his age, his build was as muscular as ever. Even at 58, Carlos Nicholas Manoso was not a man to be trifled with. He had the air of an ex-soldier, but the heart of a gentle giant. Unlike many children, Ric had not idolised pop stars as a child, but his Papa. His Papa, who had given him a chance in life, and a place in his heart.

'Bad day?' Papa asked.

Ric realised that he'd been hugging his father for a few minutes. 'Yeah.' Ric replied.

'Food?' Ric's Ma asked.

'Dessert?' Ric asked, and smiled slightly when he saw the look of surprise on her face.

'Chocolate cake.' She said finally.

'That'd be great.'

'That bad?' she asked.

'Yeah, it's been a real pisser of a day. It started off so well…'Ric said, with a wistful look on his face.

His mother returned a few minutes later with a bowl of chocolate cake.

Ric eased into his favourite armchair and contemplated his day as he ate his cake. The mess was even worse than he'd been lead to believe. He'd spent the day snapping and snarling and delivering ugly threats, and he wasn't feeling too great right now. He needed his Babe. Needed to look in her eyes and see her faith, her love. She made him want to be Batman. Ric let out a heavy sigh before he could stop it.

Serena got up and massaged his shoulders. He let himself relax under her ministrations. He smiled his thanks, and checked the time. It was getting late. He excused himself, and headed for bed. Time to speak to his Babe.

I went to our bedroom at about half past ten. I cleaned my teeth and got ready for bed. On an impulse I slid on a red negligee that I hadn't shown to Ric yet. I brushed my hair and slipped in between the cool sheets, I put my cell on the pillow next to me, and settled in to wait for Ric's call.

As if by magic, my cell rang. I smiled eagerly and answered. 'Hello?'

'Yo.

'Yo yourself.'

'How was your day Babe?'

We talked about my day for a while; I rambled on, telling him about 'killing' my Bro for the first time, and managing to hot wire a car in four minutes.

'What about you?' I asked.

'It sucked.' He said.

'That bad huh?'

'Yeah. I ate my Ma's chocolate cake.'

'Yikes! It must have been a real pisser of a day.'

'Yeah. I had to be a real bastard all day.'

'Could you have gotten the same results in a different way?'

'No.'

'Exactly. You did what you had to do to get the job done. You don't have to enjoy it.'

'Yeah.' Ric agreed, sounding a bit better. Somehow his Babe always managed to put things in perspective. 'So,' he said, his voice dropping a notch or two, 'what are you wearing?'

'A red negligee.' I replied.

Ric swallowed audibly. 'Underwear?'

'Nope, none of that.' Ric's breathing turned heavier.

'Describe your negligee for me Baby, I want to picture you.'

'It's deep red, and it's made of silky lace.' I paused, 'and it's see-through.'

'Oh God.' Ric groaned. His hand slipped under the sheets to hold his throbbing cock, and he began to stroke his hand up and down his length.

'Where are you in the bed?' Ric asked.

'The covers are pushed down, and I'm on your side of the bed, it smells so good, the scent of you is all around me.'

'Baby?'

'Rico?'

'Are your nipples hard?' he asked.

'Yeah.' I breathed.

'Touch them for me, imagine it's my hands on you.' I groaned aloud as I complied with his request.

'Are you wet Baby?'

'Yes,' I moaned, 'so wet, so wet for you. Always wet for you.' I slipped two fingers of my left hand inside me and gasped.

'You're finger fucking yourself, aren't you Baby?'

I moaned.

'That's it Babe, that's the way you like it. Add another finger Baby.' I did so, riding three of my fingers now. 'That's it, so good Baby. Harder, you know you like it harder.'

My right hand left my breasts and slid down my body to my swollen clit. I gasped as I touched myself there.

'You're stroking your clit, aren't you Baby?'

'Rico,' I managed to say.

'You're so close now Babe. It's time. Cum for me Baby. Now.'

And I did, screaming his name. I heard him groan my name as he came too.

We stayed silent, both of us trying to regain our level breathing. Eventually I felt myself begin to drift off, 'Ric?' I said, my voice thick with sleep.

'Don't hang up the phone Babe; I want to listen to you breathe. Just go to sleep Querida.'

'Love you.' I said sleepily.

'I love you Baby.'

'Nite.'

'Good night Babe, dream of me.'

I made some kind of affirmative noise, and drifted off to sleep, listening to the sounds of his breathing.


	22. Forgot to upload, sorry, it goes before ...

_Sorry for the mess! forgot to upload this chapter, and thenI uploaded the **next **chapter, so you guys missed out on this chapter! Anyway, I'm trying to correct this!_

_I was in a singing mood when I wrote this, hope it works! Let me know what you think!_

Chapter 27

In some respects the week flew by, but in most respects it dragged. The only interesting thing that happened was I managed to corner Damien. He refused to explain the whole 'Bam' thing, but he did explain why a bunch of seals were hanging around in Ric's wood.

Apparently, they were training for their last mission. After which, they would join Rangeman. As Ric wanted them to work for him, he provided some extra training to help ensure that they came back from their last mission. He wasn't helping his cousin, hell no; he was an _opportunist_, not a Good Samaritan. I rolled my eyes mentally, Ric could rationalise to himself as much as he liked – I knew that he was just being nice. But 'nice' isn't on the list of words that are supposed to be used to describe big scary ex-soldiers, hence _opportunist_ – that's right at the top of the list, underlined and highlighted.

Aly had phoned me three times during the week and I was really looking forward to meeting her. I could hardly believe she was Ric's daughter; she loved ice cream and shopping and gossiping. But then, she also loves sport and running, so I guess she is Ric's after all.

I'd learned a lot about Aly this past week, when she phoned it was never for a quick chat, we just couldn't seem to manage that! Instead we spoke for an hour and then some, talking about everything and anything. Even at a young age it was easy to tell that she was very intelligent, so I didn't patronise her, and if she didn't understand something she'd ask, and I'd explain.

She went to a school that was midway between her house and her abuelos's house. So, it didn't matter where she stayed – she'd always get to school in time. The school itself was a high security one, where senator's and pop star's children went. The security restricted her, but she understood why it was there, I wish I'd been half as mature at her age.

I learnt about Aly's routine in the mornings (she drank orange juice mixed with pineapple juice at breakfast). I learnt about her friends at school and which subjects she liked, and I learnt it all without ever really realising it.

I was counting down the days till we met face-to-face, I couldn't wait, but I was still nervous. What if we didn't get on so well when we were actually confronted with each other? I pushed that worry aside, telling myself I was being silly; it'd be ok.

I missed Ric a lot, but I kept myself busy by continuing my training and helping out at the compound or Haywood control rooms. Right now it was five o'clock and Lester and I were on stake out duty.

Meanwhile… 

Ric suppressed a wince as the nurse cleaned out the knife wound on his shoulder. He felt awful, not just from the pain in his shoulder, but because he'd had to kill a man. Christ, he wasn't even a man; he was barely 21. He could only just buy alcohol legally. And now he was dead.

Eventually he discharged himself from hospital, and headed home to his family. The police had already ruled the death defence of a third party, so he was in the clear legally. Ric knew he hadn't had a choice, but it didn't make his heart feel any lighter.

He got one of his men to drop him off at his parent's house. Ric walked in and slumped into his favourite chair. He needed to hear his Babe's voice. He knew it was early to call, but he needed her. With his eyes closed he pulled out his cell and hit speed dial one. He concentrated on the sound of the phone dialling, ignoring anything else around him, which is why he didn't hear his family walk in.

My cell rang, it was Ric – it was far earlier than Ric usually called so I picked up instantly.

'Are you ok?' I asked.

'Yo Babe,' he said, sounding defeated.

'Are you ok?' I repeated.

'Been a bad day. Just needed to hear your voice.'

'What happened?'

'Tank told you about Guns and Chameleon?'

'Yeah.'

'Guns has been having some problems. He's been getting threatening messages. The person seemed to be pretty efficient; never got caught on camera, never left prints – that kinda thing. Guns had been dealing with it himself, but when Jeanne Ellen got hurt, he called me in for some help.'

'Jeanne Ellen?'

'His fiancé, Babe.'

'Oh. Is she ok?'

'Yeah, she just got hit over the head. But it shook Guns up. Guns had been building up evidence so that we could bring whoever it was to trial, so when I arrived I checked through the evidence. There was a whole load of it missing, but it'd been kept in the Rangeman safe – only an insider could've got to it.'

Ric sighed heavily. 'We hadn't had any newbies in the Miami branch for over a year. Whoever was helping the wacko was a colleague, a friend. It turns out the wacko and the insider were one and the same. Joshua Harding. He was the son of one of other employees, his father died a couple of years ago on a job gone bad – he blamed Guns.' Ric paused.

'I killed him Babe.'

'You had to.' I said simply, knowing it was true. He wouldn't have killed him if it weren't a last resort.

'Yeah,' he said heavily. 'When I worked out who it was, I tried to talk to him. We had a fight, he stabbed me, managed to knock me out. When I came to, he was standing over Guns with his gun to Guns' forehead. I shot him. The cops ruled it defence of a third party.'

'Where did he stab you? Are you ok? Are you in hospital? Should I come to Miami?' I asked, scared for him. Lester shot me a concerned look, and prepared to move the car off if necessary.

'Relax Babe. He just stabbed me in the shoulder, it's just a small wound.' Ric smiled suddenly, 'though the nurses gave me quite a bit of flak for the state of my back.'

I laughed, 'still all scratched up huh?'

'Yeah. Tell me about your day Babe. Just talk to me.' Ric rubbed a hand over his closed eyes and sunk deeper into the chair.

I babbled on about my day, telling him about how I got Rex a new cage, and about dinner at my parent's house. 'They asked after you.' I told him.

'We'll have dinner at your parent's when I get back,' Ric said.

'Sounds good.' I paused as I got an idea, 'hey, want me to sing to you?'

'Will it shatter the glass of the SUV you're in?' I laughed, Ranger humour.

'Nope, I sing really well actually! I was in a band in college; a record company was going to sign us up and everything.'

'Why didn't they?' he asked.

'We didn't want to. We all loved music, but it was for fun, not for a job. Besides, I was seeing the horse's ass and he didn't want me to either.'

'Tosser.' Ric muttered.

I laughed, 'yeah.' Then I started to sing Shakira's 'Whenever, Wherever'.

Lucky you were born that far away so We could both make fun of distance Lucky that I could love a foreign land for The lucky fact of your existence Baby I would climb the Andes solely To count the freckles on your body Never could imagine there were only 

_Ten million ways to love somebody_

_Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le_

_Can't you see_

_I'm at your feet_

Ric let the sound of her beautiful voice wash over him, easing his heart and his soul as he listened to his love sing.

Whenever, wherever 

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder_

_You'll never have to wonder_

_We can always play by ear_

_But that's the deal my dear._

It fit them so well. He could imagine she was there with him, his Babe. This song had just become one of his favourites. He was going to buy it as soon as he could, so that he could dance to it with his Baby under the stars.

Lucky that my lips not only mumble 

_They spill kisses like a fountain_

_Lucky that my breasts are small and humble_

_So you don't confuse them with mountains_

Ric laughed aloud at that, Steph was a little self conscious of her size B-chest, he'd told her repeatedly that he loved her breasts, but she just rolled her eyes and said that 'of course you're going to say that!'

Lucky I have strong legs like my mother 

_So I can run for cover when I need it_

_And these two eyes that for no other_

_The day you leave will cry a river_

Ric wondered abruptly if she had cried when he'd left, he hoped not, but knowing his Babe…

_Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le_

_At your feet_

_I'm at your feet_

Whenever, wherever 

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder_

_You'll never have to wonder_

_We can always play by ear_

_But that's the deal my dear._

Despite the hellish day he'd had, Ric couldn't help but smile. His Querida always made him feel better.

_Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le_

_Think out loud_

_Say it again_

Think out loud! That was his Babe through and through!

Le do le le le le 

_Tell me one more time_

_That you'll live_

_Lost in my eyes._

Whenever, wherever 

_We're meant to be together_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder_

_You've got me head over heels_

_There's noting left to fear_

_If you really feel the way I feel._

Ric smiled hugely, 'You've got me head over heels.' He said.

I laughed, 'good, it's only fair that you should be in as deep as me! So, I think you owe me a song now Rico.'

'Nuh uh, I am _not_ singing to you over the phone!'

'A little birdie's been telling me all about how you were in a rock band in your youth! And how sometimes you and the boys rock up the compound when you're in the mood. So Mr Lead-Singer, sing me a song!'

Ric sighed, he knew he was going to lose, 'ok, pass me to Lester.'

'Yo.'

'Yo Les. If you tell anyone that I sang to Steph over the phone I'll kick your ass to the Antarctic and leave you there. Clear?'

'Crystal Boss. But Ric?'

'Yeah?'

'The bad-ass thing doesn't work so well when I know you're crooning love songs to your woman over the phone.'

Ric heard Steph giggling in the background, 'tell me about it.' He muttered.

Lester laughed, 'I'll hand you back to your woman.'

'Hey amante,' I said.

'Hey Babe. This song could have been written so I could sing it to you.' Ric said, and then he started to sing softly.

I'm not a perfect person. There are many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you.  
And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be _

A reason to start over new, and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt, its something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear

I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new, and the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that i do, and the reason is you.

'That was amazing.' I swallowed past the sudden lump in my throat. 'You may not be a perfect person, but you're perfect to me, Ric.' I said.

'And you to me.' He gave a half laugh/half snort, 'I can't believe I did that, next thing you know I'll be making kissy noises.' Ric said ruefully.

I burst out laughing. I could feel him smiling over the phone, how cool is that?

'I love you Querida.' Ric said.

'I love you more,' I replied.

'Rocks Paper Scissors?' Ric asked.

'One two three…Scissors!' I said

'One two three Rock!' Ric said at the same time. 'I win!' Ric said, triumphant. 'I love you more today!' he laughed then, and opened his eyes. 'Oh shit.'

'What? What's the matter? Ric?'

'My family are here. I mean, here, in this room. And they're all grinning at me, jeez, my sister's crying. I blame the pregnancy.' Ric sighed, 'now I'm going to have to sit through the Cuban inquisition!'

I laughed, 'poor baby. Be strong. I'm sure you'll survive!'

'Maybe,' Ric said, sounding doubtful. 'If I survive the Cuban inquisition then I'll be home tomorrow morning.'

'That's great! I can't wait!'

'Oh, and Babe?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm bringing Aly with me.'

'OMG! I need to do my hair and to clean up and to…OMG, what do you wear to met you boyfriend's daughter!'

'Babe, relax, it'll be fine. You're hair will be beautiful, it always is, the house is probably tidy – courtesy of Aunt May – and it doesn't matter what you wear to meet Aly. Breathe.'

'Ok.' I took a deep breath. 'I'd better go, Ric, the skip's supposed to be hear in a few minutes.'

'Ok, be careful. Love you.'

'Love you,' I replied.

Disconnect.

Tomorrow I get to meet Aly.

I'm terrified.


	23. The cuban inquistion!

_Thanks to all my reviewers! let me know what you think, it's greatly appreciated!_

Chapter 28

_Meanwhile, the Cuban inquisition…_

Ric hung up the phone slowly, debating his options. He slipped his cell into his pocket and rose fluidly to his feet, 'It's been a long day, I'd better go and –'

'Sit down Ricardo!' His Ma ordered.

Ric contemplated refusing, but immediately dismissed the idea – he liked living. His Ma was as sweet as they come, and as tough too. You didn't refuse Mama Manoso, especially when she was smiling at you. Ric sat back down.

'Who was that?' His mother, Maria, asked.

'Um…an employee.' That had to be a safe answer, right?

'You know you'll end up telling her Ric, just make it easy on yourself and tell us the truth.' Ric's Papa, Carlos, said.

They had the _good cop / bad cop_ routine down to pat. They'd perfected it before Ric was a teenager. He remembered all to well sneaking in late and having his mother flick on the lamp with a practised, 'Well?' And now he was in a similar position again, all these years later. Carlos was right; he was going to cave, but damn if he was going to make it easy.

'What? She works for me.'

'In what capacity?' Serena asked. Like sharks moving in for the kill, they all edged in closer. Jake and Marco stayed back, looking highly amused at the family dynamics. Huh, they might be amused – they'd never been on the receiving end.

'At the moment she's working primarily as a bond enforcement agent.'

'A bounty hunter? You're dating a bounty hunter?' Jacko chipped in, laughing.

'I didn't say anything about dating her.'

'_I love you more_ – do you deny saying that then?' said Dominic, sounding every inch like the lawyer he was.

Ric felt a bead of sweat slide down his back. Shit.

'So? That doesn't mean I'm dating her.'

Serena opened her mouth and Dominic interrupted, 'hang on a sec Rena, I need to get exhibit A.' Dominic disappeared to the family study where the safe was kept; he returned a moment later with a small cassette in his hand. 'As a lawyer, all the phone calls I make and receive from my office are recorded.' Dom explained. He put the tape into a cassette player and pressed play.

The sound of Dominic's voice filled the room: 'Hey Bro, I was wondering if –' 

_'Now's not a good time Dom.' _Ric replied, his voice sounding deeper and huskier than normal.

_Feminine moan._

_'This is important Ric.'_ Dom sounded amused.

_'So is she. Later.'_

_Disconnect._

'My question, Bro, is this: Is it the same woman?'

'I have a headache. And I got stabbed today.'

'Is it the same woman. Yes or no?'

'Yes.' Ric said reluctantly.

'You've been having sexual liaisons with this woman.' Dominic stated.

It wasn't a question so Ric didn't answer.

'You've been screwing her but not dating her?' Serena said, outraged. 'I thought you were better than that Ric.' She sounded disgusted.

'No! I may have gone on a date or two.'

Serena smiled, 'See?' she said. 'Admitting it wasn't so bad.' She gave her oldest brother a hug, and when she pulled back she had his wallet in her hand.

'Shit! Give that back Rena!'

'Language Ricardo.' His mother said.

'Sorry.' Ric muttered.

Rena opened the wallet and searched through it, she quickly found the photo. It had been taken on their first date, and Steph looked beautiful in the white dress. Her eyes were laughing, and her face was split with a huge smile – she looked stunning.

'Exhibit B.' she said triumphantly. She passed the photo of Steph around her family.

'Damn, she's hot!' Jacko exclaimed.

'Mine!' Ric growled before he could stop himself, glaring at his brother.

'The defendant confesses!' Dom said triumphantly.

'No I didn't! She works for me, hence she's mine. That's all I meant.'

'Give it up Ric. You've been had.' Ric's Papa said, amused.

Ric sighed. 'Damn it. What do you want to know?'

'I suggest you start from the beginning.' Maria said.

'She went straight from college to marriage. Marriage didn't work out; bastard cheated on her, she divorced his lowly ass. She got a job as a lingerie buyer but got laid off during a period of economic decline. She went for a filing job at her cousin's bail bonding business, but the position had already been filled, so she blackmailed her cousin into taking her on as a bounty hunter. I work for her cousin too, and the secretary called me in to teach her the ropes.'

'We met in a small dank café, after I'd just met with an informant; I was in street mode. I told her 'This is gonna be fun. This here's gonna be like Professor Higgins and Eliza Doolittle Does Trenton' I told her to call me by my street name, Ranger. That was about three years ago.'

'Three years!' Rena exclaimed.

'You move slow.' Said Jacko.

'Not really, there was another guy in the picture. A cop. The guy came from her neighbourhood, her childhood, he was her first boyfriend. That's hard to compete with. Besides, the moment I met her, I liked her. After a while, I loved her. But I still believed it was better for her to be with the cop. My lifestyle doesn't really lend itself to relationships.' Ric grimaced as he said that.

'You didn't say that to her did you?' Rena asked, horrified.

Ric raised his eyes to hers slowly, and let a rueful smile cross his face. 'I'm an idiot sometimes.'

'Of course you are dear, you're a man.' His mother said.

'Thanks Ma.'

'You're welcome dear. So, what happened?'

'She decided it was over, for good, with the cop. I came back home after a government job and I needed to see her so badly that I broke into her apartment at 2:38 in the morning.'

'Very precise,' said Dom, amused.

'I know the time cos she yelled it at me.'

'She yelled at you?' Jacko sounded awed.

'Yeah, while pointing a gun at me. Anyway, later that morning, I asked her if she missed me. She said yeah, and when I looked in her eyes I realised she was trying not to cry. I held her, but I was so exhausted I fell asleep. She stayed still for 27 hours so that she wouldn't wake me. That's when I began to hope that she really did care about me. I started seeing her that day.'

'Aww.' Rena said, crying again. 'That's so sweet.'

'Is it serious between you?' Ric's Pa asked.

'She's meeting Aly tomorrow.' Ric replied.

'So, when was the Bam! moment?' asked Jacko.

'I'd been accused of the murder of Hannibal Ramos, and I had a hit out on me. It was a low time for me. I checked in with my answer machine and I had message from her saying 'are you ok?' That was it. She didn't ask if I was guilty, didn't doubt me for a second. Trusted me completely, it'd been along time since someone had done that. Bam! It hit me. I knew I loved her. Knew I would do anything for my Babe. Even if it was walk away.'

'Oh Ric!' his sister said, and threw herself at him, bawling her eyes out.

Ric lifted his pregnant sister onto his lap and cradled her in his arms. He kissed her on her forward and stroked her hair out of her face, 'I love you Rena. I don't say it enough, but I do.' Rene tightened her arms around him and started sobbing harder.

'Jeez.' Ric said, and sent a glance that screamed _help! _to Jake. His sister's husband shrugged, and made a gesture that said, 'she's pregnant.' Ric rolled his eyes. Duh.

'So,' his Ma said, 'what's your Babe's name?'

'Oh. Stephanie Michelle Plum. Steph, or Angel, or Bombshell.'

'Bombshell?' Jacko asked.

'You know all those cars I buy from your company?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, when I give them to my Babe, they have a tendency to…uh…explode or sometimes they just get stolen. The press call her 'The Bombshell Bounty Hunter' or 'The Bounty Hunter from Hell'. The boys have taken to calling her Bombshell. It's her street name, like mine's Ranger.'

'She sounds pretty unique.' Rena said; her tears all dried up.

'Yeah,' Ric smiled as he remembered what Coyote had said to him the other day, 'My Babe is one in a billion.'


	24. Two birds with one stone

_Happy birthday to me, tra la la la! The big three zero, Yikes! So, here you go! **Let me know what you think!**_

Chapter 29

The day of _the arrival_ dawned clear and bright. 'Yeah, that's right Steph, concentrate on the weather,' I muttered to myself. Hmm, fist sign of madness.

I was up early, well, early for me. It was 4:30 and I just couldn't lie in bed anymore, I had all this nervous energy. I went for a run, then I had a shower, then I painted my nails bright fuchsia. Normally I'm not a fuchsia girl, but the brighter the nail varnish the better you looked, according to burg law anyway. I had at least five layers of mascara on, and I'd already tried on ten different outfits. With a sigh I gave up for the moment, pulling on jogging bottoms and one of Ric's t-shirts. I headed to the kitchen for some of Aunt May's food. Nothing like it. Except mom's cooking of course, but Aunt May's food comes guilt free.

The instant I stepped into the kitchen all conversation stopped. I checked to see if I was dressed.

Yup.

I checked to see if I had loo roll attached to my foot.

Nope.

I checked my hair in the shiny kitchen surfaces – scary, but they'd seen worse.

Finally I gave up the silent guessing game and asked pugnaciously, 'What?'

'Nothing.' Said Tank.

'Nada.' Lester muttered.

Bobby just shrugged.

Danny and Nick concentrated on not meeting my eye and eating their breakfasts; heads down, shovelling food in their mouths so they couldn't reply. I knew my Bro's, and there behaviour signalled louder than words that there was something they didn't want to tell me.

'What?' I repeated, my voice slipping up an octave. 'Is it Ric? Is he ok? Is it Aly? OMG! What if-'

'Angel!' Tank interrupted my increasingly hysterical rant. 'They're ok. We'll explain after you've eaten breakfast, ok?'

I nodded, not trusting my voice not to warble embarrassingly. I sat down next to my Bro's and copied them. Head down, shoving food in so fast that if I didn't get indigestion it would be a miracle.

'Finished.' I announced finally, like I had when I was a child.

Tank smiled at me, 'ok Angel. Lets go to the offices, ok?'

We trudged up to the offices and went into Ric's spare office. Tank gestured for me to sit in Ric's chair and he sat opposite me.

'You remember the head?' Tank asked. His lips twitched at the expression on my face, 'stupid question.' He said. I nodded agreement. Tanks expression turned serious and I had to suppress the urge to cover my ears and sing loudly so I wouldn't have to hear what he was going to say.

'The head belonged to one Mr Christopher Farelos. We got the ID from the cops – the day after you found the head actually – but Ric didn't want to bring the subject up with you until we had more concrete information as to why his head was left in your oven. Especially as you were having nightmares.'

I felt myself flush with embarrassment.

'Even big tough ex-soldiers have nightmares Angel, it's nothing to be embarrassed about.'

I smiled my thanks at him and gestured for him to carry on.

'Mr 'Weasel' Farelos is a known associate of Silvac. Which is where we got thrown. You hadn't met Silvac yet, hadn't escaped him. When you received the head, there was no reason for him to be after you. So we've been chasing that up, trying to work out why Silvac wanted you scared. This morning we got some information that explains a lot. Because of what later happened with you and Silvac, we focussed on Farelos' connection with Silvac. But as his nickname suggests, Farelos is a weasel with no firm allegiances. He was an associate of Silvac, but this morning we found out that he's also an associate of Nile Pedral.'

I swallowed. I had to sit on my hands to stop myself from covering my ears; I really didn't want to hear this.

'Pedral has been acting as a go between for Silvac and the terrorist organisation that was trying to buy the drug X-2. Farelos has been acting as the middleman for Pedral and Silvac; the more people between them, the easier it is to deny any affiliation with each other should they be questioned by the authorities. Our informant claims that Farelos and Pedral had a very uncomfortable truce, there was no love lost between them. And when Farelos was no longer needed, Pedral decided to kill two birds with one stone. He killed Farelos and left his head in your oven to scare you, to scare Ric.'

I felt the first tendrils of fear creep up and ensnare my heart. I could deal with psycho FTAs, but this was definitely Abruzzi league. Shit.

'Don't worry,' Tank said. 'He's just trying to scare Ric. It's Ric he's after, not you.'

'And that's supposed to make me feel better!' I exclaimed.

Tank grimaced, 'maybe not. Just try not to think about it ok? I know Ric wanted today to be a good day for you, he's excited about you meeting Aly.'

A small smile started across my face, 'so am I.' I said softly. I sighed, 'Ric knows about everything?'

'As of four o'clock this morning.' Tank said.

I nodded; I hadn't spoken to Ric this morning – it seemed superfluous and all too inadequate, especially knowing that I was going to see him so soon.

I eased myself out of Ric's leather chair and headed for the door. But as I walked past Tank I paused. Tank's face had just the slightest hint of tension in it, unusual for the man who invented the blank face. I leaned down and hugged him; I felt him tense in surprise and then slowly hug me back.

'Even big tough ex-soldiers need hugs sometimes,' I said to Tank. He looked at me in startlement and I left while he was still gaping like a fish.

I walked back to Ric's room and looked in despair at the mess I'd made in my whirlwind search for an outfit. I sighed and started to tidy. I'd been tidying for twenty minutes before I found it; my dress that I'd impulsively brought and never worn. I was surprised to see it here, but seeing as how Ric packed my stuff I guess he liked it. The summery dress reached to mid-calf and swished when I moved. The bulk of the dress was black, but it was embroidered with pink butterflies and flowers, it looked beautiful – and it matched my nail varnish! I pulled on some black casual sling back sandals and admired the effect. Cool.

Now that I was ready, the butterflies in my tummy had come back with a vengeance. God, I was so nervous! It couldn't be long until Ric and Aly arrived.

As if on cue, my cell rang. _Kitten calling_ my screen read.

'Hey Aly cat!' I said, nerves disappearing instantly.

'Hey Stephie! We're at Trenton airport! Well actually, I'm in the ladies with Jeanne Ellen cos Daddy says I've got to have a woman bodyguard for a while because of Pedral. But don't worry; Jeanne Ellen said she wouldn't tell Daddy that I phoned you! So, I was thinking about how we should do this.'

'Do what?' I asked.

'Meet each other silly! We could go the classic route where I smile and say 'nice to meet you Miss Plum' and you say 'nice to meet you Alysha.' Or, we could go the rebel route I could just run in and say 'hey Stephie!' and give you a hug, and you could say 'Hey Aly cat!' and hug me back and then Daddy would be all, 'huh?' But it's up to you!'

I could tell she wanted to do the latter, and to be honest so did I. It wasn't often people managed to keep things secret from Ric – a small part of me wondered if we were fooling ourselves, and that he already knew. Time would tell.

'Rebel route.' I said, smiling inwardly at her turn of phrasing.

'Wohoo! This is going to be sooo much fun! I can't wait to see Daddy's face! Will you ask Uncle Tank to have a camera nearby? I can't wait to meet you properly Stephie!'

'Me neither, but I'm a bit nervous.'

'Me too,' Aly admitted 'it's silly though, isn't it? We've spoken loads! And I know I like you caboodles! But what if things are awkward?' she asked in a small voice, 'what if you decide you don't like me?'

'Oh sweetheart! Of course I like you! How could I not? And I definitely won't change my mind. And Aly?'

'Yeah?'

'No matter what happens with me and your Daddy, I want you to know that I would still love to speak to you.' and it was true, I'd honestly started looking forward to speaking to her, she was so full of life, so happy, and so warm hearted.

'I'd still love to speak to you too! I'd better go; Daddy'll be wondering what's keeping us. And besides, the sooner I go, the faster I can meet you!'

'Ok, take care sweetheart, see you soon!'

'Bye Stephie!'

Disconnect.

I smiled; I wasn't terrified anymore.


	25. THE long awaited meeting!

Chapter 30 

I hate waiting. It's worse than anything else; in the middle of the action, no matter how scary the situation is, you're too busy to be scared or to play the 'what if' game.

It wasn't as if I was scared, or even nervous, now that I'd spoken to Aly; I was just plain old bored. The time was dragging by like a baby lion would drag a buffalo corpse. Slowly.

I was in the games room with Lester Bobby and Tank. We were curled up on the couches, watching Brittany strut her stuff on MTV.

'Do you have the camera?' I asked Tank for the hundredth time.

'Yes! I have the fricking camera! But how am I going to know when to take pictures if you won't tell me what's going on?'

'Trust me.' I said, chuckling to myself, 'you'll know when to start clicking. Make sure you take plenty of photos, this is going to be fun!'

Tank sighed in mock aggravation and muttered a few choice phrases under his breath.

I felt a familiar tingle run down my body, and I slowly turned around. In the doorway was Ric and Aly, flanked by Jeanne Ellen. I moved fluidly off the couch and was instinctively moving towards Aly. Aly flashed me a hundred watt smile and launched herself into my arms, I caught her easily and lifted her up, she tightened her legs around my waist.

'Stephie!'

'Hey Aly Cat!'

'Hey! Wow, you look even beautifuler than you do in your pictures! I didn't think that was possible but it must be, because you are! Wow! Awesome nails! Can you paint mine later? We could listen to music and paint nails and eat ice cream! You do have Ben and Jerry's right?' The words poured out of her like her mouth couldn't keep up with her brain.

'Of course I have Ben and Jerry's, Kitten! This is me we're talking about!'

'True, but I wasn't sure if Daddy would let you contaminate the compound with non-rabbit food!'

'Me either, but I guess he knows what'll happen to him if he doesn't let me get my ice-creamy goodness! We could listen to music and do nails and stuff after dinner if you want?'

'Yeah, that'd be wicked!'

'Good! It's a plan, Stan!'

'My name's not Stan, silly!'

'I know that, but 'Sounds like a plan, Aly' doesn't rhyme!'

'Hmm, I guess that's true, but Stan is the icky boy at school that picks his nose and eats his bogeys.'

'Ewwww! Ok, I won't call you Stan anymore!'

Click. Click. Click.

What was that? I twisted towards the sound of the clicking. Oh. Tank was taking pictures. I turned a bit more so I could see what he was taking a picture of.

I burst into laughter and so did Aly. Ric's jaw was near the vicinity of the floor. He looked completely shocked, dazed even. Dumbfounded. Never before would I have thought to apply these terms to Ranger, me – yes, Range – never.

I was laughing so much I felt my arms begin to feel weak; I collapsed on to the couch, pulling Aly on top of me, my arms still wrapped round her.

'Huh?' said Ric, sounding like me. The boys were laughing now too, and Ric still looked like someone had told him his mother was pink lepricorn. The thought made me giggle, and before I knew it I was overtaken with gales of laugher once again.

'Babe. Explain.'

'Can't.' I managed to gasp between laughter. 'Kitten.' I said, trying to tell Aly to explain to Ric.

'I'll explain cos Stephie's busy laughing right now. Remember when you came to visit a little while ago and I borrowed your phone to play games?'

Ric made an affirmative noise.

'Well, I kinda borrowed Stephie's number from your phone, and put it in my phone. Anyway, I phoned Stephie after the head thing cos I wanted to check it was ok for me to come stay, she said I didn't need her permission and we just got talking generally. I asked if I could phone again and she said yep. We didn't tell you cos we thought it'd be funner this way.'

'More fun.' Ric corrected his daughter's grammar absently.

'Uh huh. And isn't it fun?' his daughter said, eyes wide and innocent looking, a beautiful smile crossing her face.

Ric smiled at his daughter, 'it's fun.' He agreed. Then he picked Alyher up and slung her over his left shoulder.

'Hey! Put me down!'

'Nope.' Her Daddy said. He continued on towards me. Uh oh. Before I could run away he wrapped his iron arms around me and lifted me into his arms. He carried Aly and me easily, as if we were little more than a sack of potatoes. Ric carried us out of the playroom and towards the pool.

'Uh oh.' I said.

'Paybacks are a bitch.' Ric murmured in a low voice, so that Aly couldn't hear.

I gulped. We reached the deep end of the pool and without hesitation he tossed us in, one after the other. Splash. Splash.

I swam to the surface and looked up at a very smug-looking Ric. I exchanged glances with Aly, and wicked smiles formed briefly across our faces before they were wiped away to be replaced with looks of mock annoyance. As one, Aly and I offered our hand to Ric. And as one, we yanked as hard as we could, pulling Ric tumbling into the pool with a startled yell.

I wanted to cackle wildly, but I restrained myself, instead I leaned forward and breathed into Ric's ear 'Paybacks are a bitch.'

'Wiseass.' He muttered sulkily.

'Are you sulking?' I asked, amusement obvious in my voice.

'No.'

'Yes you are!' said Aly.

I decided to change tactics, 'don't be mad,' I whined.

'We're sowwy!' Aly said. I swam next to her and we pressed our cheeks next to each other, both of us wearing patented innocent expressions, fluttering our eyelashes.

Ric looked between the two of us, with our oh so innocent expressions. 'I think introducing you two might have been a mistake.' He said finally.

Click.

We all turned to look at the side of the pool where Tank was standing, gleefully clicking away. The three of us exchanged glances. Ric pulled himself out of the pool.

'Can I see that?' Ric asked, taking the camera away from Tank.

Aly and I held a hopeful hand out to Tank and he reached forward to help us out. We tugged as hard as we could, and Ric pushed from behind.

Tank made one helluva cannonball. Water splashed everywhere.

Ric carefully put the camera on the bench by the side of the pool, then he dived gracefully back in. Let the games begin.

We played in the pool for ages, but eventually I dragged myself out of the pool because I was going pruney. Not a great look for me.

I went up to our room and eased into the shower, turning the water up to hot. I heard the door slide open, and a moment later Ric was in the shower with me. He wrapped his arms about my waist and pulled me back so that my back was to his front. He kissed me lightly on my neck.

'I love you.' He said.

'I love you.' I whispered.

'I haven't had a hello kiss yet.' He breathed huskily.

'Let me remedy that,' I replied, twisting in his arms to face him. I kissed his lips lightly with my own, and then I nibbled his bottom lip lightly. I leaned back to look in his eyes; they were warm molten chocolate, turning rapidly darker by the second, darkened by desire.

I smiled and kissed him again, this time I let the kiss deepen. I stroked my tongue against his, massaging his tongue, invading his mouth, taking it for my own. I explored the roof of his mouth and the definition of his teeth. My hands searched for, and found, his nipples. I rolled them in my fingers, pinching them lightly. He moaned into my mouth, and I felt a rush of wetness between my legs that had nothing to do with the shower and everything to do with the man.

We kissed hungrily and his hands slid down my wet body, stroking and teasing my curves. Eventually his fingers found my opening, he eased two fingers inside of me and groaned when he felt how ready I was for him.

'Babe. I don't think I can be gentle. I need you. I need to–'

I silenced him with my lips and wrapped my legs around his hips. I found his cock and guided it to my entrance. Ric buried himself inside me with one long stroke. His hand frantically sought my clit, stroking me, trying to push me higher. But I was already so high, the muscles in my thighs and my stomach were quivering and spasming. My body was on fire, and I had never felt so good.

With one last thrust Ric dived off the edge, and he took me screaming with him.

We lay piled in a tangle of limbs, satisfied and exhausted, on the floor of the shower.

'Welcome home Ric.'


	26. Mom

_A short one, but hopefully it's better than nothing. Just fluff really._

Chapter 31

Aly and I get on like wildfire, and I know Ric absolutely loves it. Truth is, I'm going to really miss that girl when she goes back - I only get to keep her for a couple more days. It seems so unfair that Ric only gets to see his daughter once in a while, but I know he doesn't really have any other choice. Although he's still friendly with his ex-wife, I know she must want to build a stable environment for her daughter, not surround her by big ex-soldiers.

Still, Ric's working a re-decorating job tonight so Aly and I figured we'd watch movies and eat popcorn. But we're torn; what film should we watch? Eventually we decided, and I couldn't help but laugh at her choice. It was so…perfect.

At eight we settled down in the games room and snuggled on the couch with a warm fleecy blanket over us, hot popcorn in front of us, as well as a diet coke each. The credits rolled up and in huge letters across the screen it read 'Batman Forever'. Damn straight.

After the movie was over, neither of us were tired, and I knew it was going to be hours before Ric returned to my bed, so we decided to watch another movie. Hey, it's the holidays!

Half way through Bambi (I cried when Bambi's mom died, but it's ok because Aly did too) Aly turned to me.

'Stephie?'

'Yeah sweetheart?'

'Remember when I said that Mommy is Mommy, and Daddy is Daddy, and Dad is Dad, and that if you married Daddy you'd be Mom?'

'I remember Kitten.'

'Well, I was wondering…if I could…maybe, if you wouldn't mind…maybe-I-could-call-you-Mom-now?'

I felt my eyes fill up with tears and my throat had a lump in it the size of Kansas. I nodded then I finally managed to say, 'I'd be honoured if you called me Mom, kitten.'

She gave a squeal of delight and shortened the small gap between us, hugging me tightly.

'Maybe you should check with your Daddy that it's ok first? And you should probably check with your Mommy too.'

'I've talked to Mommy about it before, she said that if Daddy was with a woman I liked then I could call her mom if I wanted too, but that I didn't ever have to call her Mom if I didn't want to either! So it's fine! And Daddy will be happy, but maybe we should keep it a secret until dinner tomorrow?'

'Why?'

'Cos that'd be so much funner!'

'You love your secrets, don't you kitten?' I said, amused.

'Not as much as I love you Mom.'

Hearing her say that pushed me over the edge and I started bawling. This child had only spent 10 days with me and yet she could love so easily, and so deeply. I hugged her to me, and managed to say between happy tears, 'I love you too Kitten. My daughter.' And then she burst into tears too and held me just as strongly.

Eventually, movie forgotten, we calmed down and lay on the couch, blanket pulled up to our chins, and we hopped and skipped happily off to la la land.

Ranger's POV 

Where's my Babe? It's one in the morning, but she's not in bed. I showered and pulled on some clean pants and went to hunt for my Babe.

I went to the games room first, and there they were; Aly and Steph, curled up together on the couch. Alysha's head was resting on Steph's chest, and Steph had her arms wrapped protectively around Aly.

I felt my eyes water.

Must be something in my eye.

Click.

What?

It was Tank, doing his thing with the camera. 'It's a beautiful picture.' Tank said, his voice a little gruffer than normal.

'Yeah.' I said, in a similar voice.

Tank's eyes were watering.

He saw me glance in his direction, 'Something in my eye.' He said.

'Me too.' I replied.

'Must be dust in the air.'

'Yeah. Dust.'

'Want a hand with them?'

'Nah. I can deal. Thanks.'

Tank nodded and clapped me on the back, 'night man.'

'Night.'

I crouched down in front of my women and watched them sleep. I frowned, why was Steph's mascara smudged? I checked the film they'd been watching. Bambi. That must be it, my sister bawled like a baby when Bambi's mom died.

After a few minutes I decided that they'd get neck cricks if they slept like that, so I lifted the both of them into my arms and carried them up to my bed.

No mean feat.

I laid them down on my bed, and snuck in the other side. Steph on the left, me on the right, and Aly in the middle. Surrounded by the women I love, it didn't take long for me to get to sleep.


	27. Gooey

Chapter 32 

I woke up late. And I felt guilty. My conclusion? It must be Sunday.

I stretched out and I heard a giggle next to me. I opened my eyes and twisted to the right. Aly and Ric were lying in the bed; both of them were fast asleep. Uh huh, sure – and it was the _bed _that giggled.

I stretched again, making the same weird cat noises that I made before, whilst keeping an eye to the right of me. Sure enough. Giggle.

'Hmm…'I said 'I wonder how I can wake up Aly and Daddy? It's quite late really, I bet they wish they were up and ready to face the day!'

Undeniably the bed said, 'Nuh uh.' I burst out laughing and started jumping up and down on the bed, 'get up sleepyheads!' Aly 'woke up' and started jumping up and down with me, Ric gave up and, throwing dignity aside for a second, joined in on the mad jumping. Eventually we collapsed in a heap in the bed. Who knew that jumping up and down like a crazy thing was so tiring?

'Bugsy first shower!' said Aly, leaping up and stealing our shower.

'Dammit.' I said.

Ric grinned at me, 'Don't worry Baby, I'll help you shower later.' The he leaned over and kissed me. Mmm. I stroked my hand across the breadth of his chest, and teased his taut nipples with my fingertips. He let out a low growl and pulled me to him, easing my legs apart and forcing me to straddle him. Not that I objected. I dipped my tongue lower and ran it along his collarbone. 'I love you.' Ric murmured. I whispered it back and kissed him passionately, taking his mouth and plundering it, stealing it for my own.

I realised abruptly that the shower had stopped. Aly hadn't been that quick, surely?

'No Querida, we were kissing that long!'

'Oh.' I said, blushing.

Ric laughed softly, 'need to be –'

'-more aware of my surroundings! I know! It's just you-'

'-muck up your radar! I know.' Ric smiled sexily at me and kissed my throat. 'Probably best she doesn't walk in on you straddling me.'

'Like it's my fault!' I said, mock indignantly. But I rolled off him. Ric buried himself under the covers and bent his knee so that the sheets made a tent…thereby avoiding the sheets clinging to anything that might be a little inappropriate for Aly to see.

Aly came bounding out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, 'I'm going to my room to get dressed and dry my hair, so can we do breakfast in half an hour Stephie?'

'Sure thing, Kitten.'

'Do breakfast?' Ric asked.

Ric was always up earlier than Aly and I, so he hadn't seen us 'doing breakfast' before.

'Ah yes, you haven't seen our breakfast routine yet have you? I'll show you later, but I only have half an hour to shower and if you don't want to miss the breakfast routine then you should probably shower with me.'

'If you insist Babe.' Rico said with a grin. He twisted out of bed and pulled off his pants. I licked my lips and pushed him towards the bathroom.

I managed to keep my hands to myself until we reached the shower, but just barely. We stepped into the hot shower and our mouths sought the warmth of the other's. Our hands tangled in each other's hair with a need that still surprised me. My hands stroked down his delicious abs, wishing I could sell the feel of it in a bottle – I'd get millions. Then my tongue left Ric's and joined my hands, outlining the muscles that flexed and groaned as I teased him with my tongue.

Then I knelt down properly and cupped his balls in my hand, kneading them softly. Ric groaned again, but his groan turned into a gasp as I ran my tongue across that little slit at the top of his cock. I sucked off the pre-cum that was gathering there and Ric's hand tightened in my hair.

I opened my mouth wider and took him deeper. I waited till my throat adjusted to his wide girth and took more of him. I sucked and tugged lightly on his balls and his breathing became harsh and ragged.

Then I was pulled up by my arms and my mouth was crushed by his. Ric's hand slid down my wet body and stroked my aching clit. He slipped a finger inside me and he gasped into my mouth, surprised at how ready I was for him. His thumb massaged my clit and he inserted another finger inside me. I pulled back from his torturous tongue and bit him hard on the shoulder. Like any soldier, he knows how to take a command. He lifted me easily and spread my legs before easing me down on his stiff cock. My body thrummed in readiness and it wasn't long before we came together, our shouts echoed in the shower stall.

'Christ Querida.' He said. I nodded. I didn't need to say anything.

We got down to breakfast a few minutes late and Aly was hopping up and down. Her hair was dry and gleamed. I took her brush form her and sat on the bar stool behind her. I brushed her hair and started to French plait her hair.

'All done.' I said.

'Thanks Stephie!'

I fetched Aly's normal drink for her; orange juice and pineapple juice mixed, personally I thought it was disgusting, but each to her own.

I set it in front of her whilst I made her toast. Alysha ate that whilst I ate my breakfast. Then Aly ate an apple, and I filed my nails. What? I'm still a girl from the burg!

Then we sat on the floor together and read a few pages of 'Charlotte's web'. I read a paragraph, then she did, then I did, and so on. I helped her with the words she couldn't pronounce, but I never out and out told her what they were. She liked challenges, rather than defeating her, they spurred her on, and when she finally succeeded the triumph shone in her dark eyes.

'All done for this morning,' I said, kissing her on the forehead.

'Thanks Stephie!' she said. Then she kissed me on the cheek.

'You're welcome sweetheart.' I looked up to see Ranger and Tank talking to each other, facing away from us and muttering about dust. I mentally shrugged. Men are weird.

'I'm going after my FTA today.' I told Ranger.

He cleared his throat and turned around, 'Ok Babe, sounds good. Take Danny with you today, ok? Aly and I are going to go shopping.'

'We are?' said Aly with a squeal of delight.

'Yeah.' Ranger confirmed.

'Wohoo!' Aly said, then she started leaping up and down.

'Didn't you do enough of that this morning?' Ric asked.

Aly paused between jumps and cocked her head to the side, clearly thinking about it; 'nope.' She concluded. Then she started leaping again.

'What bodyguards are you taking?' I asked. I might not want to discuss the Pedral situation, but I knew it was still very much in the picture, and when I was alone I could almost feel him looming over me, threatening my future with the man I love.

'I'll take Tank and Jeanne Ellen.' I nodded. Jeanne Ellen had pretty much been in the wind she got here, mostly working at Haywood, but on the few occasions that our paths crossed I managed not to yell at her for moving my car to the deli when I was looking for Evelyn, and she didn't boast that she'd been able to move my car to the deli. So we got on ok.

Ric and I moved round the corner so that we could have some privacy, 'I love you.' I said.

'I love you more.' He replied. He won RPS. Damn.

I kissed him goodbye thoroughly and went off to find Mr Ffordastognista. I mean honestly, what kind of a name is that? And how in God's name do you pronounce it?

Danny and I leapt into his trusty Bronco (why do no one else's cars blow up?) and we motored off to the nicer end of town.

'Who we after?' my bro asked.

'Mr…uh.'

'Mr Uh?'

'Wiseass. Mr F-f-o-r-d-a-s-t-o-g-n-I-s-t-a.' I said, spelling it out for him.

'You're joking.' He said.

'I wish.' I replied.

'How the hell do we pronounce that?'

I thought about it. 'Hey you!' I said.

'Works for me,' said Danny, flashing me a grin.

'How's things with Nick?' I asked.

'Perfect.' He said, getting this soft smile on his face that he only ever got when he was thinking about Nick.

'Aww.' I said, 'you're all gooey.'

'I am NOT gooey.'

'Are so. Jeez, why do guys deny being gooey so vehemently? It's obvious you're gooey, why deny it? Sometime's Ranger's gooey.' I confided to Danny.

Danny burst out laughing. 'I won't tell him you said that.'

I considered that. 'Probably a good thing. He might send me to Saudi Arabia.'


	28. Like Charlie's Angels

_I know you want some more GG, but my GG muse has upped and moved to Aruba until I increase her pay. Some I'm playing with my RE muse. I think I'm going to hang with my RE muse until I'm done with her, she wants to retire you see, so it's going to be RE for the next couple of weeks, but hopefully RE will be finished in another ten chapters max. I re-read RE before I started writing more, it took me two hours – who knew it was so long? LOL. As always, **let me know what you think** – Heather_

Chapter 33

'Angel, nothing on this Earth would make Ranger send you away: especially not to Saudi Arabia. He loves you.'

'Yeah.' I smiled.

'Gooey.' Accused Danny.

'Yes.' I admitted, 'but at least I'm honest about it.'

Danny rolled his eyes burg-style. We drew up in front of a tidy suburban house; I guess we're at the Fta's house.

'I'll take the back.' I said, 'you take the front.' This was unusual for me, but hey, I didn't want to try and pronounce that name! Danny obviously reached the same conclusion, he sighed and climbed out of the car.

I snuck round the back, waiting to the side of the backdoor, stun gun and cuffs poised: ready for action.

Unfortunately action wasn't ready for me; and nothing happened. After two minutes I got bored of waiting for action to come to me, so I picked the backdoor locks – besides, I gotta keep these skills honed, never know when I'll need them.

I crept cautiously into the house, pausing to listen to the intonation of voices rising and falling in conversation. I made my way to the lounge, and stared. Danny was sitting down on the couch, having a cup of tea.

'Hey.' I said in a flat voice. I wonder how long he would've let me wait outside there for?

Danny's lips twitched slightly in a smirk, and I gave him my best burg-glare. The smirk disappeared, heh heh heh.

'I'm Mr Foritonisa.' Said the Fta, so _that's_ how you pronounce it. 'Yeah, most people can't pronounce it when they see it written down.'

I have got to stop thinking out loud!

An hour later we'd dropped our amiable host off at his new hotel cough cop-shop cough and I was several thousand dollars richer.

'Where to Boss?' Danny asked.

It was payback time for letting me wait outside, 'the mall.'

'But Stephanie-' he whined.

'No buts! I need to buy a pretty dress for tonight, and as my bodyguard you're coming with me. Don't worry, I won't spend too long in Victoria's Secret...'

Danny groaned.

I smiled.

Paybacks are a bitch.

Five hours and a blister later, and I've had a manicure, a pedicure, a facial, and I've brought new shoes that match perfectly with my new dress. And new underwear.

Danny now wore a tortured expression. Most men would do, if they'd been forced to carry around a pink bag with _Victoria's Secret_ emblazoned across it.

With profound relief, Danny drove us home. We parked, and went up to the games room; Tank, Ric, Aly and Jeanne Ellen were there.

'Stephie!' Aly squealed as I walked in the games room. She launched herself at me, but I caught her easily.

'Hey sweetheart.' I said, kissing her on the forehead, 'how was your day?'

'Daddy took me shopping in New York! It was so good! We went to all the expensive exclusive boutiques and he brought me a brand new dress and some shoes for dinner later! Isn't he the coolest ever?' she gushed.

'Definitely.' I agreed, flashing Ric a smile. 'But you did say thank you to Daddy, didn't you?'

Aly thought about it, her lips pursed in thought, 'I think I did, didn't I Daddy?'

'Yeah honey, you did.' Ric said with a smile.

'Coolest!' Aly said. She wriggled in my arms so she could kiss me on my forehead, then she hopped out of my arms. 'I'm going to get ready for dinner,' she announced.

'It'll be at 8 o'clock, honey, don't be late.' Ric said.

''K.' she said, already running up to her room.

Rico smiled at me, 'hey Baby. Did you have a good day?'

I sauntered over to him, and then I wrapped my arms around his neck. 'I caught a criminal today.' I informed him.

His lips twitched, 'no way? Really?'

'Yup.' I said, 'it was just like Charlie's Angels.'

Rico's lips curved up in that slow smile that I know so well. 'Really?'

'well…no. Not unless Charlie's Angels got served tea and cake by their arch nemeses.'

'It could have happened.' Rico smiled.

'If I didn't, it should have done. That would've been a great episode.'

'yeah.' Ric agreed.

I met his eyes and I saw the laughter lurking in them; were we seriously having this conversation? I felt the laughter welling up inside me and I did nothing to contain it. I started giggling and before I knew it I was laughing so hard I had to sit down on the floor. Ric was next to me, laughing with his whole body, muscles shaking and quivering with laughter.

Eventually I calmed down, and I straddled his lap and kissed him lightly on the lips.

'Love you.' I said.

'Love you more.' He replied.

I made the fist for rocks paper scissors, one two three. I was paper, he was scissors. He won.

'Hey!' I said, frowning suddenly. 'You've won every single time!'

'Cos I love you more.'

'You're cheating!' I accused him.

'Why Querida!' he said, eyes wide and innocent, 'how could you say such a thing?'

'You are! Tell me how!'

'Nuh uh.' He said with a smirk.

So I tiggled him, and tiggled him until he was laughing so hard he was gasping for breath.

'Mercy!' he said, 'I'll tell you!'

'Well?' I said.

'It was fluke at first, I swear! But your expression changes very slightly, depending on which sign you're going to use.'

I glared at him. Ok, I said to myself, imagine you're just about to pick rock…

'Rock.' Ric said.

Ok, how about scissors…

'Scissors.' He said.

Rock…

'Rock.' He repeated.

Paper…

'Paper.' Ric sounded amused. Bastard.

'Dammit!' I yelled. The whole time I'd been doing my blank face, trying to keep my expression neutral, but he'd gotten it right every time!

'Fine! If you love me, you're going to have to let me win RPS once in a while!'

Ric laughed. 'Sure Baby, whatever you say.' Then he leaned forward and kissed me. Really, really kissed me. In a million years time I bet he could still kiss me and set every nerve in my body singing. Just a touch of his lips and I was a goner.

'I'd better go.' He said, pulling back slightly.

'Go?' I asked, still a little dazed from his kiss.

He laughed softly, 'I've got to get some things ready for dinner. I'll pick you up from our room at 7, ok?'

'I thought dinner was at 8?' I said, confused.

'It is.' He said. 'I want to take a walk in the garden with you for a while.'

'Oh.' I smiled. 'that's nice.'

'Yeah, I'm a real nice guy.' Then he leaned forward again and kissed me, sending shivers of pleasure to my toes, and to other regions as well.

I watched him walk away, automatically tilting my head so I could better see his ass. I noticed Jeanne Ellen was doing the same. She noticed me noticing and shrugged, 'I'm engaged, not dead.'

'I hear you.' I said. I didn't have a major problem with other women appreciating my man's good looks; they can look – but I can touch.

Jeanne Ellen smiled at me, 'You'd better go get ready.'

'Yeah.' I agreed.

An hour later and I was showered, shaved and perfumed. My hair hung in glossy loose curls around my face, just how Ric likes it. My dress was short, but not indecently so. At first glance the dress was black, but as I moved it shimmered and red highlights shone through. I put on some mascara and a little bit of blusher, but mostly I went au naturel – Ric's always telling me he prefers me without vast quantities of make-up.

My shoes were black with red threads running through, matching the dress, with ankle straps that emphasised the length of my legs. I admired the result. Hell yeah.

At seven o'clock exactly there was a knock on our apartment door, trust Ric to observe propriety now.

I opened the door with a smile. Tank smiled back at me. 'Hey Angel.'

'Hey Tank.' I must have sounded a little confused, because his smile widened.

'I'm here to show you the way.' He said, offering me his arm. I took it and followed him out to the garden. The evening had drawn in, and the skies glittered with stars.

Tank led me to a section of the garden I'd never investigated; there was what appeared to be a huge maze, made of seven-ft tall hedges. He led me to the entrance and paused.

'This is where I leave you Angel. There are security camera's outside the maze to ensure no one gets in that isn't supposed to, but inside the maze you have complete privacy.' Tank kissed me lightly on my cheek. 'He's a man like no other Angel. Go get him tiger.'

I nodded, my stomach was fluttering with nerves, but I didn't know why, or what was going on. For now I guess I'll go with the flow. I stepped into the maze.


	29. Yes?

_Let me know what you think! – Heather_

Chapter 34

On the floor of the maze was a trail of red rose petals, I took a deep breath and followed them. I came to a junction. The rose petals stopped. Left or right?

Pinned to the hedge was a note, I picked it up.

_Take the right because you've always trusted me, even from the moment we met. Take the right because you called me to get you out of those cuffs a few days after I met you, knowing I wouldn't take advantage of you._

I smiled at that; it's true, when we first met I was nervous around him, sure, but deep down, I trusted him.

And I still did. I took the right, my heart pounding in my chest. I came to another crossroad.

_Take the right because during the whole Ramos mess you called me and asked if I was ok_.

I remember that so well, I'd just found out that maybe there was a hit out on him; that he might already be dead. With my heart in my throat I'd dialled his number and asked 'are you ok?' then I'd gone to try and have a psychic Ranger moment from the building.

I never claimed to be normal.

I took the right to the next intersection, and unpinned the note there.

_Take the left because you stayed still for 27 hours so that I could get some sleep. Take the left because you were mad when you thought I hadn't been taking proper care of myself._

He'd looked so tired, so exhausted, and I'd been trying so hard to stay mad at him…but he kept doing all these things to my ear…

I took the left.

I came to another turning.

_Take the left because when I was yelling at you over the Silvac thing you got right in my face and yelled back._

I knew now that if we argued it might be loud, it might be ugly, but I'd stand toe to toe with him and say what I thought, and damn the make up sex was good!

I took the left and carried on walking. Ah hah, another note.

_Take the left because you tell me that I'm perfect and that I'm the best man you know – even though I'm not. Take the left because you never fail to make me smile and make me laugh._

My heart swelled, it felt so full of love that I had a momentary twinge of worry that it might burst.

I reached another junction – I had to be nearly there!

_Take the right because I love you, more than I can ever explain to you, more than I can express. Take the right because you make my life better for having you in it; I can't imagine life without you. I love you Babe._

With a smile on my face, I took the right turning. I stepped out into the centre of the maze; there was a small pool in its centre. And floating on the pool's surface was at least a dozen floating candles; their light cast a gentle glow, lending the surroundings an ethereal feeling.

As I stood gazing at the candles, the soft strains of a Spanish guitar poured out into the night. I recognised the song instantly; it was _Have you ever really loved a woman_ By Bryan Adams.

Ric eased out of the shadows at the other end of the pool. He walked towards me, stopping just before he reached me, and then he bowed. He held out a hand to me as he rose, and I placed my hand in his. He drew me towards him, his hands settling low on my waist. I put my hands onto his shoulders, and held him close.

_To really love a woman,_

_To understand her – you gotta know her deep inside._

_Hear every thought – every dream,_

_And give her wings – when she needs to fly._

_Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms,_

_You know you really love a woman._

We danced together to the sounds of the music, our eyes locked on each other. Ric's eyes were dark with a passion so deep and strong that I should be frightened – he would do anything for me. But I wasn't afraid, I wasn't sure I'd ever be afraid again. Because I knew that by the light of the candles, he could see the same look in my eyes. Anything.

_When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted._

_When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one,_

_'Cos she needs somebody to tell her that it's going to last forever. _

_So tell me have you ever really – really really ever loved a woman?_

Our bodies moved together seamlessly, neither of us sure where one of us started and the other finished. I moved even closer to Ric, closing the gap between our bodies until it was only our heads that were separate. Ric's gaze burned into me, branding me forever as his own.

_To really love a woman,_

_Let her hold you – till you know how she needs to be touched._

_You've gotta breathe her – really taste her,_

_Till you can feel her in your blood. _

_And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes,_

_You know you really love a woman._

I wanted to taste him now – knew he could see it in my eyes. I licked my lips in invitation; his tongue darted out and traced the contours of my lips. Then he bit my lower lip gently, seeking entrance into my mouth. I opened my mouth willingly, and felt his hot tongue plunge into my mouth, caressing my tongue, sending waves of desire rushing down my body.

_When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted._

_When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one,_

_'Cos she needs somebody to tell her that it's going to last forever. _

_So tell me have you ever really – really really ever loved a woman?_

We kissed like it was all that kept us alive, like it was all that we needed. Ric gentled the kiss then, and pulled back slowly. His desire soaked eyes met mine, both our chests heaving.

_You got to give her some faith – hold her tight,_

_A little tenderness - gotta treat her right._

_She will be there for you, taking good care of you,_

_You really got to love your woman…_

As the song ended, Ric eased his body reluctantly away from mine. He took my left hand in his right, and went down on one knee.

'Babe.' Ric said softly, 'I love you. I can't imagine life without you; you're everything I need.' He took a deep breath, 'I want to wake up next to you, I want to make you laugh, and hold you if you cry. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Babe?'

I felt tears of happiness well up in my eyes, 'Oh god, yes! Yes, Ric, yes!' I threw myself into his arms and he swept me up, holding me tightly. Then he kissed me, and I wouldn't have noticed if the world had ended.

We drew back so we could breathe and Ric reached into his pocket and a pulled out a ring box. He opened the velvet box slowly, and I gasped when I caught sight of the ring within. Bands of delicate platinum were wound together in an intricate celtic pattern, and in the centre was a diamond, surrounded by gleaming sapphires the colour of my eyes.

'Oh Rico!' I said, throwing myself into his arms again. He hugged me tightly, 'You like it then?' he asked, a hint of apprehension in his voice.

'I love it, it's beautiful! Thank you.'

'You're welcome. There were so many rings, but they just weren't you. Aly saw this one, and I knew you would love it.'

'Aly? You took Aly with you?'

'What did you think we were doing in New York?' He asked, amused.

'Bonding, shopping – not buying engagement rings! She's ok with it? You asking me to marry you, I mean.'

'Yeah, when I told her I wanted to ask you to marry me she screamed and started hoping up and down. Then she hugged me and told me it was my best idea ever.'

I smiled, yeah, that sounded like Aly.

'We'd better go to dinner babe, I don't wanna keep Aly waiting.'

Ric navigated us out of the maze and we went back into the house via the French doors in the playroom. Tank and Lester were sitting on one of the couches, ostensibly watching the TV. Tank's gaze flicked to my left hand. Then a huge grin spread across his face, 'SHE SAID YES!' he yelled.

The door to the playroom flew open and half a dozen people ran in, Aly was first through the door, and she all but screamed 'MOM! You said yes!' Then she leapt into my arms and started showering me with kisses. 'You're going to officially be my Mom now! Isn't that the coolest?'

'It's coolest!' I agreed, laughing as I hugged her to me.

We snuck glances at Ric, to see how he took the Mom thing. He looked dumbfounded, 'Mom?' he asked.

'Mom.' Aly and I said firmly.

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed his mouth. 'I…' he said. 'You…' he said. Then he shook his head helplessly and wrapped his arms round both of us. 'I love you.' he said to Aly. 'I love you.' he said to me.

'I love you.' Aly said to Ric. 'I love you.' she said to me.

'I love you.' I said to Ric. 'I love you.' I said to Aly.

Ric's eyes teared up, 'Goddamn dust.' he muttered, swiping at his eyes.

'Yeah.' Said Tank, doing the same.

'Men.' Aly and I said simultaneously.

Then everyone started talking at once and we were showered with congratulations from Tank, Lester, Bobby, Bear (he nodded congratulations), Casey, Aunt May, and my Bro's.

One by one they eventually departed so that Ric, Aly and I could eat. Dinner was perfect, but I honestly can't remember what I ate. Throughout dinner I'd look at Rico and think, 'wow, he's really mine.' And then I'd glance at Aly's impish smile and think the same thing. As impossible as it should be, we were a family.

'I wish my family could meet Aly before she goes back.' I said, wistfully.

'You wanna meet her crazy family?' he asked Aly.

'Uh huh! Oh can I stay just a day longer, puh-lease? Mom's told me so much about them!'

Every time she said Mom this huge smile covered my face, and Ric's too.

Ric pulled out his cell. 'Yo.' He said. 'Can I send Aly back tomorrow evening instead of tomorrow morning?' He paused. 'Stephanie agreed to marry me, and Aly wants to meet her Mom's family.' He paused. 'Yeah. Ok. Thanks Tai.' He hung up.

He turned to Aly, 'you go back on the private jet at 8:30 tomorrow evening, honey.'

'Wohoo!' Aly said.

'As you're having a late night tomorrow I promised Mommy I'd put you to bed now, so go get changed, ok?'

'Ok Daddy! Love you Daddy, love you Mom!' Then she gave us a hug each and ran back to her room.

'Does she walk anywhere?' I asked Ric.

Ric considered it, 'No.' he said, 'she has way too much energy for that.'

We cleared the table and then, together, we went to put our daughter to bed.

Later that night as I lay in Rico's arms I whispered to him, 'Thank you, this has been the best night of my life.'

He smiled, and a wicked glint I know so well entered his eyes, 'the night's still young, Querida.'


	30. Promises

_Some more, aren't I nice? Let me know what you think! – Heather_

Chapter 35 

Our last day with Aly sped by, and before I knew it we were in the Mercedes driving to my parents for dinner. The last time we'd been here Grandma had nearly burnt down the house, so it was no wonder I was a teensy bit worried.

Ric parked the car, Aly and I slid out of the back and Tank remained on guard in the shotgun position. I wondered what it would take for Tank to take my place?

'Not enough money in the world, Angel.' Tank said.

'Does everyone know what I'm thinking?' I said, exasperated.

Aly giggled, 'you just have a very expressive face Mom, I think it's nice.'

I smiled at Aly, 'thanks kitten.' She held her arms out to me in mute appeal and I lifted her up into my arms, settling her on my hip.

'Do I look adorable?' she asked, batting her eyelashes.

I laughed, 'you always do!'

The dazzling smile disappeared from Aly's face momentarily, giving me a glimpse at the insecure child underneath. 'I want them to like me.' She whispered.

'They will Alysha, who couldn't?' I kissed her on her forehead, 'I'm more worried about whether you'll like my crazy family!'

'They produced you, Mom, who could I not like them?' Aly said, smile reappearing.

'Ready?' Ric asked.

We nodded, and together the three of us went in to face the music.

Mom and Grandma Mazur greeted us at the door. I'd taken perhaps one step into the house when Grandma screamed, then promptly fainted.

Chaos ensued.

Mom was running around, looking for a phone to the call an ambulance. Lisa was screaming at the top of her lungs, Mary Alice was galloping and neighing, and Angie had her fingers in her ears and was singing at the top of her lungs. Dad had his head down, reading the newspaper. Valerie and Snuggy Uggums were ignoring it all, exchanging lovey dovey baby talk. Ick.

Grandma Mazur sat up, 'what's going on?' she asked. 'Damn, trust me to faint when something wild's happening! Did the bounty hunter with the fine package decide to strip?'

'GRANDMA! His name is Ric, and he DID NOT strip! This mess is because you fainted! Why would you do that?' I asked, 'why would you scream and faint? We thought you had a stroke or a heart attack or something!'

'Well I saw the engagement ring!'

Silence.

Total and utter silence.

My Mom froze, 'engagement ring?' she asked softly. 'You're getting married?'

I nodded, getting freaked out by her reaction.

'To Ric?'

I nodded again.

'You actually want to get married?'

I nodded.

My mother screamed in disbelief and happiness…and then she fainted.

'They don't normally faint so much.' I said to Aly.

'It's ok, in my family we faint all the time.'

'Really?'

'Well…no.'

'My family's weird.' I said to her.

'Unique.' She agreed.

After Mom recovered she hugged Ric and Aly and welcomed them to the family, my Dad shook Ric's hand and clapped him on the back. From my Dad that's like the official blessing, he _never_ shook Joe's hand, let alone a manly hug thing.

After dinner Ric and Dad disappeared to the garage to 'work on the car', roughly translated smoke the Cuban cigars Ric brought secretly with him.

Aly, Angie, and Mary Alice disappeared upstairs to play together, and Grandma was picked up by her latest 'stud muffin' to go and inspect the newly laid out dead. Nice.

That left Valerie, Mom, and me. We sat in the kitchen, eating cupcakes.

'You love him.' Mom said.

'Big time.' I replied.

'His daughter's wonderful.' Said Valerie.

'She's an angel.' I said, smiling.

We heard a thump upstairs. And we paused, waiting. Thirty seconds later, the girls appeared at the kitchen door.

'I fell over.' Aly said, holding out her leg so I could see her carpet-burned knee.

'Poor baby.' I said, 'sit here.' I hopped off my chair so she could sit down. I went to the kitchen first aid supplies and started cleaning up her knees. When she had a plaster on it, I kissed her knee lightly, 'all better now.' I said.

'Thanks Mom.' She said.

'You're welcome kitten.' I replied. She gave me a fast hug and the girls disappeared upstairs again.

'Mom?' my Mom asked.

'She lives with her Mommy and her Dad in Miami most of the time, but yeah, I'm her Mom too.'

'Yes, you are.' My mom smiled and hugged me to her. 'You'd best be going Stephanie or Aly will be late, I'll pack you some leftovers.'

'Thanks Mom.'

I dragged Ric and Aly out to the car then I went back for the leftovers. Mom met me in the doorway.

'I'll only say this once and never again,' my mom said, in barely a whisper. 'You love him...I see that. He's a good man - but he lives a dangerous life Stephanie.'

'I know.' I said quietly, 'but so do I. And I'd rather live one day with him, and be killed tomorrow, than live a lifetime without him.'

My Mom nodded, tears standing in her eyes. 'I don't want to see you hurt.'

'Nothing could ever hurt me more than walking away from him.' I paused, thinking about the Pedral thing, my tummy feeling squishy: 'If anything does happen to me-'

'No, Stephanie-'

'Mom, please. Just listen.'

She nodded.

'If anything does happen to me, I want you to look after him, I want you to make sure he doesn't blame himself, I want you to make sure he sleeps like he should and eats like he should, I want you to make him go on. I want you to love him like the son you never had. And I don't want you to blame him.'

Mom nodded, a single tear spilled down her check, 'he will be as the son I never had. If anything happens to you, I will help him, and never blame him. I promise.'

'Thank you.' I whispered. And I drew her into my arms and we hugged. Very un-Plum…must be the Hungarian genes.

I cried when Aly got on the plane, in my defence, so did she. We hugged tightly and promised to call everyday. I pressed a small present into her hand, 'open it on the plane.' I'd said. 'Bye Kitten, call you tomorrow, ok?'

'K.' she'd replied, sniffling.

The present was a silver ring. It had a side profile of a cat on it, and engraved on the inside it said _'All my love Kitten, Mom x'_

Ric drove me back to the compound; he parked the car and turned to me. 'Thank you.' he said.

'For what?' I asked.

'For accepting her, for loving her, for loving me.'

'Sometimes I think I was put here just to love you.'

'God Babe, I love you.'

'I love you more.'

We did rocks paper scissors.

'I win!' I exclaimed, 'oh wow, I win!'

Rico's lips twitched upwards, and I knew he'd let me win.


	31. Impending doom smut

_A short one, but hey, it has **smut**! So you can't kick my ass, it's a rule or something. More soon hopefully, as my muse won't be quiet! Let me know what you think – Heather _

Chapter 36

I'm bored. Mind boggling, ass numbing, bored.

Aly's been gone three weeks. Ric's been gone three days. He went to Boston – business trip. Real estate stuff apparently, it's all to do with the new tax law about…smile and nod Stephanie, smile and nod

I speak to Aly everyday, as promised, on the phone or via email. I miss her.

It's only been three days, but I miss Ric too.

The I'm-sorry-Babe-but-I-have-to-go-please-don't-be-mad sex had been phenomenal, and I kept having flashbacks.

I was ordering meat at the Deli and the man had asked, 'Do you like it like that?' and I'd blushed ten shades of red and started stammering.

He'd been asking about the thickness of the ham slices.

Yeesh.

I was lying in our bed, in my thinking position, and I was, well…thinking. Not about anything earth shaking, but about Ric. Well I suppose Ric is pretty damn earth shaking – it's not an exaggeration to say he rocks my world.

I'm trying to think of a flaw, a weakness. Even Superman had kryptonite, but Batman? Nah. Even things that other people might see as flaws, like his possessiveness, I just didn't see them as faults. I loved the way he glowered when another man admired my legs, loved the way he put his arm round my wait and glared, screaming to the world that I was his.

It was late, so I got changed into my bedclothes i.e. nothing, Ric had gotten me into the habit of sleeping naked, I hadn't resisted too hard, I loved the feel of his body against mine; so smooth, so strong. I licked my lips, mmm, I did love to touch my man.

And thinking of him, miles away in Boston, I touched myself. I slid my hand underneath the sleek silk sheets, running my hand over my hard nipples. I spread my legs slightly, and my fingers slipped down to stroke firmly in slow circles against my aching clit.

I bit my lip, trying to stop my mewling gasps, I don't know why; there was no one to hear. My fingers stroked harder, rougher, and my hips bucked off the bed. I was so close.

My cell rang; na na na na na na na na na na Batman!

My right hand continued to stroke myself while my left hand struggled to answer my cell.

'Hey.' I managed to say, but my voice was deep and throaty.

He paused. 'Are you wet?' he asked, voice husky.

I balanced the phone between my shoulder and my head and I pushed two fingers of my left hand inside myself. Wet? I was soaked.

'Mmm.' I said.

He started talking to me in Spanish, his voice hoarse with desire. I had no idea what he was saying to me, so I just let his words and the sound of his voice wash over me, sending me to the edge, and pushing me over.

'Babe?'

I came up from my orgasm induced fog. 'Hmm?' I asked.

I could hear laughter in his voice as he said, 'You fainted again.'

'What? No I didn't!'

'Yes, you did. I was contemplating calling Tank to check you weren't drowning in the bath or something.'

'Good thing you didn't, I would have killed you; I'm in our bed. Naked.'

His breathing caught, 'Jesus, what you do to me.'

'Only good things, right?'

'Very very good things, but right now I wish I was beside you in our bed so I could push my hard cock inside your slick opening; slowly Babe, so slowly. I love it when you writhe, trying to push more of me inside you; I love the little helpless gasp you make. I love the feeling of you stretching to fit me, to take all of me inside you.'

Talking to Ric on the phone is an erotic experience; Ric talking dirty on the phone is…I don't know, they haven't invented a word good enough for it yet.

And I knew he was touching himself as he talked dirty to me, knew he was imagining doing what he was saying. Just listening to him, I could feel a second orgasm building.

Before Ric had left, he'd given me a dildo. At the time I'd thought it was a joke. Now I reached for the bedside draw and pulled it out: looking at it, I realised it was the same size, shape and colour of Ric. It was a copy of Ric's dick.

I teased my entrance with its head, and then I eased it inside me a fraction. I could feel my walls stretching pleasantly and I let out a moan.

'You're using the dildo.' Ric said, voice low.

'It's your cock,' I gasped out, 'it's a replica.'

'Not quite as good as the real thing, but I thought it might be helpful to you while I was away.'

'Mmm.' I said.

'Do exactly what I say Babe.' I moaned my assent. 'Push it inside you, slowly, only a few inches in. Now pull it back, until it's nearly out. Slowly push it in a bit further Babe. That's it. Now out. Push it in Baby, keep it slow.' I continued to obey his torturous instructions until finally his replica cock was buried to the hilt inside me.

'Now Babe,' he said. 'Cum with me.'

And we gasped each other's name as we came together.

'I love you, Rico.' I said, my breathing still ragged.

'I love you Querida.' He replied, his breathing not much better.

We talked for three more hours, well into the small hours of the night.

'I'll be back tomorrow evening.' He said, his voice full of promise.

'Can't wait.' I said, seductress voice making an appearance.

'Good. I want you naked in our bed when I come home Babe.'

'As long as you get naked too.' I said.

'Deal.' He laughed. 'Goodnight amante, dream of me.'

'Always.' I said, feeling my heart well up in my chest, 'I love you so much Ric, you're perfect to me. You're everything, you've made me so happy.'

'I'll spend the rest of my life keeping you that way.' He promised.

'I know.'

'I love you Steph.'

'I love you Ric, sleep well, dream of me.'

'Always.' He said softly.

I sat and listened to the disconnect tone for half an hour before I finally hung up.

I was so happy. So why did I have this feeling in my tummy like impending doom?


	32. Family violence

_**Warning: violence**. As always, let me know what you think! – Heather_

Chapter 37

Despite my…uh…relaxation techniques, it still took me a while to get to sleep. Consequently the morning had started without me. Actually the morning had _started _and _ended_ without me. It was 1pm, lunchtime. Oops.

I dragged myself into the shower and scrubbed myself clean. The day after Ric had left for Boston, I'd gone and gotten my legs and bikini line waxed. My legs were deliciously smooth, all ready for Ric. I hummed to myself as I lathered up the Bulgari shower gel all around me. Mmm, essence of Ric.

I didn't put a whole lot of effort into my hair; I'd have another shower before Ric came home and do it properly then.

By two I had showered, dressed and eaten. Danny and I headed to the Vinnie's; we were supposed to be picking up a new file, and then hopefully the Fta.

I only gossiped with Lula and Connie for ten minutes. Ok, half an hour. Fine, forty-five minutes. Danny and I were ready to split when Connie asked to talk to me in the weasel's office.

She shut the door behind her, 'You remember you asked me to check out Pedral for you?'

I nodded.

'He's bad shit, Steph, and he's got a hate thing going on with Batman.'

I nodded, 'I know.'

'I haven't been able to get that much info Steph, not without drawing attention to myself. And after what I've heard of this guy, I don't want his attention.'

'Don't worry about it Connie, don't put your neck on the line – we'll get other sources of information. No worries.'

She nodded, looking relieved. 'I did find out one thing though.'

I raised an eyebrow.

'It might be nothing.'

'But it might be something.'

Connie nodded, 'apparently he brought a house in Miami, in the suburbs somewhere. Big houses, big plots of land, big gates, so if you had someone there against their will…'

'No one would hear anything.'

'Exactly.'

'I'll pass this on to Ranger, thanks Connie.'

'Sure.' She paused, 'and Steph?'

'Yeah?'

'Keep your guard with you.'

I nodded, and giving her what I hoped was a reassuring smile, I left the office.

Danny raised his eyebrow, tacitly asking what Connie and I had been talking about.

I shook my head slightly.

Danny raised the other eyebrow but he dropped the subject. I didn't want to talk about Pedral now, I got angry and upset and it distracted me. Distraction is not a good thing when going after a felon – except for if you're doing the distracting of course.

We pulled the bronco to a stop a block away from the Fta's house, and went over the file together.

Aldwin Fairhouse was arrested for assault; I'm not surprised, if I was called Aldwin I'd have aggression issues too. Fairhouse was worth a fair penny to Rangeman, but he was a repeat offender, he'd been in the clink before; he'd know the drill.

We walked towards the Fta's suspected location. 'Plan?' I asked Danny.

'He'll probably run, so you take the front, and I'll take the back. Ok?'

'Yeah.'

Danny disappeared round the side of the Fta's house, and I gave him a minute to get in position before I rang the doorbell, standing to the other side of course.

'What?' Fairhouse snapped out, opening the door oh so graciously, with a glare on his face.

'I'm Stephanie Plum, you missed your court date, you need to come with me so we can get you re-scheduled.'

His face cleared, 'oh right. Come in a second will you? I just need to fetch some pants.'

Sure enough, he was just wearing boxers and a shirt. I couldn't just stand outside, so I sighed and nodded, walking into his house.

He shut the door behind me, 'just wait in there.' He said, gesturing to the living room.

My spidey sense was tingling, and my tummy felt uneasy.

Don't be stupid, Steph, just because he's actually being co-operative.

I mentally rolled my eyes at myself and stepped into the living room.

The instant I opened the door I tried to close it, but Aldwin shoved me from behind, pushing me stumbling into the room full of men dressed in black – and they weren't Rangeman.

'Get her.' Someone commanded.

Five of them rushed at me, and I silently thanked my Bro for his training.

Still, I wasn't stupid – I needed back up.

'DANNY!' I screamed at the top of my voice.

I heard commotion from outside the living room and knew Danny was tangling with Aldwin.

The Fta wasn't our biggest problem though; I'd gotten in a couple of good kicks to the men attacking me, but five others were just standing there watching – if they joined in I was fucked. As it is, I'd only ever trained against Danny or Bear, sometimes the two of them at the same time, but never more. I didn't know what to do with five attackers, let alone ten.

'DANNY!'

The door burst open and Danny assessed the situation quickly. 'RUN!' he yelled at me, whilst leaping into the fray. The other five men joined in as well.

'RUN!' Danny repeated. I glanced back to the open doorway, I could get out, but there was no way my Bro could get out as well.

It was the smart thing to run.

I should let Danny do his job and protect me.

He's my bodyguard; it's what he's supposed to do.

But he's also my brother, my Bro.

And in the Burg, you never abandon family.

Never.

I threw myself back into the fracas.

'STEPHANIE, GO!' Danny yelled.

I waded in until I was back to back with Danny; 'I don't abandon family.' I yelled back.

There was no way we could get out of this, no escape that I could see. So we did the only thing we could do. We fought.

Two of them were unconscious, one of them had a broken nose and a broken right arm; but there was still seven if them, and only two of us.

I took two punches to my stomach, and heard Bro get several hits in the ribs; I heard a sickening crunch and knew someone else had broken bones; but I didn't know if it was the bad guys or my Bro.

I got another hit to my stomach and I dropped involuntarily to my knees. I tried to pull myself up, but as I looked up I saw the kick that was coming down. Someone's CAT boots slammed into my head, and the world dropped out.


	33. Red or black?

_Warning: Violence and maybe gore if you're really squeamish. Let me know what you think! Heather _

Chapter 38

Consciousness returned slowly and painfully. Every inch of me ached and I couldn't remember why. I tried to sit up and let out a groan as my head spun.

Now I remembered. Fta. Men in black. Danny. CAT boot.

I wish I could forget again.

Gritting my teeth I ignored the pain and sat up. My hands were above my head, handcuffed to a wrought iron headboard. I was sitting on a large bed, in a room I didn't recognise; safe to say I was in enemy hands.

I looked around the room; it was bare with nothing distinguishing about it. It had a bed and two doors leading out – that was it. One door probably led out to the hall, and one door probably led to a bathroom.

There was no sign of Danny.

I had no idea how much time I'd been unconscious for; but judging by my dry throat and roaring stomach, it had been a while.

I tried to yell, but all that came out was a croak. My head was pounding in time with my heart, God I hurt so much.

I remember Danny telling me that pain is just your body's way of telling you it's damaged; ok body, I've got the message, can you turn off the pain now? Please?

I heard a noise coming from behind one of the doors, I turned my head too fast, and I spiralled out of consciousness again.

_Ranger's POV_

I'd just concluded business in Boston, and I was on my back home, on my way to seeing my Babe. Could things get any better?

Apparently not, but they could get much worse.

My cell rang just before I boarded my private jet.

'Yo.' I answered.

'Boss.' Something in Tank's voice made a hard ball of ice form in the pit of my stomach.

'Talk.' I snapped out.

'Danny's in hospital.' Tank hesitated, 'Boss…we can't find Steph.'

I ran onto the plane, 'Fly to Trenton, NOW.' I ordered the pilot.

'Sir, we're not cleared for flight yet…'

'DO IT.' I snarled at him.

'Yes sir.'

I turned my attention back to Tank, 'Explain.'

'Danny and Steph left Vinnie's at approximately fifteen hundred hours. They travelled to their newly acquired Fta's home: one Aldwin Fairhouse. At sixteen hundred hours the comm. room contacted me because Danny's bronco hadn't moved position in fifty minutes. Bear, Nick, Cal and I all drove to the location. The living room was trashed; Danny was unconscious in the centre of the room. We called an ambulance; Nick went with Danny to the hospital and I assigned Hal as an additional guard for Danny. We searched the house from top to bottom three times; there wasn't a trace of Steph anywhere.'

My mind was in turmoil, I couldn't think, I could barely breathe. Steph. Babe. Oh God let her be ok.

I forced myself to get a grip, I could freak out later, but not now.

'What's Danny's condition?'

'Not good. He's taken multiple hits to the head, and to the rest of his body. He has several broken ribs and the doctors were worried about internal damage. He hasn't come around. I suspect his attackers left him for dead.'

'Recovery?'

'He has a fifty/fifty chance. If he wakes up fairly soon, everything should be ok. If he doesn't…'

'You've alerted the police?'

'Yeah.'

'Have we received a ransom note – anything about Steph?'

'No, but it's too early, you know that. If she's been kidnapped it's because they want you to sweat.'

'Have you informed her family?'

'Yeah, they're with Danny now.'

'I'm on my way back. Keep me updated.' I hung up.

There was nothing constructive I could do now, not until I could get on the scene or talk to Danny. So instead I let myself breakdown.

I slumped to the floor of the plane.

I can't live without you Babe; I need you. I can't lose someone I care so much about again, not after losing my parents the way I did.

You're ok, you must be.

I'll find you.

Hang on Baby, I'll find you.

_Steph's POV_

Why black? I've been thinking about it, but really why black? Why does everyone have to dress in black to be a bad-ass?

It's actually pretty hard to make sure you have matching shades of black, but it'd be hard to take someone seriously in odd shades of black. It's a lot of hassle really. So really, why black?

Maybe I should start a new trend; I could wear red. Blood red. Hmm, would that be wet blood or dry blood? – cos you know, that would make all the difference. Wet blood is violent and dangerous – but if you got actual blood on it, it wouldn't be very practical because eventually the blood would dry and then you'd have dry bloodstains. So maybe I should dress in dry blood colour.

I was glad I'd reached that conclusion, because that was what I was wearing. Dried blood.

When I'd come to again, a man (dressed in matching shades of black), had approached the bed. He didn't say anything; he just drew a knife and stabbed me in my left shoulder. I gritted my teeth at this new pain, but I refused to scream, refused to give him any satisfaction.

As the blood welled up he cut my t-shirt from me, leaving me in a bra and pants. Then he removed the pants, leaving me in bra and panties.

I glanced down at my body and wished I hadn't; I was black and blue and every shade in between. Not a good look.

Silent Man in Matching Black had then used his hand to smear my blood over my body – making me look far more injured than I really was. I wanted to tell him not to bother, that I was injured enough without exaggerating things, but my throat was bone dry, and it probably wasn't a good idea anyway.

'Close your eyes.' Not-So-Silent Man in Matching Black said.

I glared defiantly at him. He met my eyes, then spread my legs wide and reached forward, gripping my panties like he was going to rip them off me.

'Ok! I'll close my eyes.' I croaked out. I closed my eyes and slumped back on the bed, his fingers left the top of my panties – leaving me with panties intact.

I moved to close my legs, but his hands stopped them. He gripped my ankles and pulled me down the bed so that my arms were stretched painfully behind me; blood welled up from my wound again and he repeated the process of spreading the blood over me. He pushed my legs further apart so I was spread eagled. I kept my eyes closed as I heard the familiar click of a camera.

After the clicking stopped I opened my eyes. 'Water?' I asked.

Not-So nodded once and disappeared out of the door on the right. He returned a long minute later and held a glass to my lips, 'slowly.' He cautioned.

You could almost imagine he cared – if he hadn't stabbed me moments before.

I was hungry, still thirsty, and I'd lost blood. Which is why my thoughts are going crazy, staggering from topic to topic like a drunk does to pubs.

So now I was staring at my blood-smeared chest, contemplating changing my wardrobe to dried blood red – it was quite a flattering colour on me.


	34. Danny

_Warning: still angsty. No smut or major gore. I figure i'd let you hang for long enough! Thanks for your comments, keep the coming!– Heather _

Chapter 39

_Ranger's POV_

Danny was still unconscious, and until he comes round we got nothing. The attackers used gloves; the only prints in the living room are Fairhouse's, Fairhouse's family, Fairhouse's girlfriend, Steph's, and Danny's.

Aldwin Fairhouse's body was dumped in the river, and it floated up with the tide. We have no one to track, no one to trace.

We got nothing.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. There was a knock on my door, and then Tank walked in. He was carrying a brown envelope in gloved hands. Soundlessly he held it out to me.

I snapped on a pair of surgical gloves and examined the envelope. A standard office envelope, bulk produced; we'd get nothing from it. The address was written on in clear printed handwriting, no label. There was a Trenton post office stamp; it had been sorted in Trenton – not that that meant anything, whoever has Steph clearly has links in Trenton, they could easily arrange for the letter to be posted here rather than in their actual location.

I carefully opened the envelope. A glossy 8" by 12" photograph slid out, I picked up the photo and stared at it. It was all I could do not to scream or cry or something. Instead I kept my blank face firmly in place as I stared at the picture of a blood covered Steph. Under the blood I could see bruises, black and blue bruises, everywhere. There was barely an inch of her that was the colour of her beautiful pale skin.

She was unconscious, handcuffed to a bed, and her legs were spread. A noise like half a growl and half a whimper escaped my throat.

'Steady.' Tank said, squeezing my shoulder.

I nodded, I was trying to keep it together, really I was, but it had been three days of nothing, no word. Now I knew she was alive, that someone had her.

That someone was hurting her.

I put the photo down, and looked inside the envelope. There was a note.

Please God let it be a ransom note, I have money – but if it isn't a ransom note, then money wouldn't be enough.

I pulled out the note and opened it with shaking hands.

She is stunning Ricardo, truly, I see why you desire her. But taking someone you desire wasn't enough, so I watched, and I waited. I heard her defend you to the cop; I knew then of her love for you.

_But did you love her? Or was it simply desire? So I watched and I waited. I saw you in Venice together, at the opera; you spent the night doing nothing but staring avidly at her face. I can understand why, she is beautiful; I too watched her emotions play across her face as she listened to the swell of the operatic voices. But I also watched you. I watched you gaze into her eyes like she was your world, and I knew then of your love for her._

_Taking someone you desire wasn't enough, but taking someone you love? Oh yes Ricardo, taking someone you love will do nicely. Through her I will cause you more pain than torturing you ever could._

_Maybe in the end I will return her broken body to you,_

There was no signature, but I didn't need one; I recognised Pedral's flowing writing. I concentrated on that, anything but the words written before me.

Babe, my Babe, what is he doing to you?

_Steph's POV_

See, the problem with all that black is that it gets kinda boring, you know? Monotonous. Now Ric and the Merry Men wear khaki and desert camouflage, you see? Variation. But these guys? I'm not even sure they change underwear.

I think I've been captive for a week, but it's hard to tell. Mostly I'm judging time by the state of my ribs. The more prominent they are, the longer I've been here. Ok, maybe not the best way of measuring time, but I'm running out of options. I've been allowed one bath since I've been here. Not So sat on the toilet seat pointing a gun at me. When I dried off he gave me clean, barely there, panties and matching bra. Surprisingly, they fit.

They feed me half a bowl of cold soup a day, maybe a bit of fruit – nothing else, hence the protruding ribs. At first I'd been so hungry, but as the days passed I just…wasn't. I guess you reach a point when you're so hungry that you're not hungry anymore.

Everyday (I think) a weirdo man comes and stares at me. He sits there for an hour or so and then he starts to ask questions. Where does Ricardo live? Does Ricardo live alone? Is it true that Ricardo has a daughter? Where does Ricardo's family live?

Or sometimes he'd ask other questions like; What's Ricardo's favourite colour? When is Ricardo's birthday? How old is Ricardo?

Easier questions, innocent questions. 'What is the harm in answering them?' He'd say.

But I said nothing.

I would never betray Ric. Never.

_Ranger's POV_

Danny came to ten minutes ago. He's been asking for me. I pushed my foot to the accelerator and sped to Danny's side.

If he hadn't been so obviously and completely beaten up, I might have blamed him. But I knew he'd done everything he could to keep her safe; she was his Angel, his Sis.

I ran down the hospital corridors. I skidded to a halt a few corridors away; Steph's family had spent a lot of time with Nick and Danny before all this – and they'd spent a lot of time by Danny's bedside. They might be there now, I'm not sure I can take it; I know they must blame me. Why shouldn't they? I blame me. But I'd genuinely come to like her family, I didn't want to look in their eyes and see anger, hate.

I steeled myself and walked the rest of the way. Her mother and her father where there, as well as Nick and Tank, but I focussed on Danny.

'I'm here.' I said to Danny.

He tried to sit up, 'stay lying down Danny, you'll only hurt your ribs.'

Danny slumped back down. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

'It's ok, not your fault. Can you tell me what happened?'

Danny nodded, 'Fairhouse was a repeat offender, so I took the back because it was highly likely that he'd make a run for it. But he didn't. Somehow he got Angel inside. She screamed my name and I broke down the backdoor, I ran in and Fairhouse grabbed me, we fought and he managed to knock my gun away, but I got him cuffed. Then Angel screamed my name again and I ran towards the sound, she was in the living room. There were at least ten of them; all dressed in black, so it was hard to note anything about them – I doubt I could pick out more than one or two in a line-up. Five of them were attacking her; god she was fighting like a wildcat. Five to one and she was landing more hits than they were. I told her to run, and then I leapt into the melee hoping to distract them from her. She had a clear run to the door, I told her to go, to run. But she ran to me, but her back against mine and told me that she doesn't…' Danny paused, clenching his jaw and swallowing hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat and the tears in his eyes.

Two tears escaped their confines and ran down Danny's cheeks, 'she told me that she doesn't abandon family.' He finally managed to whisper.

I felt an uncomfortable lump in my throat; I nodded 'no, she doesn't.'

Danny swiped angrily at his tears and continued, 'we fought back to back; the two of us faced ten of them. They beat us through sheer numbers, nothing else. She got a couple of hits to the stomach and I got my ribs broken. Then one of them kicked her in the head while she was down, I turned to try and help her somehow but I got hit over the head. I collapsed to the ground and they started kicking me. I don't remember anything after that.'

'Thank you.' I said.

'Do you blame me?'

'No.' I replied. How could I?

I blame me.

_Steph's Mom/Ellen/Helen's POV_

Danny asked Ric if he blamed him, Ric shook his head fractionally and said no. It was clear from the look on Ric's face who he blamed – he blamed himself.

I remember all too clearly the look on my daughter's face as she spoke about the man who stood before me: the love, the devotion, and the happiness. None of which I'd seen on Stephanie's face in a long time, and certainly not all at once.

And I remember all to clearly the words she spoke to me, and the words I spoke back.

_'If anything does happen to me, I want you to look after him, I want you to make sure he doesn't blame himself, I want you to make sure he sleeps like he should and eats like he should, I want you to make him go on. I want you to love him like the son you never had. And I don't want you to blame him.'_

_'He will be as the son I never had. If anything happens to you, I will help him, and never blame him. I promise.'_

But it was so easy to say the words, so much harder to do them.

But seeing Ric's tortured eyes, perhaps it wasn't so hard after all. It wasn't Ric that was hurting my daughter; it was the son of the bitch that had her.

I took a step towards Ric and my shoes clacked on the hard hospital floor. He turned at the sound, and lifted his head slowly to meet my eyes. He was expecting me to lash out at him, to blame him. _He will be as the son I never had. _If one of my daughter's looked at me with eyes in such pain I would hold them, I would comfort them. So I stepped closer to him, he tensed; I think he expected me to slap him. I stepped closer still and wrapped my arms around him. I stood on tiptoes, and guided his head to my shoulder. I held him and slowly I felt his arms come around me.

'I'm sorry.' He choked out. 'I'm so sorry. I love her so much, I should have walked away, I should have left her, she would be ok, she would be safe. I love her so much. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to send her away.'

And he broke down and cried on my shoulder in huge racking sobs, I held him tightly to me and rocked him gently back and forth. 'Shh, mi hijo, shh.' I repeated.

He clung to me until the last of his sobs left his body.

I stroked his silken hair that had escaped from its leather constrictions. 'Stephanie told me that she would rather live one day with you, and be killed tomorrow, than live a lifetime without you. She knew that you had enemies that might hurt her, but she choose to stay with you, to love you. Do not be sorry, mi hijo. You did nothing wrong, you are not to blame.'

'I can't live without her.'

'Then don't. Stephanie is a survivor, Ric – a fighter – don't give up on her yet. We'll find her.'

Ric took a deep shuddering breath, and he stepped away from me, pulling himself together. 'We'll find her.' He said firmly.

* * *

Mi hijo is a Spanish phrase; it means 'my son'. 


	35. Bottles of beer song

_Warning: Violence. Let me know what you think – Heather _

_Re comments: Yes,I know Stephs mom is Italian, but she knows Ranger's Cuban and so was comforting him with the few spanish phrases she knows! At least that's the wayI think of it! Anyway, thanks for commenting everyone!_

Chapter 40

_Ranger's POV_

Ten days. No leads, nothing.

My cell rang, it was Connie; she'd been out of town on a romantic weekend, she'd only just heard about Steph being taken.

'Did Steph tell you?' she asked.

'About what?' I said, my heart beating faster in my chest.

'About the house in Miami?'

'No. Explain.'

'Pedral brought a house in Miami, in the suburbs somewhere. Big houses, big plots of land, big gates.'

I digested this. Big gates, big houses, vast amounts of land; if you had someone there against their will, no one would know, no one would hear anything.

'Can you get me a better location than 'in the suburbs'? The suburbs is a large area.'

'I'll try.' Connie said.

'Try hard.' I replied; Steph's life might depend on getting that information fast. I hung up.

I turned to Tank, 'get the private jet ready, and get the others to pack.'

'Where are we going?' Tank asked.

'Miami.'

Hours later, under the cover of darkness, a convoy of five bronco's rolled into my parent's house in Miami. I knew there was a slight possibility I was endangering my family, but checking into a hotel or an inn risked Pedral knowing we were in Miami – which would endanger Steph. The security gates swung shut behind us, and the tall hedges that my father had cultivated hid the house from sight.

People spilled out of the cars: Bobby, Lester, Tank, Bear, Cal, Hal, Junior, Hector, My cousin Damien and his men, and surprisingly, Coyote.

As I scanned the people, there was another surprise, Ellen, Steph's Mom, was here too. Huh?

'Tank called me. I wanted to be near in case we found her. I hope that's not a problem mi hijo?'

How could it be a problem if she called me 'mi hijo'? 'No, it's fine, I was just surprised.' I said.

Ellen nodded, and started organising the boys like a drill sergeant. In minutes all our luggage was inside the house and the cars were tucked away in the garage, out of sight.

I ordered everyone inside and we went to the main room. My family were awake, I expect they had been since I'd called, asking if my men and I could stay.

Like Steph, I knew my Ma could look at me and see my exhaustion. I shook my head slightly; berate me later. Her lips thinned, but she nodded very slightly back.

I assigned rooms to everyone and they trooped off to get a few hours sleep, but they were a bit too noisy.

'Daddy?' Aly said sleepily from the top of the stairs, 'what are you doing here?'

'It's late honey, go back to bed.' But she ignored me and came down the stairs.

'Is Mom here?' she asked looking around. 'She hasn't phoned me in days, or emailed me. Is she sick?'

'No honey, she's not sick.'

'Doesn't she want to talk to me anymore?' Aly asked, bottom lip wobbling precariously, 'doesn't she love me anymore?'

My throat constricted painfully, 'Oh Kitten.' I said, using Steph's pet name for her. 'Come here.' Aly shuffled towards me, I lifted her up, holding her in my arms. 'Mom loves you very very much.' I told her.

'Then why-' she started to say, then she froze. She slowly looked around: no doubt noting Tank, Bobby and Lester's presence, as well as Ellen's. She probably noticed all the equipment that was out too.

'They got her, didn't they?' she said, in a voice a heartbeat away from tears.

I couldn't deny it, couldn't lie to her. So I said nothing, and she knew the truth.

She burst into tears and I held her, rocking her back and forth and singing to her softly in Spanish. Slowly her sobs subsided and she fell asleep.

'I'll take her.' Said Ellen.

I handed Alysha to Ellen carefully. 'Her bedroom is in the left corridor off the stairs, it's the one on the end on the left.' Ellen nodded, but halfway up the stairs she paused.

'Ric?' she said.

'Yeah?'

'Go get some sleep now, you're exhausted.'

I considered arguing with her, but I saw a glint in her eye that Steph sometimes wore; the glint that said I won't back down. So I nodded instead.

Ellen walked up a few more stairs and paused, 'Now Ricardo.'

'Yes ma'am.' I said respectfully. And I turned on my heel and went to my bedroom. I removed my shoes, but that was all, because as soon as I hit the mattress I was out for the count.

When I finally woke up I'd been sleeping for nearly ten hours. I only meant to catch a couple hours of sleep; I'd instructed to Tank to wake me. Obviously he hadn't.

I quickly showered and headed out to the living room. As I entered the living room Bobby and Lester scarpered off to my Papa's office, a large room that comes off the living room. They shut the door firmly behind them, leaving Tank to face my irritation alone.

'Nice to know they've always got my back.' Tank muttered.

I opened my mouth to start giving Tank a bollocking when Ellen stepped in the room.

'Now, Ric, don't be angry. You were tired; we didn't give you any sleeping drugs or anything, we just removed your alarms – which means you slept for as long as your body needed too. Tank and the boys have set up an operations room in your Papa's office, which they have done just as easily as you would have done. Stephanie needs you alert and well rested, not asleep on your feet. So don't you yell at Mr Tank.'

I always thought that Steph's kick-ass attitude had skipped a generation from her Grandma to her, but now I know that I'm wrong. Ellen kicks ass too, it's just she smiles at you when she does it. Probably I should have taken Ellen running over the man in a rabbit suit as a big clue.

'I need to feel like I'm doing something.' I said.

Ellen smiled, 'you _were_ doing something; you were resting. Now hush mi hijo, I don't want to hear another word about it.'

'Yes ma'am.' I said. 'Do you need anything?' I asked her.

'No, I'm fine, thank you.' I nodded and gestured for Tank to follow me into the operations room.

_Steph's POV_

Rule number one in the victims handbook; don't piss off your kidnapper. Since not pissing off people generally involves co-operating, and I refuse to answer Pedral's questions, he's probably starting to get pissed at me.

I've never liked rules anyway.

And I decided that if I'm gonna piss someone off, there's no point doing it halfway. So instead of answering Pedral's questions, I'm singing:

_'Nine hundred and thirty six bottles of beer on the wall, Nine hundred and thirty six bottles of beer, knock one down and pass it around; Nine hundred and thirty five bottles of beer on the wall…_'

'Miss Plum. Stop this nonsense. Tell me where Ricardo lives and I'll give you chocolate cake.'

Oh yum…chocolate cake. I really wanted chocolate cake. I sighed internally, and continued singing without missing a beat.

_'…knock one down and pass it around; Nine hundred and thirty four bottles of beer on the wall…'_

Probably actively trying to piss off your kidnapper is a very very bad idea. But they're slowing starving me to death, and it's not so fun. They're going to kill me anyway – I might as well speed up the process to minimise my own suffering.

_'Nine hundred and thirty three bottles of beer on the wall. Nine hundred and thirty three bottles of beer, knock one down and pass it around; Nine hundred and thirty two bottles of beer on the wall...'_

_Ranger's POV_

Everyone was convened in the huge dinning room for dinner, except Ellen who was upstairs with Aly.

My cell rang and I stood up from the table to answer. I started walking towards the main room and answered the phone eagerly, hoping it would be Connie with more details on Pedral's location.

'Yo.' I said.

'As eloquent as ever Ricardo.' Said a male condescending voice with a faint French accent.

'Pedral.' I all but growled. The room fell completely silent.

'Why yes, I'm glad you recognise my voice. I wonder, do you recognise these screams?' I heard a door click open, and then I could hear my Babe alternately screaming and sobbing.

I was barely aware that I'd dropped to my knees.

'Please.' I begged, 'she has done nothing to you, nothing. Take me in her place.'

Pedral laughed, 'it is tempting, I must admit, but mostly because she will not be silent. If I never hear that infernal song again it is still too soon…'

'What?' I asked, confused.

'Never mind Ricardo. Do you wish to speak to her one last time?'

'I…yes.'

'Say please Ricardo, say pretty please let me speak to Stephanie.'

I swallowed my natural inclination to say 'fuck you' and instead I said, 'pretty please, let me speak to Stephanie.'

Pedral laughed, 'very good.'

'Enough.' I heard Pedral say in the background, 'I want her to hear him. It's is Ricardo.' He said, clearly to Steph.

'Ric?' Steph asked in a hoarse voice.

'Babe.' I said, 'I'll find you. Don't give up. I'll find you.'

'I know, I love you Ric, more than anything. I haven't told him anything.'

'I know, I know. I love you Baby, so much. It's going to be ok.'

'I love you.' Steph said.

'How touching.' Said Pedral, taking control of the phone again.

'Anything.' I pleaded, 'name anything and I will get it for you.'

Pedral laughed, 'you cannot give me back the nine years I spent in jail Ricardo, you have nothing I want, save your pain.'

'Then have MY pain, not hers.'

'But her pain is your pain – and this way is much more fun. Don't worry Ricardo, I'm not through with playing with her yet. I still haven't managed to break her. But it won't be much longer, and then I will put her out of her misery.'

Disconnect.

Like my life, the phone slipped out of my hand and shattered into a million pieces.


	36. Unusual weapons

_Warning: violence. Let me know what you thought – Heather _

Chapter 41

_Steph's POV_

Ever had your fingers broken, one by one? It's painful. But not nearly as painful as being able to talk to Ric one minute, then not the next.

My right hand was throbbing painfully and I just wanted to break down and cry. But that's what he wanted. So I pulled my head up, took a deep breath and started where I'd left off:

_'Seven hundred and forty two bottles of beer on the wall. Seven hundred and forty two bottles of beer, knock one down and pass it around; seven hundred and forty one bottles of beer on the wall...'_

After two more hours, I stopped singing; one) my throat was dry and two) I was driving myself crazy.

Pedral took it as a sign of submission and I didn't correct him. He undid the cuffs that had long since choked off my circulation and dragged me downstairs to the kitchen so that I could be tortured by the sight and smell of food. Pedral left my right hand free, I couldn't do very much with a broken hand anyway, and he used the spare cuff to chain me to a pipe under the sink. My favourite place.

My starved body clamoured for food as Not-So cooked eggs and bacon. Not-So rang a gong and two other goons appeared; I mentally named them Goon One and Goon Two. Pedral and his minions ate dinner slowly – all the more agonising for me.

They left me there, chained to the sink, as they went to bed.

Two hours later I woke as someone groped me. I lashed out and kicked someone in the leg.

'Bitch!' Goon Two said.

Goon One laughed, 'should have been more careful.' He leaned forward and tried to kiss me, I opened my mouth to him, and when his tongue slithered in I bit down as hard as I could.

Goon One let out a strangled noise of protest, and was promptly hushed by Goon Two.

'You know if boss catches us trying to fuck her he's going to be mad.'

Trying to fuck me? Excuse me? Nuh uh, no way are Pedral's cronies raping me.

In the dim light I searched for something to protect myself with. Come on, this is a kitchen; there has to be something, anything! A knife? A cutting board?

Nope…but there was a frying pan.

'I'll be look out while you do her, then I do her and you be look out. That ok?' Said Two to One.

'Yeth. That thould work.' Said Goon One, guess he was having trouble with 'S's' now that I bit his tongue. Heh heh heh.

Goon Two left, leaving me with the joy of Goon One's company. Goon One leaned down and started inching off my panties, while he was distracted with his oh so hard task, I reached up and behind me with my right hand.

I grasped the Frying pan by it's handle and gasped as pain shot through my hand.

'Oh you like that?' said Goon One, as his fingers groped me.

Oh man, Batman's gonna kick your sorry ass.

But first, I'm gonna whack your empty head.

I hit him solidly with the frying pan and, with a muffled mphf, Goon One was out for the count.

Goons – zero, Stephanie – one.

Ignoring the immense pain that using my hand was causing, I put the frying pan behind me.

'Help.' I said quite quietly; I wanted Goon Two's attention, but not Pedral's or Not-So's.

Goon two entered the room, 'what happened?' he demanded.

'He fainted, I guess I'm too much woman for him.'

'But not for me, Doll.' He said. He rolled his companion off me, barely sparing him a glance, and looked down at me, licking his lips.

'Not for you.' I agreed, licking my own lips. 'You know, I give the best blow jobs, If you'll just un-cuff me I'll show you, but I need my left hand.'

He hesitated.

'Come on Sexy, you won't regret it, besides, what am I going to do to you? I have a broken hand and you're far stronger than I am.' I made a noise low down in my throat that always drove Ric wild, 'Mmm, all those muscles you must have, won't you let me taste you?'

'Jesus.' He panted. He got out the key and freed me.

He's about as bright as Cal…very very dim.

I hit him solidly with the frying pan but he didn't fall the way I expected, instead he fell into me, making me stumble. I used my hands to break my fall and cried out in agony as my right hand contacted with the floor. He landed on top of me.

'What the fuck's going on?' Not-So asked from the doorway.

'Help!' I said, 'he's trying to rape me!'

'Get the fuck off her, you know the boss is saving her for later.'

But the Goons didn't move, of course not - they're unconscious. Thinking quickly I rocked my hips back and forth and cried out, in the darkness it must have looked like Goon Two was raping me.

Not-So stepped closer.

Could the same trick work three times?

Not-So leaned forward to pull Goon Two off me and I swung the frying pan with all my might.

Not-So slid to the floor.

Three minions down, one Big Cheese to go.

It sounded like I was ordering a McDonalds.

Oh God, McDonalds, Mmm.

I pulled myself together out of my Homer-Simpson-like-drooling-state, and I dragged the goons, with my left hand, under the kitchen table. I secured them with a mixture of handcuffs, duct tape, and chains. Bad guys have different things in their kitchens I guess. But the point is, even if the goons were conscious, which they're not, they still couldn't get away for shit.

It may have been excessive, I know sometimes more is less, but I'm pretty sure this doesn't apply to tying bad guys up.

I searched around the kitchen some more, and then, armed with a juiced up stun gun and some duct tape, I went a-looking for Pedral.

_Ranger's POV_

Connie called back with more information; She gave us a list of five possible locations. The teams have split up and we're ready to go and do some stealth surveillance. We can't just attack because we have no idea which house it is, or what manpower Pedral has within the house.

'Everyone clear where they're going and who with?' I asked.

Nods all round.

'Then let's hurry up and find my woman.' I ordered.

'I wouldn't worry,' said an oh so familiar voice from behind me, 'your woman's found you.'

I whirled around, 'Babe?' I said, disbelieving.


	37. Some explanations

**_Please review! Another chapter and an epilogue to go! Let me know what you think!_**

Chapter 42

I felt this huge smile spread across my face as I looked at Ric's shocked face, 'I escaped.' I said, a tad smugly I admit.

'Babe?' he repeated.

'This is the part where we're supposed to run to each other and then kiss passionately…but I don't think we should do that because I haven't brushed my teeth in however long I've been captured. _My _tongue doesn't even want to be in my mouth.'

'Babe.' He said, sounding dazed.

'Are you in shock? Should I get you a hot chocolate or something? Isn't that what you do for people in shock?'

'Am I dreaming?' he asked. 'Did I fall asleep in the meeting?'

'No Rico, you're not dreaming.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.' I said. I closed the distance between us and hugged him tightly, unfortunately lifting my left arm like that was a bad idea and I winced as pain shot down my arm.

'How badly are you hurt?' Ric asked, concerned.

'I got stabbed in the left shoulder, and the fingers in my right hand are broken. They haven't beaten me in a few days so most of my bruises are fading.'

'Babe, did they…'

'Rape me? They tried.' I said in a grim voice.

'Tried?' he asked.

'Two of them, early this morning, they were going to rape me. So I hit them over the head with a frying pan.'

'A frying pan?' he said, incredulous.

'I was improvising! I was in the kitchen.' I indignantly defended my choice of weapon.

'Works for me,' Ric said, smiling. 'So what happened after you knocked them out?'

'Not-So came down to investigate and I knocked him out with the frying pan too.'

'Not-So?'

'Not-So Silent Man in Matching Black.' I explained in a well-duh voice.

'Obviously.' Ric said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

'Yup.' I agreed. 'Anyway, then I tied them up some and went to find Pedral. He was asleep so I stun gunned him and dragged him to the kitchen with the others. He started to wake up so I whacked him over the head with the frying pan. Probably I could have used the stun gun again, but it was more satisfying to use the frying pan. Anyway, they're all tied up under the kitchen table, and I doubt they'll get away.'

'Why not?'

'It's pretty hard to get out of handcuffs, ropes, chains, and duct tape. I doubt even Houdini could have gotten out of that mess.'

Ric grinned, 'you did good, Babe.'

'Thanks, thecab driver outside has the address, and when you go outside to get it, could you pay him as well?'

'How did you get acab to drive you anywhere with no money?'

'I sweet-talked him. And fluttered my eyelashes.'

Ric's grin widened, before it faded completely. 'I was so scared I'd lost you.' He breathed.

I hugged him again, ignoring the pain in my shoulder, 'Don't be silly Batman, Wonder Woman always escapes.'

'Yeah,' he said, his smile returning slowly. Then he frowned, 'Damn it Babe, you're so thin.' His jaw clenched and he carefully inched up my borrowed t-shirt to inspect me.

He froze as he saw my ribs. 'I can count them.' He said in a tight voice, 'I can count your fucking ribs Babe. Your stomach is virtually concave. They were starving you.'

'Either that, or Not-So was practicing to become a gourmet chef.' I joked.

'Don't joke Babe, not about this. Jesus. I'm so sorry.'

'Not your fault.'

'Yes, it is!' He turned away from me, shaking his head slightly.

'When Abruzzi bombed your truck, was that my fault?'

He turned back, 'no, of course not.'

I glared at him, putting my left hand on my hip and gesturing wildly with my right hand. 'So when one of _my_ psychos screws with _you_ it's not my fault, but when one of _your _psychos screws with _me_ it's your fault? Nope, sorry Ric; that won't wash with me. Either you say it's my fault when you got shot and when your car got bombed, and it's your fault now, **or** it wasn't my fault then, and it isn't your fault now. Personally I prefer to follow the wacky route of blaming the psychos for their own freaking actions.'

A slow smile spread across Ric's face, 'I can't win, can I?'

'Nope.' I said firmly.

'Then I guess I'll be really radical and blame the psychos.'

'Why, Ric, what an amazing idea! How did you ever come up with it? We should phone the President, and tell him all about how people should be held personally responsible for their own actions…'

'Wiseass.'

'Yeah,' I said smiling, 'but you love me.'

'More than anything.' He said. 'Now can I kiss you?'

'Nope. I need to brush my teeth. Where's a bathroom?'

Ric rolled his eyes and led me to a bedroom off the living room. I brushed my teeth using Ric's toothbrush and turned to him.

'You can kiss me now.' I said.

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with a desperate need that I felt as well. Chests heaving, we pulled back.

'You're not allowed to go out of my sight for the next couple of weeks, ok?' Ric said.

I thought about it, 'What about going to the toilet? I can't go to the toilet in front of you!'

Ric started to laugh, 'ok,' he gasped, 'I'll wait on the other side of the door.'

'But you'll be able to hear me!'

'Babe.' He collapsed back onto the bed, laughing with his whole body.

When Ric stopped laughing at me…ahem…_with_ me, I took a shower…with Ric's assistance; I couldn't wash my hair with only my left hand. The shower ended up being very long – which had everything to do with who was helping me, and nothing to do with me being injured.

Clean and relaxed, I got dressed in Ric's shirt and a pair of his sister's jeans pre-pregnancy. Ric had bandaged my shoulder and Bobby put my fingers into careful splints. That hurt like a bitch, but I dealt with it.

'Let's get you something to eat, Querida.'

'I'm really not that hungry,' I admitted.

'When did you last eat?'

I thought about it, 'yesterday morning.' I said.

His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared slightly. 'Bastards.' He swore. Then he took my left hand and tugged me into the kitchen.

'We should start you out with something easy on your stomach, like soup.'

'If I ever see soup again I'll scream.' I said.

'Ok, no soup - got it.' Eventually we found some food that we both thought was acceptable and I ate it. I was just licking my spoon when the door to the living room opened.

It was my Mom and Aly.

'MOM!' Aly shrieked as she caught sight of me. Then she ran towards me.

'Careful Aly, she's hurt.' Ric cautioned.

Aly skidded to a halt a few steps away, 'I was so worried, are you ok Mom?'

'I'm fine Kitten, come here, we can have a gentle hug.'

Aly held me lightly, as if afraid she would break me if she squeezed too hard.

'Let Grandma Ellen hug Mom now,' Ric said. Aly nodded and stepped back, holding her arms out to her Daddy to be hugged some more.

Mom smiled at me and held me close, 'I was so worried, I was so scared.' She whispered.

'Me too.' I whispered back, 'but it's over now. I'm safe.'

'Stephanie?'

'Yeah?'

'He _is_ the son I never had.'

I felt tears well up in my eyes, 'Thank you,' I said.

'For what?'

'For accepting him,' I whispered, 'for loving him.'


	38. Condoms

_Smut warning.__ **Let me know what you think!** An epilogue will be forthcoming– Heather_

Chapter 43

Ric wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned back into his arms. 'Ok?' he asked.

I nodded, and then I yawned. 'I guess I'm tired,' I said sheepishly, 'I didn't get much sleep, what with the great escape and all.'

'I expect the effects of the adrenaline are making it worse as well. Wanna go take a nap?'

I looked in his eyes, examining him, then I sighed. 'You haven't been sleeping well either huh?'

'No Babe, turns out I'm pretty used to having your body curled up in front of me, even in Boston I was having trouble sleeping.'

'Me too.' I admitted, 'let's go crash.'

We made our excuses and went back to Ric's bedroom. We lay down, my front to Ric's back.

'Babe?'

'Hmm?'

'How did you get here?'

'Well Ric, my Mom and my Dad loved each other very much and they-'

Ric laughed, 'Babe. That's not what I meant and you know it.'

I giggled, 'sorry, couldn't resist. I got a cab number from Not-So's wallet, then I went outside and found a street name. Then I called the cab using the home phone, and then I asked the cab driver to pick me up and bring me here.'

'How did you know where _here_ was?'

'You told me your parents address one time.'

'And you remembered?' he said, incredulous. 'Babe, sometime you forget to feed Rex, how could you remember something I mentioned in passing?'

'It's hard to forget: Number One, Heart Street. 'One heart' – of course I remembered it! Any other questions?'

'Nope, fresh out of those…but I do have something else you might be interested in.'

'Oh?' I asked.

He laughed softly and leaned his body into mine. Something hard pressed into my butt.

'Something on your mind, lover?' I purred.

'One or two things actually, we were pretty rushed in the shower…I think I should show you exactly how much I missed you. How much I love you.'

'Maybe you should do that,' I agreed, a smile creeping across my face. I turned to face him, careful of my wounded shoulder and hand.

Ric leaned down, his tongue licked over the curve of my lips, tracing them, memorising them. I parted my lips in invitation and his tongue swept into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth as his hand gently kneaded my breast through my clothes.

'You know…' he said, drawing back from my lips, 'you must be pretty hot in all those clothes. Maybe I should help you out of them?'

I stifled the urge to point out that he had only helped me into them an hour or so ago.

'Maybe you should do that.' I said instead.

His careful hands tenderly eased my clothes from me, mindful of all my scrapes and wounds.

He stroked a possessive hand down my body, caressing my skin, sending shivers through me. He gently pushed my body back into the bed, and leaned over me so he could place soft kisses down my neck. 'Mine.' He whispered into my ear, his tongue curled out and lapped at my ear lobe, whilst his teeth nibbled on it.

I let out a soft moan, and he smiled, 'you can't be too loud Babe, these walls aren't the thickest in the world.'

I looked at him with desire dancing in my eyes, 'then you'd better gag me.' I said.

His eyes darkened and his breathing turned a bit harsher. He pulled off his shirt, and rolled it up sideways, making a makeshift gag.

'Open your mouth.' He ordered. I did, and he put the gag in my mouth, tying it behind my head.

'Ok?' he asked.

I nodded, moaning low in my throat.

Ric pushed my legs gently apart and positioned himself between them, still clad in his pants: dammit.

His mouth brushed soft kisses over my breasts and I made a noise in my throat to let him know I wanted more. Obligingly he opened his mouth and took my left breast in his mouth, sucking on me, causing jolts of pleasure to travel straight to my clit. My hips shot off the bed as his fingers pinched my other nipple. Then he swapped over breasts and lavished the same attention on the right one as he'd given to the left. I moaned again, the sound thankfully muted by his t-shirt.

Eventually Ric moved further down my body, his fingers stroked between my folds but he didn't touch my clit. I made a noise of protest and he flashed me a wicked smile. Then he slid two broad fingers inside me and bent his head down to lick between my legs. I gasped as his tongue flicked against my clit again and again. His fingers were moving in and out of me and I felt the low heat starting to burn in my belly. I let out another moan and I writhed against his tongue. He added a third finger inside me, and I drew in a sharp breath of air as I felt myself stretch pleasantly. He sucked my clit into his mouth and my hips jerked off the bed as I came, my cries muffled by the gag. Ric stayed with me as I came, his fingers and his tongue prolonging the orgasm as much as possible.

Finally I took a deep shuddering breath and came back to myself. I couldn't speak because of the gag – Esp, don't fail me now. Ric, get your cock inside me NOW.

Apparently Ric got the message because his eyes widened and he quickly yanked off his pants. My eyes feasted on his naked body, so long absent from me. I dragged my eyes up to his and I pulled my knees up, spreading my legs wide.

Ric didn't need an engraved invitation, and his cock pushed gently at my entrance. I used my uninjured left hand to drag my nails down his back; faster, harder – I silently demanded.

Ric laughed softly and eased his huge length inside me, I writhed as I felt him stretch me and fill me in the most delicious way possible. We moved together easily; both of us knowing the other so well that we knew what we wanted. Ric's hand slipped between out bodies, searching for, and finding, my clit. He rubbed me firmly and I cried out as I came again. My walls clenched around him and he came too, gasping my name.

He held himself up from me, careful not to collapse on top of me as he came. Eventually our spasms stopped and our breathing started to even out. Ric gently slipped his cock out of me, undid my gag, and then he lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom so I could clean up.

I shooed him away and did my thing. Then I left the bathroom and crawled into bed next to Ric.

'I'm really tired now.' I confessed.

Rico laughed softly, 'me too.'

Ric spooned me from behind and put an arm round my waist.

'I love you Steph.' He said.

'I love you Ric.' I replied, and we both disappeared off into the world of dreams.

_Ranger's POV_

I woke to find myself tangled around her in a mass of limbs. My eyes flicked to the clock by the bedside and then to the window. It was dark outside and the clock read 10pm. I was still tired, but there was some unfinished business that I needed to take care of. So I inched my body away from hers and got dressed. I pulled on a full utility belt, but the gun I secured to it was unregistered.

I was so happy to have my Babe back, but she wasn't unhurt. Just the thought of her protruding ribs and her broken fingers drove me into such a rage that I had to struggle not to slam my fist into the wall.

I clenched my jaw and stroked her hair out of her face with a gentle hand. She smiled in her sleep and my heart clenched to think that Pedral might have taken her away from me. I made sure her nakedness was covered with the sheets and then I opened the door and stepped into the main room.

'Tank.' I said, 'you're on bodyguard duty. Not for anything do you let her out of your sight. Clear?'

Tank nodded and took his post by her bedside, closing the door behind him. I ignored my family for now; I didn't want my baby sister to see murder on my face.

'Bobby, Bear, Coyote; you're with me.' All three men nodded and rose. 'What's their location now?' I asked.

Bobby answered, 'Damien and his men secured the prisoners at safe house Tango.' I nodded, 'Let's go.' I said.

I drove there calmly; I didn't want to get arrested for speeding and have to explain away our knives and unregistered guns. Still, we were there within half an hour, and although I drove calmly, I was anything but calm.

In my mind I could see where she'd been stabbed in the shoulder – she kept saying it wasn't that bad, but I saw her wince virtually every time she moved. And when she used her right hand by accident, I saw her bite back a gasp of pain, and I saw her skin pale.

We entered the safe house. I dismissed Damien and his men. Damien looked into my eyes a long moment before nodding, all trace of his usual good humour gone. 'I didn't talk to Steph that much when I was at the compound, but I talked with her enough to know that I like her, a lot. Don't get yourself thrown in jail, Ric.'

I nodded once, and Damien and his men left.

Without a word Bear went to the safe house's security room and removed the security tapes and turned off the cameras. There would be no record we'd ever been here. Silently, we each took a room, and with each room came a bad guy.

I got Pedral.

When I walked in, Pedral's eyes were resigned; he knew what was coming. He was bound, and gagged. The sportsman in me wanted to untie him, to give him a small chance, but then I remembered the chafe marks on my Babe's wrists. They hadn't given her a chance. With that comment raging through my brain, rational thought left the building, and my fist slammed into the son of a bitch's face.

Three hours later and we'd disposed of the bodies and the guns, and we'd cleaned up the house. The tapes showing Pedral and his cronies being brought here were also destroyed. We changed our clothes and checked over every detail. Satisfied, we reconnected the security cameras and left.

We dropped Coyote off at the airport, he told me to tell Steph to 'live up to the jacket'. Then he told me that if I hurt her he'd hunt me down – my Babe makes a big impression on people; even cold hired assassins love her.

I drove back to my parent's house, we slipped inside and I went to relieve Tank of bodyguard duty.

Tank left, and I undressed and climbed into bed once again. I wrapped an arm around my Babe and relaxed, sleep was not long in coming.

_Steph's POV_

I woke up as Aly ran into the room, yelling for us to 'wake up!'

This comment was closely followed by, 'Daddy – you're naked!'

Ric woke up; during the night the sheets had fallen down to expose his broad chest and his long muscular leg was out of the covers as well, but luckily nothing else was um...exposed. Ric quickly pulled the sheets up to cover him properly.

Aly looked at us for a beat. 'Did you have sex?' she asked.

Ric was blushing bright red and his mouth was gaping; moving up and down but no sound was coming out. 'Uhnk.' He finally said, or something like that.

I was biting the inside of my check, trying not to laugh at Ric's reaction.

'Because if you did,' Aly continued, 'did you use a condom?'

Ric froze, 'what?' he said in a strangled voice.

'I said, did you use a condom? Because my teacher at school says that condoms stop the man's tadpoles from making the woman pregnant. But I think it would be better if you didn't use a condom so Mom could maybe get pregnant and then I'd have a baby brother or sister! Wouldn't that be coolest?'

The door to the living room was wide-open thanks to Aly's entrance, and I could hear Tank, Bobby, and Lester all having 'coughing fits'.

Ric was just staring at his daughter, 'you have sex education at 9?' he asked, incredulous.

'Actually it starts when you're 8,' she said helpfully.

'Aly, honey,' I interjected, 'why don't you go and have some breakfast, I'll be out in a bit and I'll read you some Charlotte's web, coolest?'

'Coolest!' she said happily, hopping off to the kitchen, luckily she closed the bedroom door behind her.

I managed to wait thirty seconds before I burst out laughing, 'Ohmigod, you should have seen your face!'

He mock frowned at me, 'behave yourself!' I smiled and kissed his hand conciliatorily. Then I paused as I saw his scraped knuckles, which had been perfectly fine last night. He followed my gaze and he paused too, waiting for my reaction.

'It's over?' I asked softly.

'It's over.'

'For good?'

He nodded once, and I knew what he'd done for me. 'Thank you.' I whispered. He leaned over and kissed me, his arms holding me closely.

Then a thought occurred to me. 'Oh my god!'

'What?' Ric asked.

'We didn't use a condom!'

'So?'

'So, my kidnappers didn't give me the pill once a day Ric!'

'Oh.' He kissed me on the forehead reassuringly, 'Well, if you were pregnant would you be ok with it?'

I thought about it, really thought about it. I imagined having a mini Ric/Steph combo growing inside me and I smiled, 'yeah, I'd be more than ok with it.'

Ric smiled into my eyes, 'me too.'

'So, we want more kids?'

'We want more kids.' He agreed.

'Ok, so when we get home, how about I throw away my boxes of the pill?'

A wide grin spread across Ric's face, 'that sounds great Babe.' A predatory glint entered his eye, 'and then I think we should have lots and lots of sex.'

'Weren't we going to do that anyway?' I asked, amused.

He started to laugh, 'well, yeah.' He admitted.

'Just checking,' I laughed. 'Ric?'

'Yeah Babe?'

'One more thing.'

'Yeah?'

'If I get pregnant then we have to get married before it starts showing.'

Ric grinned, 'it's a deal Babe.'

'Ric?'

'Yeah Babe?'

'One more thing.'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'


	39. Epilogue

_Thank you so much for supporting and encouraging me – I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you for all your reviews and kind words. You know who you are._ _Thank you, one and all – Heather_

Epilogue 

Much to the dressmakers dismay, I'd demanded an off the shoulder wedding dress. She'd spluttered and made big hand gestures, but eventually she'd agreed; after all, I'm paying.

Now, as I gazed at my reflection, I couldn't stop smiling. I'd chosen a sleek cream dress, which ran flatteringly over my body – and the scar on my shoulder was clearly visible. I wasn't ashamed of it, and I didn't want to hide it. Whatever doesn't break you makes you stronger, and to me this scar had become a symbol of my strength.

I ran my hands protectively over my slightly swollen abdomen; three months after we'd started trying for a baby, my period was late. I held my metaphorical breath and hoped. Ric didn't say anything, but I knew he knew I was late. Eventually, I took a test, and another, and another.

After seven tests, I reached a conclusion:

I was pregnant.

Ric and I celebrated quietly and in our own way, but we kept it to ourselves, for now. Ric held my hand when we visited the doctors, and he fainted when the doctor told us the news.

I was pregnant.

With triplets.

Ric and I never do things halfway.

I listened to the four heartbeats thunder through the room; one my own, and three were my children. Ric came to in time to kiss my tears of happiness from my cheeks; he always did have impeccable timing.

And speaking of timing, I heard the organ begin to play the wedding march. I looped my arm through my Dad's, kissed his cheek, and the door's swung open.

I stepped out onto the aisle, and met Ric's eyes. He stood in front of the altar, resplendent in his black suit, looking gorgeous. Ric's lips curled up in his slow special smile and I felt a familiar surge of warmth in my heart. Never could I have hoped, never could I have dreamed, to be this happy.

Without hesitation I walked towards the man I loved. Ric took my hand and he gazed into my eyes as we exchanged vows.

'You may kiss the bride.' The priest said.

Ric leaned in and I whispered in his ear, 'Till death do us part, my ass. Eternity, Ric, you're mine for eternity.'

He laughed softly, 'For eternity.' He agreed, and he sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
